Dragon Ball V
by Dishon 3
Summary: Your classic 'What-If Vegeta went to Earth with Goku' with a few twists you'll never see coming! Please Read and Review
1. Saiyans Last Stand

**A/N: That you for all the positive reviews you guys wrote to me! Thank you to reviewers like Astroman1000 for the positivity and also thank you to .3950and Zanondalf1992 for positive feedback and good ideas for my current fanfic.**

 **Chapter 1**

It was an average day on Planet Vegeta. Vegeta was sitting on his throne thinking about the situation with Paragus and Broly when his musing was interrupted

"Sire we have received word that Frieza's ship is in our planets' atmosphere unannounced" Zorn said rushing into the throne room

Hearing this King Vegeta stood up surprised

"What is that monster doing here? It's bad enough that monster has my eldest son, did he come to take Tarble as well?" the King asked with an incredulous expression

"I don't know, but this is an unexpected visit… What should we do about this?" Zorn asked with a grimace

Before King Vegeta could answer him Bardock, a low class soldier, barged into the throne room bloodied, with half of his armor destroyed and there were burns all over his body

"FRIEZA HAS BETRAYED US!" Bardock yelled once he entered the throne room

At the confused stares he was receiving all around the room, and the glare from the King for barging in; Bardock decided it was in his best interest to elaborate

"Frieza has turned on us. He sent Dodoria to kill me and my team. I was healing when my teammates left but when I arrived on Planet Meat my crew was all dead except for Tora..." Bardock said seeing that he had everyone's attention

"…He told me that Dodoria was responsible and then his men attacked me. I fought them off but I was no match for Dodoria himself" Bardock finished looking down in a moment of reflection

King Vegeta looked at Bardock and searched for any signs of trickery in his tone. Before he could properly access the situation Zorn spoke up

"It makes sense my King, Frieza's may be planning on destroying us" he said

"Why would you say such a thing Zorn!?" someone yelled at the King's right hand

"Think about it… Our race is rapidly growing in strength and we easily out class Frieza's lower level henchman. With our Oozaru forms some of us can fight on par with the Ginyu Force" Zorn said before thinking even harder. Then he clicked his scouter to check Bardock's power level

Zorn widened his eyes before continuing

"In fact if Bardock, Prince and King Vegeta all transformed and we fought together; then we would have a substantial chance of beating Frieza" Zorn finished

"If that's the case we have to do something!" Bardock said determinedly

"There is only one baby scheduled to launch today… Named Kakarot and he's going to a planet called Earth in the far end of the galaxy" a random Saiyan advisor said

' ** _The name of that baby sounds so familiar to me… Wait that's my youngest son's name'_** Bardock thought suddenly getting an idea

"King Vegeta that's my son and he's going to a weak planet far from Frieza's clutches. We should send the prince there too in order to have at least 3 Saiyans alive to avenge us" Bardock said to King Vegeta

King Vegeta thought over Bardock's words for a moment

"Who's 3rd Saiyan that would be alive?" The King asked confused

"My middle child Turles was sent to a faraway planet when he was born 2 years ago. He should be safe from Frieza's clutches" Bardock said

King Vegeta nodded and then tapped on his scouter to contact his son

"Hello?" a child's voice came from the other line

"Vegeta leave the planet that you've been sent to conquer and set your pods coordinates to a planet named Earth immediately" King Vegeta said authoritatively much to the shock of most of the Saiyans in the room and the pleasure of Bardock

' ** _Thank You my King'_** Bardock thought with a smirk

"Father? Okay but why" the young prince asked

"Shut Up and listen, Frieza had betrayed us. You are going to live there with Bardock's youngest son Kakarot, where you will train and get stronger. Do not destroy the life there, instead make allies and build an army to destroy Frieza! Tell Raditz and Nappa that unfortunately they can't follow you…"

Bardock's head fell when he heard about his oldest son. He had kind of forgotten about his oldest son and suddenly wished that he paid more attention to his family

He only looked at Turles once before he was sent off to conquer his assigned planet and he hasn't even seen Kakarot yet

"… But they can distract Frieza by telling him you died during your mission. Also… This may be the last time we speak so I want you to know I'm proud of you son" King Vegeta said

"…okay thanks father" came the shaky reply from the 5 year old prince

"Now that we've done that lets go confront Frieza to at least give our planet a chance" Zorn said balling up his fist

"Agreed, let's go and have Tarble sent to a faraway planet as well. He may be weak now but he can grow to be stronger" King Vegeta said as the group left the palace to confront the tyrant

 **Prince Vegeta POV**

"…okay thanks father" Vegeta said in a daze before the line disconnected

' ** _I can't believe Frieza has betrayed us, Earth. Kakarot. We must do what my father has instructed and avenge our race'_** Vegeta thought as he made his way to his space pod

"Hey! Prince Vegeta where are you going?" The 10 year old Raditz asked gaining the attention of Nappa

"Frieza has betrayed us and my father has instructed me to go to planet Earth to escape his clutches" the prince responded

Both Nappa and Raditz had shocked expressions on their faces before Raditz spoke up

"Wait my little brother Kakarot is going to that planet that you just mentioned"

"I'm well aware of Kakarot going there. We are to train and get stronger in order to avenge the race" the Prince responded

"In that case let me go too" Raditz pleaded

"I know I'm weak right now but I can get stronger too and Kakarot is my youngest brother" the long haired Saiyan finished

Vegeta sympathized with his comrade but his father gave him specific directions that he wasn't going to disobey

"Sorry Raditz but I was told that it would just be me and Kakarot. You and Nappa were ordered to cover for me by telling Frieza I was killed during this mission" Vegeta stated walking towards his pod

Raditz head went down briefly but he quickly looked back up with a determined face and Nappa nodded at the Prince's words

"Understood Vegeta" the commander of the Saiyan army said

Raditz looked at Vegeta one last time

"Take care of my brother Prince Vegeta. I will cover for you and one day I will join you two on Earth with Nappa and Turles with me!" Raditz exclaimed with a smirk

Vegeta blinked and then smirked back at his comrade and only friend

"Of course, if you live that long low class" he said teasingly

Nappa looked at the two children with pride for a minute before laughing

"Now that's what I want to hear! Get going Vegeta; we'll keep Frieza off your tail and one day we just might come check on your progress" Nappa said with a wink

Vegeta looked at his two smirking comrades one last time before smirking and getting in his pod putting in the coordinates for Earth

Vegeta's space pod fired off in the direction of Earth. With a year of travel the Prince was left to his thoughts

' ** _Father I will not allow Frieza to get away with this. Kakarot and I will train and gather allies. One day we will avenge our race… Or die trying'_** Vegeta said dozing off hearing an explosion in the distance

 **With King Vegeta and the other Saiyans**

King Vegeta, Bardock and a group of Saiyans were in front of Frieza's spaceship fighting off boards of Frieza's foot soldiers before Bardock broke free and shouted

"FRIEZA!"

King Vegeta and his loyalist soldiers were floating next to Bardock after killing off more of Frieza's army

"Come out and face us Frieza" King Vegeta said

Then all of the Saiyans tensed up when the top of Frieza's ship opened revealing the demon himself

"We have had it with your tyranny Frieza. You enslave my race, kidnap my son and now show up unannounced with an army? WE QUIT" the King shouted

The rest of the Saiyans agreed while powering up there strongest attacks

"This is for all the people we killed in your name! HERE HAVE IT!" Bardock yelled as the group of Saiyans fired at the tyrant

The attacks merged heading towards the tyrant while he just started laughing. He lifted his finger and a huge orange energy ball gathered around it at an alarming speed

The Saiyans' attacks absorbed into the energy as the tyrant continued to laugh and fire it towards them much to the surprise of both the Saiyans and the soldiers

The attack enveloped the surrounding area killing the soldiers as well as the Saiyans as it dug into the planets core

"What lovely fireworks" Frieza said laughing as the planet blew up

The screams of two Saiyans were heard before the planet blew.

One screamed 'Kakarot'

And the other 'Vegeta'

 **1 year later**

Vegeta woke up when he entered Earth's atmosphere, the events of a year ago fresh in his mind

He looked out the window of the space pod to see the beautiful planet that looked like a blue and green version of Planet Vegeta

' ** _Well at least this place looks somewhat familiar'_** The Prince thought to himself

After he landed he looked around his terrain and noticed that his body felt much lighter on this planet

' ** _Ok first things first. Gotta find Kakarot'_** Vegeta thought as he clicked on his scouter to locate the other space pod

' ** _There it is only 150 miles away. Shouldn't take more than 5 minutes at top speed considering this planets gravity'_** Vegeta thought as he took off towards the pods location

When he arrived he noticed that the door was open but Kakarot was missing

He didn't panic though as he heard the crying that could only belong to a Saiyan

He followed the noise wondering how Kakarot was doing on his own considering he was only a year old

When he caught up to Kakarot he saw him in a basket being carried by a resident of the planet

' ** _He looks like a Saiyan just without a tail and his power level…'_** Vegeta clicked on the scouter and frowned _**'…**_ ** _is only a 100'_** Vegeta thought as he continued to follow Kakarot and the man

Just when Vegeta was about make his presence known he saw Kakarot fall out the basket into a large trench

Vegeta panicked and flew down to save Kakarot just inches before his head would've hit the ground

He flew Kakarot back up to where the old man was standing with a half worried, half perplexed look on his face

However the worried look didn't last long as he ran over to Vegeta and exclaimed

"Thank God for you young man, you saved my grandson" as he reached for Kakarot

Vegeta gave the man a look and let him take Kakarot from his hands. That's when the man noticed his tail

"Oh! You must be the boy's brother" the man started with a smile causing Vegeta discomfort since he wasn't used to the gesture but the man continued before he could respond

"I'm Gohan and I found your little brother in a pod by himself out here in these woods about a year ago. I became his grandpa and named him Goku although I'm guessing that's not his real name. Mind telling me your name and where you're from?"

Vegeta looked at Gohan sensing no negative intent, began introducing himself and telling him about the destruction of their planet and what he and Kakarot came to do. Gohan listened to the Prince's story and nodded in understanding

"So you're telling me that there's an emperor that destroyed your planet and you were sent here to train and gather allies to defeat him?" Gohan asked after Vegeta finished

"That is correct Gohan" Vegeta said

"Well then Vegeta I promise that I'll do everything in my power to help you and Kakarot get stronger. I know some more people that would have no problems helping but we should wait until Kakarot gets older before we see them. Until then train with me here" Gohan stated kindly

Vegeta couldn't believe the words coming out of Gohan's mouth. Not only was he giving him a place to stay but he was offering to train him

But Vegeta also knew the gap between their powers and didn't want to be held back by Gohan or any other human on the planet

"That you for offering a place to stay but I don't think you're sufficient enough to train me" Vegeta started before going into detail at Gohan's confused face

"See I have a power level of 12,000 while the power level I read from you is 100. What could you possibly teach me" Vegeta asked

Gohan laughed before saying "you can always learn different techniques and moves; even from someone you're stronger than besides I may surprise you"

Vegeta thought about it and then nodded his head accepting Gohan's offer

Then for the next 10 years Vegeta and Kakarot trained under Gohan with one purpose in their heads

Frieza must die

 **TBC**

 **Thank you everyone who followed and read my last story but this one is the one I'm continuing for as long as I can. Please Read and Review and any and every comment is read and appreciated! :-) Now for power levels!**

 **King Vegeta: 11,000**

 **Bardock: 10,500**

 **Zorn: 6,000**

 **Nappa: 6,500**

 **Raditz: 490**

 **Vegeta: 12,000**

 **Kakarot: 2**

 **Saiyan Soldiers: 1,500-3,000 (They can't be that strong if Nappa is the general)**

 **Frieza: 530,000**

 **Dodoria: 21,500**

 **Gohan (Powered Down): 100**


	2. The Adventure Begins

**Thank You for all the support and reviews! :- ) and the name I tried to thank was .3950 Also from now on Kakarot/Goku's name will go like this. Humans call him Goku and Saiyans call him Kakarot. I'm gonna write Goku when talking with him**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball or any of its properties!**

 **Chapter 2**

Everything was peaceful at Mount Paozu on this day. Suddenly a child's voice could be heard

" **KAMEHAMEHA"** the bright blue beam soared fast towards a shadowed figure

The figure seemed to smirk for a second before lifting a single hand towards the destructive wave catching it and holding it until the energy disappeared

Through the smoke laughing could be heard and when the smoke cleared a proud looking Vegeta could be seen smiling at another figure

"Finally Kakarot you've managed to master the Kamehameha wave" the 17 year old said with pride looking towards the other Saiyan

"Now that I've mastered that can you teach me the Galick Gun like you promised?" Goku said with excitement

Vegeta smirked at the younger Saiyans enthusiasm at learning new techniques

"Not Yet Kakarot, first you must master every technique from Gohan and only then will I teach you the Galick Gun" Vegeta said with a smirk knowing what Kakarot's reaction would be

"Aww but Vegeta, Grandpa always takes forever to teach his moves and he always starts with the basics" Goku whined

"That's why I can't teach you the Galick Gun yet Kakarot; you have to work on your patience" Vegeta said walking back towards Gohan's house with Goku in tow

"But I had patience when learning the Kamehameha! That means something right?" The 12 year old boy asked pulling on Vegeta's tail

This caused the Prince to smirk but just when he opened his mouth to respond he saw what appeared to be a weird vehicle traveling towards him and Goku at a semi quick speed

He jumped out of the way while Goku, who didn't see the vehicle, got hit head on

The shocked look on his face and the bump forming on his head made Vegeta erupt in laughter

"Hey! Vegeta this monster attacked me and you're just going to sit there and laugh!?" Goku yelled holding his head

Vegeta, who was still struggling to control his laughter, ruffled the fallen Saiyans hair before saying

"You have to be more aware of your surroundings Kakarot, never let your guard down"

Goku looked away with a pout before shocking Vegeta by saying

"I never have my guard up around you because I know you'll always protect me" looking up at the older Saiyan

Goku's statement stirred weird emotions in Vegeta who stared in shock at the boy before smiling

The moment between the 2 was interrupted by a panicked voice that came from behind the vehicle

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry are you okay?" A teenage girl with long blue hair asked Goku

Vegeta froze up when he saw the beautiful girl that seemed to be around his age. It's been over a decade since he's last seen a female and even then he didn't pay much attention to them

But there was something about this one that made Vegeta's insides turn

"I'm fine but how did do come out that monster?" Goku asked in confusion

Turning red at his brothers' stupidity he quickly smacked the back of Goku's head giving him a bruise matching the one in the front

"Ouch! Why'd you do that?" Goku asked

"Kakarot that's a car. Remember when Gohan was teaching you about that?" Vegeta asked with his arms crossed exasperated

Goku blinked before laughing putting a hand behind his head

The girl sweat dropped before looking at Vegeta smiling with pink tinged cheeks

Vegeta noticed the girl looking at him so he coughed and addressed her

"So introductions seem to be in order. I am Prince Vegeta and this is my little brother Kakarot but his human name is Goku. We are the only known survivors of the Saiyans the mightiest race in the universe" Vegeta said with a smirk looking at the girl's expression

"I am Bulma, heiress to Capsule Corporation the greatest company in the world" Bulma said

' ** _Capsule Corporation? Gohan has mentioned that a few times and has said is one of the smartest people on Earth… His daughter sure is attractive'_** Vegeta thought looking at her

Little did he know that he was occupying Bulma's thoughts as well

' ** _He's a prince, he's tall, dark, and handsome, the tail adds to his look… Ooh Bulma you've hit the Jackpot with this one'_** Bulma thought looking back at Vegeta

Goku, noticing the 2 teenagers, decided this was the best moment to get back at Vegeta for hitting him

"Vegeta can you please explain why your face is red? It's not that hot today" Goku said laughing at his brother's flustered face

Hearing this Vegeta sent an energy beam towards Goku who smirked and deflected it

The beam was accidentally sent towards Bulma who shrieked and ducked leading to the beam destroying her car

Both Vegeta and Goku sweat dropped at the burning car as Bulma got up with a furious expression

"Okay so Saiyans are an alien race of destructive monkeys" Bulma said irritated

Vegeta's mouth dropped at the insult he hasn't heard since he was a child and Goku just looked at Bulma in confusion

"What do you mean Monkey?" He asked scratching his head with his tail causing both Bulma and Vegeta to smack their faces

"Anyway, Bulma what brings you here" Vegeta asked

Bulma takes out an orange orb with 7 red stars on it and shows it to the brothers

"This is a Dragon Ball. They're 7 of them in all and if you gather all 7 you can summon a dragon that grants any wish" Bulma said

Vegeta looked at the orb with shock and familiarity before the younger Saiyan spoke up

"Grandpa has one of those in the shed Vegeta but I think his has 4 stars" Goku said much to Bulma's excitement

"Really? I knew one was around here, can I have it please" she begged

"I don't know Bulma, the Dragon ball is kind of important to the old man. I don't think he'll just give up to you" Vegeta said

"Well can you take me there so ask him handsome?" Bulma asked with a wink

Vegeta blushed at being called 'handsome' before yelling "Don't call me that"

Causing both Bulma and Goku to laugh at the older Saiyan's face

"Sure let's go" Goku said floating up into sky much to the surprise of Bulma who eyes widened

"You can fly?" Bulma asked amazed

"You can't?" Goku teased causing Vegeta to laugh and Bulma's face to redden

"Shut Up! Not everyone can be all powerful aliens born to fight" Bulma screamed causing Vegeta and Goku to smirk in pride

"Yeah you're right" Goku agreed suddenly smirking at his idea

"Well I'm off to Grandpa's house, Vegeta why don't you carry her to make sure she gets there" Goku asked his brother with a wink flying away

Vegeta shrugged walking over to Bulma and scooping her up Bridal style taking off causing her to blush and wrap her arms around him

The sudden pressure on his neck made Vegeta blush as well as he flew towards Gohan's house

When the Saiyans touched down Gohan was already outside having sensed them coming

"It's about time you returned dinner is almost ready" the old man said with a smile

"Yay! FOOD!" Goku said rushing into the house at a speed Bulma couldn't follow

"So Vegeta who's the girl you've brought with you" Gohan said with a kind smile

Before Vegeta or Bulma could respond Goku said from the Kitchen

"Her name is Bulma. She's…VEGETA'S MATE!"

Vegeta and Bulma flashed red as Gohan stared in disbelief. Vegeta disappeared into the house and soon banging could be heard accompanied by Goku's screams of pain

Gohan laughed and then turned to Bulma

"Hello there young lady. I am Gohan, Goku and Vegeta's adoptive grandfather. What brings you out here?" Gohan asked kindly

"Oh I'm here on a quest for the Dragon balls" Bulma said taking out one that she already had

"Oh I have one of those too. I think it's in the shed" Gohan said searching for it

"Ah here it is! I have the four star ball. Tell me why do you want this so much?" He asked

"Well at first I was going to wish for the perfect boyfriend…" Bulma said thinking that she wouldn't have to wish for that now

"…but now I think that about it, I'm planning to wish for unlimited strawberries" Bulma thought with a smile

Gohan laughed at the young girls' silly wish as he gave her the ball. Then he thought about something

"Wait so how do you find these dragon balls?" He asked

Bulma smirked before taking a watch like device out of her bag

"This is a dragon ball radar that I've built myself. It detects dragon balls all over the planet" Bulma explained

Gohan looked at the girl and laughed. He had heard about the genius of Dr. Briefs but his daughter was incredibly smart herself

Then a thought crossed Gohan's mind

"Who is with you? Surely it's a dangerous journey…Would you like the boys to come with you?" Gohan asked

Bulma laughed

"Nothing dangerous has happened yet but yeah I would love company" Bulma said

Gohan smiled then just as he was about to call them; Goku was sent flying by them followed by a smirking Vegeta who was rubbing his fist

Ignoring the brothers quarrel Gohan smiled

"Alright you two are going with Bulma to find the dragon balls. Your job is to protect her" Gohan instructed

Both Goku and Vegeta shrugged their shoulders as they agreed

"That's fine by me. This gives me the opportunity to look for any more worthy humans to add to my team" Vegeta said with his arms crossed

' ** _And it also lets me spend more time with Bulma'_** Vegeta thought to himself secretly

"Hey Vegeta you forgot to say how you can spend more time with Bulma" Goku teased causing Gohan to laugh and both teens to once again turn red

' ** _Damn you Kakarot'_** Vegeta thought while contemplating firing a Galick Gun at the other Saiyan

"Well it's decided and to make the training better; no flying unless you absolutely have to" Gohan said

The brothers agreed and then after saying their goodbyes they were off on their first adventure with Bulma

 **2 days later**

The trip for the Saiyans has been relatively boring so far aside from protecting Bulma from a pterodactyl and defending a turtle from a bear bandit

They group was currently walking towards the ocean with the turtle on Goku's back and Bulma on Vegeta's

Vegeta only carried her because she would've slowed them down otherwise. At least that's what he told himself

When they arrived the turtle swam away into the sea promising to be back soon with his master

Hours passed in which time Goku and Vegeta sparred on the beach giving Bulma quite a show before the turtle returned with a weird old man

"Hello you three. Tell me are you the one that saved my turtle?" The man with the turtle shell said

Before any could respond the turtle spoke up

"Only the two boys master. The taller one is very strong and he killed that bear by just looking at it…"

Bulma winced at the memory; she wasn't quite ready for Vegeta's brutality

"…And the smaller boy carried me on his back for miles until we got here. I owe them both my life" the turtle finished

The turtle hermit looked at two boys with the strange tails before realizing something and introducing himself

"I am Roshi the turtle hermit. Thank you for rescuing my turtle. You boys wouldn't be the Saiyans Goku and Vegeta by any chance would you?"

Roshi asked the boys

Both Vegeta and Goku nodded while remembering stories about the man who trained Gohan. And Roshi nodded stroking his beard

"Yeah I thought so. Gohan told me about you two about 9 years ago and I'm willing to help you, but what I really want to know is…" Roshi said as Saiyans prepared themselves

"…whose that beautiful young lady behind you" he asked as Vegeta sensed the man aura shift from serious to lustful

Vegeta didn't like it and soon positioned himself between Roshi and Bulma

Roshi noticed Vegeta's shift with a gleam in his eye and knew that this girl was spoken for way before Goku spoke up

"That's Bulma, we are helping her search for the Dragon Balls and also she might be Vegeta's girlfriend" the young Saiyan said remembering how Vegeta scolded him for using the word mate

Roshi laughed at the teenagers faces

"Well I see. Anyway I have to reward you for saving my turtle" Roshi said with a smile

Immediately Goku asked Roshi to train him which wasn't a surprise to Vegeta or Roshi given how the boy was looking at him with excitement since he said who he was

It wasn't every day you met the strongest known human on the planet but Vegeta dismissed it as luck

Roshi laughed and said

"Of course. Come by my Island when this whole dragon ball business is over" much to the excitement of Goku

Roshi then turned to Vegeta

"Is that what you want too or do you want something else?"

Before Vegeta could voice his desire to train, Bulma spoke up

"May I have that ball on your chain?"

Roshi took it out and looked at it

"This old thing? It washed up on my island years ago" Roshi said in confusion

"Yes that! Can I have it please?" Bulma asked seeing the dragon ball

Roshi thought for a moment. The only two he was obligated to give something to was Goku and Vegeta.

Suddenly an idea flashed through his head and his eye twinkled behind his sunglasses

"You know what I will give you this if you… Let me see your panties" Roshi said with a lecherous grin

Bulma's eyes went wide with shock and disgust, while Vegeta looked murderous. Goku on the other just scratched his head in confusion

Before Bulma could formulate any coherent words; Vegeta, once again, put himself between Bulma and Roshi before saying

"You heard her. That's what I want"

Roshi once again laughed at the teenagers' behavior

"Damn, foiled again" he said still laughing

He took off his chain and tossed it to Vegeta

"Well now that that's done I'll be off" I'll see you Saiyans later" and with that Roshi hopped on the turtle and they left the way they came

Vegeta handed Bulma the dragon ball not letting his eyes leave the old man until he was out of sight

Bulma took it as her fingertips brushed his

With pink tinged cheeks she grabbed Vegeta's arm

"Thank you Vegeta" she said kissing his cheek

Goku busted out laughing at his brothers flustered reaction to the show of affection

He had never seen Vegeta so red before and to think it was because of a female. Goku was thoroughly enjoying himself

Vegeta growled and turned his head away to hide his blush from Goku

"It was nothing. Don't mention it" he said as Bulma looked at him with shining bright blue eyes

Vegeta looked away smirking thinking to himself

' ** _Maybe this trip will be beneficial for me after all'_**

The group left the beach soon after with Bulma walking in front with Vegeta and Goku close behind in search for the next dragon ball and their next adventure

 **TBC**

 **Power Levels**

 **Vegeta: 17,000**

 **Goku/Kakarot: 10,500**

 **Gohan: 200 he naturally improved a little after training with Goku and Vegeta**

 **Roshi: 139**

 **Bulma: 1**


	3. Saiyans Vs Pig

**Chapter 3**

"This way you guys" Bulma said marching towards the village with the Saiyans in tow

It's been a day since their encounter with Roshi the turtle hermit and the dragon ball radar has led them to what seems to be an empty village

"So Bulma, are you sure the Dragon Ball is here? This Village looks pretty empty" Vegeta said looking around with his eyebrow raised

Bulma ignored the question. Of course the Dragon Ball was here, the radar has never led her wrong before

 _ **Maybe it's in one of these deserted houses**_ Bulma thought to herself

"Okay you two, make yourselves useful and check these houses for the the dragon ball" Bulma said

Goku nodded, while Vegeta just crossed his arms and looked away with a vein popping in his forehead

"I am a Prince! No human girl is going to order me around like I'm inferior or something" Vegeta sneered

Bulma, seeing that he wasn't going to move, decided to change tactics to get what she wanted. She moved closer to him and laid her head on his arm

"Please Vegeta?" She said blue eyes shining in innocence

Vegeta looked at her with red tinged cheeks before looking away

 _ **I will not be so easily swayed into doing what the woman wants**_ he thought stubbornly

Goku, losing interest of watching his brothers' stubbornness, opened one of the closest doors

He barely took two steps into the house before he sensed a presence with killing intent next to him

He grabbed the axe that was aimed at his head and crushed it in his hand turning to dispose of his would be assailant

But before he could fire the beam he had readied in his left palm; the man, who just tried to take his head off, spoke up panicked

"Oh please don't kill me Oolong! I knew it wouldn't work but I just couldn't let you come in and take my daughter from me!" The man said bowing and trying to hold in his tears obviously terrified

Goku looked at the man in confusion and let the energy dissipate slowly. By that time Vegeta was at the door as well, haven felt Goku's energy spike suddenly

"I'm not this Oolong person you spoke of. Tell me why you are so scared of him" Goku asked the man

The man went on to explain how this shapeshifting monster has been terrorizing their village for months taking girls from their families

He also explained how no one knew his true form but he was incredibly strong

Both Goku and Vegeta got excited about finding someone who could shape shift. He could be very useful to them and his power was cool to Goku

Bulma, on the other hand, was appalled by the monsters actions and didn't like the idea of the villagers living in fear

She looked around at the villagers, who had all gathered at the door, and thought of a solution that would benefit everyone

First she took out one of her collected dragon balls and let everyone see it

"Do any of you have anything that looks like this?" She asked the villagers

An elderly woman, who had earlier said that Oolong took her granddaughter, nodded and said that she did

Bulma smiled before addressing the villagers

"We will get rid of Oolong for you and all we ask for in return is your dragon ball" she said pointing to the item she had in her hand

"What do you mean 'we' don't you mean you'll make Kakarot and I do it" Vegeta said smugly

Bulma just ignored him much to the annoyance of the Prince

"How do you plan on doing that?" The man who attacked Goku asked

Bulma smiled and explained her plan of having Goku dress up like a girl to trick Oolong

Both Goku and Vegeta refused vehemently claiming that they have way to much pride to allow such a thing

Bulma pleaded with the Saiyans but they stubbornly disagreed

"Why don't you act as the bait for Oolong?" Vegeta asked trying to defend his little brother's pride

"Are you serious!? What if he attacks me or kidnaps me?" Bulma asks incredulously

Vegeta scoffs at the question

"Like I'd let someone get away with harming you in any way. They'd surely die a painful death" he said dismissively before realizing the meaning of his words.

Seeing the smirking faces of Goku and some of the male villagers, the smiles of the female villagers, and red face on Bulma; he quickly corrected himself

"What I mean is… You have nothing to worry about Bulma with Saiyans here to protect you" Vegeta said referring to himself and Goku

Bulma, still blushing, thought over it for a minute and then agreed to Vegeta's plan reluctantly

"Fine we'll go with your plans, mighty Prince" she said earning a smirk from Vegeta and a cheer from the villagers

 **2 hours later**

Bulma was standing in the center of the town with Vegeta, Goku and the villagers watching from inside the house

She was starting to wonder if this Oolong person would ever come, when a huge noise was heard and she stared in horror as a giant figure approached her

"Hey you're not Pocawatha… But this a satisfying change" Oolong said smirking

Bulma couldn't respond. She was petrified of the huge red devil looking monster in front of her

Oolong looked confused at first before understanding her look of fear and chuckling to himself

"Oh I see. This form is a little scary huh? Well I'll change that" Oolong said smirking

After that he transformed into a handsome man that Bulma had to admit was a much better alternative to the devil pig he looked like before

In fact, aside from Vegeta, he's the most handsome man she's seen. She still preferred Vegeta though

"That's better right? Now let me take you to my house" Oolong said

Oolong grabbed her hand and tried to lead her out of the village when he suddenly felt her get taken out of his hand

Confused and angered, he turned to come face to face with an annoyed Saiyan Prince

"Who are you?" Oolong asked in a rage

"I am the Saiyan Prince Vegeta and you must be Oolong" Vegeta said pushing Bulma behind him

"Sorry but this blue haired girl doesn't belong to you" he finished smirking at the shocked man

Recovering from his shock, Oolong nodded his head before transforming into a giant bull

"You messed with the wrong person 'Prince' now return my bride before I trample you" Oolong threatened blowing steam out of his nose

Vegeta smirked, mouth watering

"Is this supposed to be intimidating? You just look like a giant piece of meat to me" Vegeta said taking a step forward with his mouth still watering

Oolong, Bulma and the villagers all took a step back in fear at the look of hunger in Vegeta's eyes

Goku bolted out of the house eyeing Oolong just as hungrily as Vegeta was

"See we Saiyans have hug appetites so seeing a huge bull like you excites me" Goku said walking closer to Oolong who was stepping back in fear

"Honestly Oolong I suggest you transform into something less appealing before you become my **lunch** " Vegeta said exposing his canines

Oolong was genuinely afraid of the hungry looks he was getting from the two Saiyans

His transformation time was ticking and he didn't want to face these guys in his original form, then they'll really have his bacon

He transformed into a rocket

"I don't have time for this so long suckers" he said blasting off

Vegeta looked at Oolong fly away before Bulma yelled

"Go get him so he can lead us to the girls"

Vegeta smirked at Goku who looked back

"Let's play a game" Vegeta said taking off

"Hey that's not fair you got a head start" Goku complained zooming after him

The villagers stared at the two flying in amazement

Oolong looked behind him seeing no one there. Laughing to himself he turned back to look ahead of him only to run into the body of Vegeta

"Well well, look who I found" Vegeta said smirking at the look of terror in Oolong's face

Before Oolong could escape Vegeta grabbed him

"Let me go right now before I transform to a… a… a DRAGON!"

Oolong said trying to be threatening much to Vegeta's amusement

"Go ahead and show me" Vegeta said with eyes shining in anticipation and challenge

Instead of a mighty Dragon as promised, Oolong transformed into a pig

Vegeta wasn't to surprised as he had smelled a pig scent rolling off Oolong since the beginning

When Goku arrived he found Vegeta carrying a dressed up pig

"So I'm guessing this is Oolong?" He asked

Vegeta nodded as Goku came closer with a strange look in his eye

"Let me eat him" Goku said as Oolong shrieked in fear much to Vegeta's amusement

"As much as I would like that Kakarot, this pig is needed alive for now and with his transforming power he might be a valuable asset to us in the fight with Frieza" Vegeta said

Goku looked longingly at the pig before shrugging and flying back towards the village with Vegeta following with a captive Oolong in tow

Upon returning to the village, Oolong was forced to lead the villagers where he held to captive girls

Turned out that the girls were living comfortably in Oolongs castle. Oolong apparently couldn't get them to do what he wanted them to do so he begged for their parents to take them back

When the girls were safely returned to their families and the dragon ball was delivered to Bulma who squealed in excitement; Vegeta turned to Oolong

"Now that this is over you're coming with us" Vegeta said much to the disappointment of Bulma and excitement of Goku

Oolong looked at Goku with a skeptical look and Goku returned the stare with hunger in his eyes

"I refuse. That kid is after my bacon" Oolong said taking a few steps back while trembling in fear

Vegeta laughed at the pig's terror

"I don't think you understand the situation meat. If you don't come then I'll just eat you now!" Vegeta said smirking showing his canines once again

"Hey! You have to share Vegeta!" Goku said whining

"What makes you think that?" The Prince asked nonchalantly

"I'm your little brother! You have to look out for me" Goku said matter of factly

"You're 12 now. You don't need me providing for you. I was conquering planets at half your age" Vegeta said smirking

At the mention of conquering planets, the fear in Oolong's increase to the point where he peed his pants; Bulma thought it'd be best to take control of the situation

Walking towards the group she grabbed Vegeta's arm and leaned into his shoulder before saying

"Vegeta be nice"

Vegeta looked at her in confusion

"You want me to share with Kakarot? He didn't even catch him" Vegeta said

Before Bulma could clarify, Goku shouted furiously

"THAT'S CAUSE YOU CHEATED AND GOT A HEAD START!"

Vegeta smirked at his little brother who crossed his arms and turned away in a very Vegeta-like manner

"Ok enough you two" Bulma said defusing the situation

"What I meant was neither of you will be eating Oolong" Bulma said causing both Saiyans to stare at her in shock

"You don't decide that Bulma, I captured Oolong!" Vegeta said dismissively

Bulma's face turned red before taking a gold pill and shoving it down Oolong's throat making him swallow it

"There he's my prisoner now, so I decide what happens with him" she said smirking

Oolong looked at Bulma incredulously about to yell at Bulma but the look on her face when she looked at him made him swallow his words and shrivel up in fear

"What makes you think feeding him a gold pill makes him yours?" Vegeta laughed

Bulma at first fumed and then smirked in order to mutter one word

"Piggy"

Vegeta, Goku and Oolong were all confused at why Bulma said that but then Oolong's stomach started churning and Vegeta and Goku noticed the sharp change in the pig's demeanor

Bulma kept saying piggy until Oolong could no longer take it and ran back into his palace

Vegeta and Goku both looked at each other in confusion before their sensitive noses caught the scent of something horrendous

"Oh what is that horrible smell?" Vegeta said grabbing his nose

"It smells like a dead animal that we left outside for months" Goku said trying to keep conscious

They both went on and on about the smell before a voice yelled

"Hey it's not my fault! Your friend gave this diarrhea pill to me. I had no choice!"

Bulma laughing at the situation turned to the Saiyans

"Now do you guys still want the stinking piggy that I can make go number 2 whenever I want" She asked them

Goku shook his head no furiously while Vegeta turned his head scowling at the feeling of being out smarted

"Well then if you two are fine then as soon as Oolong is out we can leave" Bulma said smirking earning a nod from Goku and a 'Hn' from Vegeta

When Oolong left the bathroom the gang of 4 made their leave towards the next location of the dragon ball all with different emotions

A terrified Oolong

A hungry Goku

An irritable Vegeta

And a satisfied Bulma

 **TBC**

 **Thus ends the 3** **rd** **chapter of Dragon Ball V. I hope everyone had a great Easter! Also thank you for all of the reviews and feedback given. Some of your ideas even inspired some of the future events in the fanfic. Please continue to review and give your feedback.**

 **Oolong: 8**

 **All other power levels are the same from last chapter**


	4. Vegeta Vs Yamcha

**Chapter 4**

It's been a day since the gang added Oolong to their ranks and they were now making their way to a place called Fire Mountain

On the way they somehow got caught in a desert and the Saiyans were starving

"Uh Vegeta can't I fly away to get some food?" Goku asked after his stomach growled for the umpteenth time

Vegeta, although hungry, was not about to abandon his training for food

"No Kakarot! Only fly when it's necessary, you can last without food long enough for us to get out this desert so stop whining" Vegeta said

Oolong was beyond tired. He was convinced that this was the most walking he's ever done in his life

He looked over to see Bulma almost dying but before he could make fun of his captor, Vegeta slowed down and put Bulma on his back

"Thanks Vegeta" Bulma said relaxing and snuggling into Vegeta's neck

Vegeta scoffed and continued to walk in the heat of the desert

Oolong just continued to walk in jealousy until he came up with a plan

He jogged to catch up to Goku

"Hey if you carry me then I'll use the dragon balls to wish for a million zeni and share it with you 50/50" Oolong said smiling to himself

Goku turned to look at Oolong with a gleam in his eye

"The dragon balls are Bulma's, grandpa told me not to let anything happen to her and she'll be upset if someone stole her wish so I refuse" Goku said

Then he smirked, revealing sharp canines, before leaning closer to Oolong whispering

"By the way Oolong, if you value the meat attached to your bones, you wouldn't be walking this close to me. Vegeta won't be able to stop me from eating you at this distance"

Oolong sweat dropped and gulped before sprinting as fast as his legs could go up towards Vegeta

"Vegeta I'll just stay up here with you and Bulma" Oolong said looking back at the laughing Goku

Vegeta looked back at his brother and then at Oolong before catching on and laughing himself

"Yeah that was probably the smartest thing you could've done pig. I have much more restraint then Kakarot" he said before turning away

Oolong let out a sigh of relief before Vegeta continued

"But I'm hungry too and it's getting to be unbearable. So let's stop here and I'll send Kakarot to go get some food and bring it back to us"

Hearing this Goku perked up considerably. Vegeta hasn't let him hunt by himself in a long time

"While Kakarot is gone we will wait here" Vegeta said lightly setting the now sleeping Bulma in an area covered in shade

"Ok Vegeta I'll be back with lots of meat" Goku promised starting to hover

The statement caused Oolong to pale

"As long as it's not pork" he said shaking

Goku's face suddenly got serious

"No promises" the Saiyan boy said before zooming off leaving the Prince and the pig alone

"Let's hope Kakarot gets back soon or I might do something that you'd regret Oolong" Vegeta said smirking at the terrified pig

Oolong then decided that it would be best to stay as far away from Vegeta as possible until Goku got back with a different food source

Then an unknown voice yelled out to them

"Hey you two!"

Both Saiyan and Pig turned to see a long haired man a little taller than Vegeta standing there with a blue floating cat behind him

"I am Yamcha and this is my desert. Don't worry just hand over any capsules or valuable items you might have and I'll allow you to pass" the man said

Oolong looked at the man the familiar face of the blue cat

"And what if we refuse Yamcha and… Puar!?" Oolong said smirking

The blue cat in question shrieked and hid behind Yamcha. Before yelling in the most annoying voice Vegeta had ever heard (Frieza being a close 2nd)

"It's Oolong! Yamcha he used to bully me in Shapeshifting School" it said

Yamcha frowned then smirked evilly at Oolong

"Well my friend, looks like you're about to get what's coming to you. Anyone who won't peacefully hand their valuables over **dies** " Yamcha said unsheathing his sword

Yamcha rushed at Oolong faster than he could follow swinging his sword down at his head

All Oolong could do was close his eyes in fear and wait for the cold steel to end his life

But before the sword got to Oolong, Vegeta rushed in between the two and grabbed the sword effectively halting its momentum

"Sorry but I will not allow you to kill this pig. I haven't decided if I wanted to eat him yet" Vegeta said smirking

"Who are you?" Yamcha said putting more strength into the sword

Feeling this Vegeta laughed before breaking the sword in half much to the shock of Yamcha and Puar and the happiness of Oolong

"I am Vegeta. Prince of all Saiyans and I'm really irritable right now so I suggest you go back where you came from before I have to kill you" the Prince suggested crossing his arms

Yamcha frowned then jumped back to give himself a little separation from Vegeta

"You're a prince huh? Heh some Prince you are; you're going to die in this desert" Yamcha said charging at him

He sent a punch at Vegeta's head landing right between his eyes causing Yamcha to smirk

"See, you're not so tough are you little prince?" Yamcha taunted

Vegeta opened his eyes and laughed

"You're weaker than Gohan was when we first got here 12 years ago and you dare insult me?" Vegeta said before frowning

 _ **Gohan? Why does that name sound so familiar…? Wait! He couldn't be talking about the legendary martial arts master could he?**_ Yamcha thought in surprise

"But you've had your chance to run away. Now I'll have to kill you" Vegeta finished

Grabbing Yamcha's arm he flipped him to the ground knocking the wind out of him

Yamcha breathed out in pain before he was hit in the face hard by the gloved fist of the Saiyan prince

Yamcha had never felt so much pain in his life and he knew that if he took another blow like that he would be done for

Vegeta sent another fist towards the downed Yamcha but was surprised when the bandit escaped his grasp and rolled out of the way of his fist

He turned his head to see the now standing Yamcha bend down into a stance he's never seen before

"Wolf Fang Fist" Yamcha said before charging at Vegeta

Vegeta was thoroughly surprised. It seemed that concealing power levels was a technique that every human knew. Not just Gohan and Roshi as he let himself believe

Yamcha was sending a series of quick (by human standards) punches and kicks at him that, even though they couldn't hurt him, would've gave Gohan a run for his money a decade ago

 _ **Maybe with some training this human could be of some use to me and Kakarot after all**_ Vegeta thought starting to smile

Conversely Yamcha was pissed

He couldn't believe that his wolf fang fist wasn't even phasing the so called Prince

He was using his full power now and Vegeta didn't look like he was even trying hard. There wasn't a bead of sweat on him

Vegeta was getting tired of the scratches that Yamcha was putting on his arms so he decided that it was time to end the fight

Vegeta phased out of sight and landed a hard right hand into Yamcha's stomach

This knocked the air out of the bandit and also caused him to cough up some blood

"Yamcha!" Puar screamed causing Vegeta to cover his ears and send a glare towards the cat making it shut up

This distraction allowed Yamcha the chance to recover and stand up

Vegeta decided that he started to like Yamcha. He showed heart and he didn't give up even though he was getting dominated by his opponent

Vegeta could use a man like that in his army when he went to attack Frieza

It was at that moment that Vegeta decided that he wanted Yamcha to be a part of his crusade against Frieza

Yamcha charged at him again with the wolf fang fist but Vegeta quickly punched him in his face knocking him back onto his back

"Look Bandit, we both know that you're not going to win this fight so I've got a deal that we can make in order to both save your life and help mine" Vegeta said

Hearing this Yamcha looked up at Vegeta with a mix of confusion and anger

"Look I am from a now nearly extinct race called the Saiyans. 12 years ago my home planet was destroyed by the evil tyrant Frieza…" Vegeta said watching Yamcha's eyes slowly widen

"…before planet was destroyed my father sent me and Kakarot to this planet to escape the explosion and raise an army in order to avenge our race" Vegeta finished

Yamcha was shocked that there could be something out there stronger than the Saiyan that he just faced

Before the bandit could respond however a large hammer slammed down on Vegeta's head

This caused the hammer to shriek in pain before it transformed back into Puar

Vegeta turned around with an energy ball ready in his hand aimed at the downed cat and he was ready to fire it before Yamcha yelled out

"Wait! Please don't kill him!"

Vegeta let the energy dissipate and turned back towards Yamcha with an eyebrow raised

"Why shouldn't I? It attacked me, and it has the most annoying freaking voice that I've ever heard" he said with a frown

Puar and Yamcha paled before Yamcha said

"He's my best friend and he's been with me since I was abandoned. Besides he can be helpful against Frieza too"

At the word abandoned, Vegeta thought that he could listen to Yamcha's explanation

"How so?" Vegeta asked

"He can transform into anything he thinks off" the bandit responded

Vegeta once again raised an eyebrow

"Sorry but I already have an animal that can do that" Vegeta said pointing to Oolong

"But my transformations last as long as I want them too instead of 5 minutes like Oolong's" Puar said shocking Vegeta

Turning to Oolong, Vegeta suddenly remembered how hungry he was

"Really now? Well that means that this pigs usefulness to me has expired" the Prince said stalking towards Oolong

The feral aura radiating from Vegeta scared everyone present except the somehow still sleeping Bulma

 _ **Oh no my bacon**_ Oolong thought in fear

At that moment Goku landed in between Vegeta and Oolong with three dead deer

"Hey Vegeta sorry for the wait! I had to eat there because I couldn't move without food in my stomach. Who are these two?" Goku said referring to the bloodied bandit and the floating blue cat

"They are Yamcha and Puar; our newest recruits" Vegeta said walking towards his newly arrived food

"Well hi, my name is Kakarot but since you're human than you can call me Goku. I am Vegeta's little brother and a Saiyan but I've been told I'm more tolerable than Vegeta" Goku said smiling at the two new additions to the group reaching down to help Yamcha to his feet

Yamcha and Puar were surprised by the distinct difference in behavior between the two Saiyans

Yamcha smiled before accepting the hand

"Maybe all you Saiyans aren't too bad" Yamcha said brushing himself off

"Vegeta's not that bad. You just caught him when he was hungry. I'm honestly surprised he didn't kill you" Goku said laughing

Yamcha just sweat dropped before a scream was heard

"What's that burning?!" Came a female voice from underneath the shaded area

Yamcha froze when the blue haired beauty rose from the ground. He was deathly afraid of girls and this one was one of the most attractive ones he has ever seen

"Shut up Bulma. I just cooked my food" Vegeta yelled back

This caused Bulma to stomp over to Vegeta and sit down next to him. Then the two engaged into some meaningless squabble

After seeing this Yamcha calmed down

 _ **At least she isn't after me**_ Yamcha thought in relief

"By the way Vegeta who are these two?" Bulma said referring to Yamcha and Puar

"They will be joining us on the trip. They are our newest recruits and Yamcha is a warrior so now you have more protection" he answered

Bulma looked at them before nodding and getting up declaring that they were leaving as soon as Vegeta was done eating

Yamcha and Puar looked at the group of 2 Saiyans, a human and a shapeshifting pig before looking at each other and thinking the same exact thing

 _ **What a strange group of people**_

 **TBC**

 **Power Levels**

 **Yamcha: 85**

 **Puar: 9**

 **Vegeta (Hungry): 16,000**

 **Goku (Hungry): 9,000**


	5. War at Fire Mountain

Chapter 5

After a couple days of being a member of the group, Yamcha was used to the everyday antics of the Saiyans and Bulma

The Saiyans were ticking time bombs ready to fight at a moment's notice

For example, just a little bit after his fight with Vegeta, Goku and Vegeta started fighting too

Yamcha wasn't sure what caused this brutal sparring match but he was sure that before it started, he saw Goku sneak over and take a bite out of one of Vegeta's cooked deer

Besides that kind of scary and very amusing incident, the Saiyans have been very civil towards him and Puar

They trained with him a few times and he could feel the results, he has definitely gotten stronger in the past few days they spent traveling

Oolong even apologized for the bullying he did to Puar during their time in Shapeshifting School

Puar gladly accepted his apology and they often talked together during their traveling

Bulma was an enigma to him. They spoke but she didn't seem to have attraction towards him which seemed to ease Yamcha's nerves

She was curing his overwhelming fear of girls and Yamcha didn't understand how she was doing it but he wasn't complaining

He talked to her so comfortably without stumbling over his words or freezing up every three seconds

Bulma enjoyed Yamcha's company as well

He was a tall and handsome (though Vegeta was much better) man and he is Human

Hanging around these Saiyan guys so often, Bulma forgot how a male of her own species was supposed to act and even though Yamcha is by no means a stereotypical human male; he was a breath of fresh air

They were heading toward Fire Mountain to retrieve their sixth dragon ball but Yamcha had heard rumors about that mountain

"Hey guys…" He started gaining everyone's attention

"Fire Mountain is home to the terrible Ox King!" Yamcha said much to the fear of Oolong and Puar

Bulma had never heard the name 'Ox King' before but seeing the casual face of Goku and the bored expression from Vegeta, she wasn't all that worried

"Yamcha you worry too much. We know all about the Ox King at Fire Mountain" Vegeta said much to the surprise of the bandit

Yamcha was about to question the Prince on what he meant until Goku spoke up

"That's Grandpa Gohan's old training partner back when he was learning under Master Roshi. He used to tell us stories about how training went" Goku started

"Besides he's weaker than Gohan so if he tries to attack us or something he'll regret it immediately" Vegeta said after Goku finished

Yamcha blinked in amazement before laughing at his childish fear

Of course the Saiyans were stronger than the Ox King, there wasn't a person on this planet that could challenge them

But suddenly Vegeta stopped moving followed shortly by Goku

At the sudden stop of movement the humans and the animals also stopped and looked to the Saiyans in confusion

Before any of them could question why they stopped moving, Vegeta looked to Goku

"Do you feel that too Kakarot?" Vegeta looking towards the mountain

Goku nodded before assessing the situation closer

"There are four people fighting at the mountain and two of the power levels are higher than Yamcha's" Goku said much to shock of the bandit

"Well we can guess that one is the Ox King but who is the other one?" Yamcha said

"We don't know but we need to move and you're coming with us to take care of the other two lower power levels if they're hostile" Vegeta said before turning to Bulma

"Take out one of your Capsule Cars and follow us with with Oolong and Puar. Kakarot, Yamcha and I are going ahead" Vegeta said

Once Bulma nodded Vegeta grabbed Yamcha's arm and took off towards Fire Mountain with Goku close behind

When the three reached the mountain the scene they arrived at was shocking

On one end the Ox King and a bald three eyed teenager were engaged in a fierce hand to hand battle

And on the other end a little girl was firing energy beams from her helmet at a floating clown that was dodging everything

"Give up Ox King! You can't defeat me, you're too old and too slow. The crane hermit will have your head!" The three eyed teen said after knocking the Ox King down

"Why is he doing this? What's the purpose of sending his students to attack me?" The Ox King said

The teen smirked before replying

"Master Shen has grown tired of of Roshi and his pupils so he's on a mission to eliminate all of them!"

At the Ox Kings shocked face the teen continued

"My name is Tienshinhan and the boy over there playing with your daughter is Chiaotzu we were sent to eliminate you. At this moment Master Tao should be disposing of Gohan and Master Shen went after Roshi himself" Tien finished with a smirk

Ox King watched in fear as the teen pointed his finger at him in the signature crane hermit pose

"Now that you know why you were attacked, you can accept your death more graciously. Now Die!" Tien said as he gathered energy on his finger

" **DODON RAY** " he screamed as the yellow beam soared towards the downed Ox King and connected with a body creating a cloud of smoke

When the smoke cleared it revealed the form of the smirking Saiyan Prince

"Sorry Triclops but I can't just sit back and allow you to kill Gohan's friend" he said much to the surprise of both Tien and the Ox King

"How'd you survive that?" Tien asked frowning

"Please I've been hit harder than that by my father's tail" Vegeta said laughing

Tien was confused until he saw the tail sticking out from his back

"Who/ What are you?" He asked slowly

"I am the Saiyan Prince Vegeta and Gohan's oldest adopted grandson. Tell me what kind of Grandson would I be if I allowed his friend to be executed in front of my eyes?" Vegeta said crossing his arms frowning

Tien smirked at the Saiyan

"Sorry Prince but this is one fight you shouldn't have got involved in; now I'll have to take care of you as well" Tien said getting into his fighting stance

Vegeta smirked but Ox King grabbed his foot

"Wait my daughter is over there fighting one of them too and he has strange powers" the Ox King said

"Already taken care of" Vegeta said without looking at him

"Alright well let me help you. Together we can surely take him down" Ox King said looking at the smirking Tien

"Not necessary, just stay right there" the Prince responded

Ox King wasn't sure but he had no choice but to trust Vegeta

"Okay sure I'm going to go check on Chi Chi" Ox King said running off leaving Vegeta and Tien staring at each other

Chiaotzu was growing tired of the girl's annoying green beams firing at him. He didn't like hurting people but he was on a mission

After hardening his resolve he charged a bright yellow beam on his fingertips

" **DODON RAY"** a child's voice yelled as the yellow beam traveled towards the girl who screamed and closed her eyes

" **KAMEHAMEHA"** another voice yelled

The blue beam destroyed the yellow one and sent it right back towards the floating figure who barely dodged it

Goku stepped in front of Chi Chi protectively

"You're not going to hurt her" he said glaring at Chiaotzu

Chi Chi looked up at her savior

His tail was out and he stood in front of her protectively

Chi Chi blushed before thinking to herself _**'I'm going to marry him'**_

The boy righted himself and was about to fire another beam at the two but before he could he heard another scream

" **WOLF FANG FIST"**

When he turned to investigate the noise, he was hit with a barrage of punches and kicks that rendered him unconscious

Yamcha landed on the ground smirking

Vegeta told him not to kill the boy so he didn't but it was a pride booster to know that he was useful in a fight with the Saiyans

Goku, now that the threat was neutralized, turned and smiled at Chi Chi causing the girl to blush

"Hi, my name is Kakarot but you can call me Goku. Are you okay?" He asked helping her up

She blushed again before covering her face and answering

"My name is Chi Chi and I'm fine. Thank you for saving me"

Goku smiled again but was then blindsided by what came next

He looked down and saw that Chi Chi's arms were around him

He froze cause he didn't know what to do. Apparently his tail had a mind of its own as it wrapped around Chi Chi's waist causing the girl to blush deeper

Goku looked over to Yamcha to see him smirking at him before he went to tie up Chiaotzu

That's when the Ox King arrived, he looked around before seeing them

He sent a warm smile at Chi Chi and Goku surprising the Saiyan

"Thank you for saving her" he said to Goku

"No problem Ox King. Grandpa said to always protect girls" the Saiyan responded

"What am I invisible? I'm the one that knocked this guy out" Yamcha mumbled to himself before shaking his head laughing before he heard a furious scream

"CHIAOTZU!" Tien screamed before charging quickly at Yamcha who got down into a fighting stance

Before any contact could be made Vegeta fazed in front of Tien kicking his stomach knocking him back

"I'm sorry but I don't believe I'm done with you Triclops. Your fight is with me and me alone" he said smirking

Tien was furious and he had to get to Chiaotzu as soon as possible

He fired three quick Dodon Rays at the Prince who deflected all of them back at him

Tien managed to dodged all of them and flew full speed at Vegeta who smirked and prepared himself

The two exchanged blows and even though he was much much stronger than Tien, Tien's technique was near flawless

Tien caught Vegeta off guard with low kick that knocked Vegeta off his feet before slamming an elbow into his sternum knocking Vegeta onto the ground

If Vegeta was being honest with himself the blow stung

The Prince recovered and took off looking to take the fight into the air

As expected Tien flew up and followed him

They flew above the clouds into the open sky where the sun was shining bright

Goku followed to keep an eye on the fight

Tien charged at Vegeta again and the two exchanged blows

Tien was knocked back for the umpteenth time and was starting to get pissed

"That's it Vegeta! If you're really that strong then stay right there. I'm about to fire my ultimate technique at you" he said making a triangle shape with his hands

Vegeta was curious about what technique Tien was talking about but nonetheless dropped out of his stance and waited

Goku was also excited to see the technique Tien mentioned

"Do hurry up three eyes. I'm starting to get bored of this fight" Vegeta mocked

Though truthfully Vegeta was enjoying this fight because Tien's technique is on par if not better than his own

If he ever finds a way to get to his level of strength then he'd be the perfect training partner

Veins formed on the top of Tien's head as he listened to the Saiyan's teases

His ultimate technique was almost charged then he wouldn't be able to mock him ever again

Vegeta saw a vicious yellow energy glowing in Tien's palms that had a great amount of power behind it

Before he could observe it more he heard Tien speak

"It's done. Now almighty Prince stay right there" Tien said

Vegeta smirked and spread his arms out ready to tank whatever Tien fired at him

Tien scoffed, Vegeta wouldn't be so cocky after this

" **TRI-BEAM HA!"** Tien screamed as the massive amount of energy traveled toward Vegeta

Vegeta smirked before yelling

"BRING IT ON TRICLOPS. SHOW ME YOUR TRUE POWER!"

The blast collided with the Prince.

From the ground Yamcha, Chi Chi, Ox King and the now awake Chiaotzu all saw the flash in the sky. Even Bulma, Oolong and Puar, who had just arrived, saw the magnificent light

' _ **Please be safe Tien'**_ Chiaotzu thought knowing what move Tien just used

The smoke cleared leaving Vegeta floating there with his clothes partially torn and with scratches and burn all over his body but was otherwise fine

He looked up before smirking at Tien

"I'm genuinely impressed with that attack Tien. If you were to fire that same attack at Gohan now he'd be in critical condition if not dead" Vegeta said

Tien was shocked that someone could survive his Tri-beam

He just hurt his own body more than he hurt Vegeta. He was quickly running out of options

He looked at the sun before smirking to himself

He quickly flew up higher putting his body in between the sun and the Saiyans who were still staring at him

He put two hands on either side of his head

" **SOLAR FLARE"** Tien yelled before a bright white light blinded the Saiyans

"Vegeta I can't see" Goku said rubbing his eyes

"What the hell did you do triclops? Vegeta said rubbing his eyes as well

' _ **Good I got both of them'**_ Tien thought as he flew past the Saiyans back down towards Yamcha

' _ **I have to get Chiaotzu back and we have to escape. I have to train until I'm strong enough to take Vegeta on'**_

Yamcha noticed a battered and bruised Tien flying towards him and the others. He knew that the Saiyans weren't dead because that was impossible but somehow Tien found a way to temporarily take them out of commission

Yamcha looked at the bruised Ox King and Chi Chi then looked at Bulma, Oolong and Puar and he knew he was the last line of defense

"Hey, look just give Chiaotzu back and I won't have to kill you" Tien said trying to reason with Yamcha

Yamcha scoffed before smirking at Tien getting into his fighting stance

"Do you really believe I'll allow you to pass? The Saiyans aren't the only warriors in this group" Yamcha said

Tien frowned before also getting into his fighting stance

"Get him Yamcha!" Bulma, Oolong and Puar all said said cheering the Bandit on

Yamcha charged at Tien and the two exchanged blows

Tien was having trouble keeping up with Yamcha's movements. He knew that if he was 100% he would take care of Yamcha no problem but the Tri-beam had injured his body more than he thought it had

Yamcha was enjoying the fight. At this rate he might be able to take care of the injured Tien by himself

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his stomach making him double over in pain before Tien elbowed him in the face knocking him down

Yamcha got up stunned and tried to charge at Tien again before feeling the same pain in his stomach once again

Tien capitalized and launched a furious attack on the bandit

Yamcha coughed from the ground in pain holding his stomach

Tien was charging a Dodon Ray at him

Bulma noticed Chiaotzu's hands pointing towards the downed Yamcha and easily put two and two together before turning to Puar

"Turn into a hammer" she whispered to the cat

Puar was confused but listened nonetheless transforming

Bulma grabbed Puar and hit Chiaotzu in the head with all her might rendering him unconscious once more

The pain in Yamcha's stomach was suddenly lifted as he dodged the Dodon Ray and sped towards Tien

' **WOLF FANG FIST'**

Yamcha sent a flurry of punches and kicks at Tien

Only a few connected as Tien dodged as many as he could but he had a fair amount of bruises and scratches on his arms and face after the attack

Both Tien and Yamcha were wounded and tired

They both charged each other once again to engage in a melee battle

Tien was forced on the defensive as Yamcha sent a kick to the side of head

Tien recovered and sent a small Ki blast at Yamcha who flipped out of its way

Before they continue their battle, Goku and Vegeta both landed between the humans

"I'll admit that was a resourceful technique but unfortunately you've made mad" Vegeta pointing towards Tien

Tien was shaking in both anger and determination as he charged at Vegeta

Vegeta side stepped the attack and elbowed Tien's back sending him crashing towards the ground

The Prince then stepped on Tien's back before pointing his hand towards him charging energy into his palm

"Any last words triclops?" Vegeta said to the defeated man

Tien shut his eyes tight and stayed quiet accepting his death

Vegeta fired the blast and an explosion was heard

….

Tien opened his eyes to see the ground beside the right side of his head destroyed

He looked up at Vegeta in surprise

Vegeta shrugged before putting his hand out for Tien to grab

Tien looked the Saiyan skeptically before accepting the hand. Vegeta pulled Tien to his feet

"I've decided that it would be to much of a waste to kill such a strong, determined human so you have two choices" Vegeta started

Tien was listening closely

"Option 1: you willingly join my brother and I's army against the evil man that destroyed our home planet and renounce your loyalty to the crane that sent you on this suicide mission…" Tien's eyes widened at that

"…or Option 2: I hold you as a prisoner and you're forced help me anyway. Oh and I'll kill clown here" Vegeta finished

Tien looked at the now awake Chiaotzu. Goku was next to him with a charged energy ball in his hands ready to be released in order from Vegeta

Tien weighed his options carefully before looking at everyone in attendance before his eyes landed on Yamcha

"I would join willingly if I was you Tien. You're strong and besides it's not that bad of a deal. Goku and Vegeta aren't bad if you get to know them" Yamcha said smiling at Tien

Tien thought some more before walking up to the Ox King and Bowing low

"Chiaotzu and I are sincerely sorry for invading the security of your home and attacking you. I hope you can forgive us" Tien said

Ox King smiled before putting his massive hand on Tien's shoulder causing the teen to twitch slightly

"It's okay. I know you were just following orders" Ox King said

Tien looked up with a gleam in his eyes before smiling and walking back over to Vegeta

"I'm going with option 1 besides I want to train with you and get stronger and I won't rest until I defeat you" Tien said

Vegeta smirked at Tien before nodding his head

"I agree, you must get stronger than me if u want to keep up with Frieza" Vegeta said

Goku let the energy dissipate before untying Chiaotzu and introducing himself

"Hi I'm Kakarot but you can call me Goku. Sorry I had to do that I don't really like killing or nothing like that but I get serious when it comes to Frieza" Goku said smiling warmly

Chiaotzu blinked at the sudden change of his demeanor but smiled back

Yamcha put a hand on Tien's shoulder and looked at him with a serious look before smirking at him

"Welcome to the group Tien, it's nice having another human fighter in the group, besides we didn't get to finish our fight earlier" the bandit said

Tien looked to the other teenager and smirked back nodding

"Sure, anytime" Tien responded

He was then approached by the teenage girl that hit Chiaotzu in the head with the hammer

"Hi I'm Bulma and I'm the leader of this group. Good to have you on board" she said shaking his hand

Tien looked at Vegeta

"Is she really our leader?" He whispered

"No but I got tired of correcting her simple minded claim" the Prince responded

"I heard that!" Bulma said causing both teenage boys to cringe

Ox King cleared his throat before asking something that's been bothering him since he's seen them

"So what were you kids doing here in the first place?" He asked

Bulma opened her mouth before anyone else had a chance to

Showing Ox King a dragon ball she asked him

"Do you have one of these?"

Ox King looked at the ball and then thought over it

"I think I do. It's in my castle up on the mountain" he said

Bulma looked at the burning mountain before turning to Vegeta with a pleading look

Vegeta saw the look and sighed

"Fine. How do I put the flames out?" He asked the Ox King

"Either the banzo fan from Master Roshi or by destroying the mountain but I don't know if the dragon ball will survive that" Ox King said

"Well it's only one way to find out" Vegeta said smirking cupping his hands together

Goku took a few steps back and after seeing him do it, everyone else ran back behind Goku

" **GALICK GUN"**

A bright purple beam formed in his palms and sent it towards the mountain completely obliterating it

Ox King and Tien were astounded by the amount of raw power that the Prince had

When the smoke cleared the rubble was searched and the dragon ball was found

"Woohoo only 1 more dragon ball needs to be found until my wish" Bulma said

"Wish?" Tien said confused

"We'll explain later" Vegeta said

The group was ready to leave and were saying their goodbyes to one another

Chi Chi walked up to Goku

"So um do you think you'll miss me when you're gone?" She asked covering her face

"Of course I will! Do you think you'll miss me?" Goku replied causing Chi Chi to blush and nod her head

Chi Chi shyly wrapped her arms around Goku hugging him

' _ **I don't know why she keeps doing this but it feels nice… now I know how Vegeta feels when Bulma hugs him'**_ Goku thought mimicking her actions and also wrapping his tail around her

Bulma smiled at the two before turning to Vegeta

"How come you don't hug me like that!?" She said with a fake pout

Vegeta looked at Goku and Chi Chi before laughing

"Because I'm a Prince and its undignified behavior to wrap your tail around someone else" He responded

"Whatever Prince" Bulma said walking closer to Vegeta before holding his arm

Vegeta didn't know why she thought it was okay for her to touch him but he decided that he was okay with it for now

He looked at Tien, Yamcha, Oolong, Puar, and Chiaotzu talking to each other before smirking and looking towards the sky

' _ **I'm making more than just an army… I'm making friends'**_ Vegeta thought as the group departed from Fire Mountain towards the last dragon ball location

 **TBC**

 **Sorry for the wait everyone. I meant to have this out earlier but please continue to read & review! Bet you didn't see this twist coming ;-). Also let me know if you guys want a special chapter on Tao vs Gohan or Shen vs Roshi. Or just let me know if you'd prefer me to just say who won. Without further to do here are the power levels **

**Power Levels:**

 **Vegeta: 17,250**

 **Goku: 10,750**

 **Yamcha: 90**

 **Tien: 180**

 **(Tri-Beam): 280**

 **(After Tri-Beam): 80**

 **Chiaotzu: 50**

 **Ox King: 116**

 **Chi Chi: 7 (but her helmet beams make her dangerous and Chiaotzu wasn't trying to kill her)**


	6. Vegeta's Revelation

**Chapter 6**

Vegeta didn't know how to handle the revelation of him having actual friends

Back on Planet Vegeta, kids his age didn't really like playing with him, not that he was interested in playing with them either since he was royalty and thought them below him at the time

' _ **However somehow I tolerated Raditz enough to actually befriend him but as for Nappa… I wouldn't go as far as calling us friends'**_ Vegeta thought to himself

Now here he was 12 years later laughing along with Goku and a group of friends over a joke Yamcha made

Vegeta had to admit this dragon ball journey was indeed a fruitful endeavor as it had lots of positive results so far

He has met multiple warriors in the span of a couple of weeks and all of them had qualities about themselves that stuck them to the Prince

Yamcha is a little cocky at times but determined and he offers much needed comic relief when they travel. He is also very creative when it comes to new techniques

Puar has a very intolerable voice but if Vegeta could manage to get past that and be honest with himself; Puar is a very nice cat

Oolong is devious and looks very delicious but Vegeta will not eat the pig with Bulma watching over him. It's also amusing to hear him complain at times

Tien is a fierce, ruthless warrior that's holds unwavering loyalty to the group of friends. It seemed to Vegeta that he's found his purpose and Vegeta knew that Tien is a vital ally to have especially if he continues to get stronger

Kakarot (Goku as the humans call him) is a weird example of a Saiyan. His attitude is much like his mother Gine's who was kind and loving. Vegeta vaguely wondered if Raditz and Turles inherited any traits from the kind woman as well. Aside from that he is a powerful warrior that Vegeta would protect by any means necessary. Even if it costs him his life

Bulma was smart, overconfident, irritating, sweet, tiring, conceited and beautiful… Vegeta would be kidding himself if he said that something wasn't there between them. He was resisting since he noticed the connection but he's tired of fighting. He now embraced it with open arms

Vegeta was confused how comfortable was he with these new found 'friends of his' and what were there motives for joining him

"Vegeta" a voice said breaking him out of his musings

Vegeta looked up to see the whole group turned looking at him all with confused faces

"What the matter? Why did we stop?" He asked

"I don't know dude, you just kind of zoned out and wouldn't respond" Yamcha responded

Vegeta stared at the former bandit in disbelief

"Yeah we've been calling you for 5 minutes" Bulma said shocking the Prince even further

' _ **Do I really trust these people that much!? To think I let my guard down completely… Its mind boggling'**_ thought Vegeta in shock

"Whatever that was, we all agreed to head to town do that Bulma could restock her capsules" Tien said continuing to walk with Chiaotzu floating behind him

The rest of the group followed as well except Vegeta, Goku and Bulma

Goku looked at Vegeta in confusion at first but after a couple seconds his eyes widened before he smiled brightly

"I get it and I feel the same way. Good to know you're opening up more. I'm definitely telling grandpa about this" Goku said before turning and following the others

' _ **Damn it! Kakarot knows how to read me a little bit too well'**_ Vegeta thought glaring at his brother's retreating figure

"You don't normally space out like that… You're the most alert person in our group so what's going on" Bulma said causing Vegeta to look at her

"Nothing I was just thinking about something. No need to concern yourself with this girl" Vegeta said dismissively turning away

Bulma smiled sadly before grabbing the Prince's hand causing him to tense up

"This all must be new to you but they really are all your friends. And as for me…" Bulma paused before kissing the Saiyan on the cheek causing a deep red color to spread across his cheeks

Vegeta turned back quickly to see a smiling Bulma

"… I'm pass the friendship stage with you and now you're **my** prince" she finished with her eyes still on the Prince

Vegeta was taken back by her statement but he couldn't reply. He was transfixed by her deep blue pools that were mistakenly called eyes

He good do nothing but nod dumbly causing Bulma's smile to widen

"We should probably get going before the others find a way to get into trouble" Bulma said taking Vegeta's hand again

He looked at their intertwined fingers before smirking

"Of course what would they do without me" he said smugly

Bulma rolled her eyes before pulling Vegeta's hand

' **Blast! Bulma knows me a little too well too. She has broken down my barriers and infiltrated my thoughts! I should kill her… But I like her far too much to even fathom an existence without her'** Vegeta thought as he and Bulma walked hand in hand

When they caught up to the others they looked around the area

They have reached a little town in the Diablo Desert and it seemed that this town was semi advanced as there was a Dino Cap store nearby

"Ok we're going to split up" Bulma announced to the group who gave them their attention

"Vegeta, Tien, Chiaotzu and I are going to the Dino cap store and to the market to get food. Goku, Oolong, Puar and Yamcha fuel up the capsules we have and try to stay out of trouble" she finished

Goku pouted when he heard the assignments

"Hey Bulma, why can't I go to the market too?" He asked earning a glare from Vegeta

"Because you'll try to eat all the food you clown and I don't feel like trying to stop you" Vegeta responded simply rolling his eyes

Goku looked down still pouring for a moment then laughed with one hand behind his head

"Yeah I guess you're right. Whatever I'll go fuel up then" Goku responded causing Bulma's eyes to widen

"No, no, no don't touch my capsule. Last time you saw a car of mine you fired a beam at it and destroyed it" Bulma said

This caused both of the Saiyans to laugh and the rest of the group to sweat drop

"Fair enough then. I'll just be the body guard" Goku said simply

"Glad to know that you agree Goku now everyone let's get going, we only have one more dragon ball to find and I'd prefer to have it sooner than later" Bulma said

The group nodded to each other than parted ways to their different locations

With Vegeta's group, Vegeta and Tien were getting bored with watching Bulma look over the hundreds of capsule options

Seeing that it will take some time before any decisions were made Vegeta looked over to Tien

"Hey lets go outside and train while we wait for the girl to make the decision on what toys she wants" the Prince said

Tien looked at Bulma looking around the store with a determined look before shuddering to himself

"Sure, just hand to hand with no Ki involved? I might just beat you" Tien said with the smirk

Vegeta smirked backed at the three-eyed human before leading him outside

When Chiaotzu tried to follow Tien sent him a mental message

" _ **Chiaotzu you stay here and watch Bulma. Help her pay if she needs it too"**_ Tien thought to Chiaotzu

The pale boy stopped and pouted before nodding and staying behind as he was told

Once the two warriors were outside Vegeta paced 10 steps away from Tien and turned around getting into his stance

Tien followed suit and soon they were just staring at one another. Both of them trying to find a weakness in the others defenses

Before any sparring could commence however, a loud bang was heard in the distance

Tien and Vegeta looked at each other before nodding and flying off in the direction of the noise

By the time they arrived at the scene, Goku and Yamcha were there as well toying with some goons with rabbit ears on their heads

"What are these clowns supposed to be?" Vegeta said taking a step in front causing the goons to notice him

"Clowns!? How dare you! This is the mark of the rabbit gang ran by the strongest man on Earth, Monster Carrot" one of the goons shrieked aiming a gun at Vegeta

Vegeta looked at the gun in mild interest before asking one of them

"What is that device you have in your hand? Is that a primitive Ki-gun?"

The thugs looked at each other in confusion

"I don't know what Ki is but this is high tech weaponry. Here take a look for yourself!" The small round thug said firing at Vegeta

It all went in slow motion for Vegeta. There was a small metal projectile that was fired from this 'gun' object. It wasn't traveling all that fast by his standards but he could see how it would be dangerous to the weak humans

Vegeta could hear Yamcha, Puar and Oolong scream in panic, while he was sure Goku was just watching in curiosity. He watched as the object kept getting closer

Before any contact could be made though, a hand caught the bullet

"I think your little visual is over now get lost before I'll have to get rid of you" Tien said crushing the bullet in his hand

At Tien's little display of strength the goons shrunk back in fear

' _ **Cool!'**_ Goku thought smiling

' _ **Pft I could've done that'**_ Yamcha thought somewhat jealously with his arms crossed

' _ **Aww look he's scared them'**_ Vegeta thought with a smirk looking at the thugs scared, unbelieving faces

"Alright then now that you understand that your pathetic excuse for a weapon is ineffective, how about you go get this Monster Carrot?" Vegeta suggested

The goons trembled and ran away screaming threats

"Our boss will show you!" The tall one said

"Yeah. You'll be sorry that you ever messed with us!" The other one finished

Once they were gone Vegeta turned to Yamcha and Goku

"Okay so explain how this whole confrontation began because your little incident caused quite a scene" Vegeta said eyes flickering around the villagers who had watched the previous events from the safety of their houses

Yamcha and Goku looked at each other and nodded. Yamcha stepped forward and spoke

"Okay so this is how all this happened…"

 **Flashback**

Goku and Yamcha were sparring outside of the gas station while Oolong and Puar were gassing the car up

"Hah!" Yamcha said charging at Goku who was smirking at him

Goku dodged the first couple of punches before deciding to throw a couple of blows back at Yamcha

Yamcha was quickly put on the defensive. All of his instincts were in high gear trying to anticipate Goku's movements

Then Goku disappeared from sight. Yamcha was surveying the entire area for what seemed like an eternity before he felt a slight gust of wind next to him

Trusting his instincts he ducked down as fast as his body would let him, narrowly avoiding Goku's kick. Following up on his slight advantage; he reached up and grabbed Goku's tail before flipping the Saiyan over his head and slamming him into the ground momentarily knocking the breath out of the stunned Saiyan

Goku flexed his tail and spun around sending the shocked and confused Yamcha flying through the air crashing into two unsuspecting people

Goku walked over to the three downed humans and helped Yamcha out of the pile

Yamcha thanked Goku before turning around towards the two people that had inadvertently broke his fall

"Sorry for crashing into you guys, are you alright?" Yamcha said looking at the two people still on the ground

Both of the thugs angrily sat up

"You rotten children! We are not going to be embarrassed by the likes of you" the tall one said

"Yeah! We are the great Rabbit Gang who run this town and you dare run into us?" The shorter one said

Goku and Yamcha looked at each other before laughing and going back to sparring

This angered the thugs so much that one pulled out a gun and shot at them to get their attention

"Hey you want to fight us!?" One thug asked angrily

Goku shrugged before saying "sure okay but don't be upset if you lose or get killed"

"Cocky little brat! We'll show you" charging at a smirking Yamcha and bored Goku

 **End Flashback**

After hearing the story, Tien and Vegeta laughed at how a training accident escalated into a full on fight with people that wasn't even involved in the initial training

"Well at least they didn't have Ki guns like the ones the weaklings in Frieza's army had. Those would be relatively dangerous to the humans" Vegeta said mockingly because Yamcha and Tien to look at him with identical insulted faces

"I swear one of these days I'm going to get stronger and knock your ego down a couple notches" Yamcha said crossing his arms with silent agreement from Tien

Vegeta laughed at the reactions of the humans with Goku by his side oblivious to the insult

"Don't worry guys after training with us you should be able to hold your own easily" the younger Saiyan said encouragingly

Tien and Yamcha both knew that the comment was meant to get their spirits up but hearing it was a blow to both of their prides. It also didn't help that a certain Saiyan Prince was still smirking mockingly at them

"Vegeta, you're going to stop looking down on us humans" Tien said

Intrigued by the statement Vegeta asked what he meant by this, however instead of Tien, Yamcha spoke

"We are going to get stronger and when we do you aren't going to be acting so hi and mighty" the bandit said punching his hand

Vegeta loved the spirit and sensed the aura of the two humans shift into a challenging state. Smirking at his luck he decided to egg them on further

"Well until that day arrives I am still superior" Vegeta stated matter of factly

"Hey do you want to go right now?" Yamcha challenged causing Vegeta to raise an eyebrow

"Didn't I already beat you?" Vegeta said appearing bored which pissed Yamcha off even more

But before anything else could happen the two thugs returned and fired their guns at the group and this time Goku jumped in front and caught all of the bullets

"See boss this group isn't normal! Last time the bald one caught the bullet and now the kid!" One of the thugs said cowering behind his 'boss' without touching him

Vegeta looked at an overgrown rabbit wearing sunglasses wondering how that could've been their boss and also wondering if he has any use of him

"So you are the group of kids that's causing my men all this trouble. I can't have you running around town so I'll have to eat all of you" the rabbit said

Yamcha looked at the overgrown rabbit in confusion before his eyes grew wide

"Guys that bunny is Monster Carrot! Be careful and don't let him touch you. Anyone he touches instantly transforms into a carrot!" Yamcha screamed at the group

"Oh so you've heard of me? That's good know but unfortunately you 4 have attacked my crew and I'm hungry so time to eat" the rabbit said walking towards the group

Vegeta raised an eyebrow in interest. He didn't know whether or not he wanted to believe this information but he had a way to find out

Vegeta vanished from sight at a speed that only Goku could see and pushed one of the rabbit thugs with enough force to send him flying into monster carrot before returning back to his spot so he wasn't seen

"Boss watch out!" The thug said but it was far too late for both as he collided into monster carrot and was instantly transformed into a carrot

"Oh no!" The other thug screamed but monster carrot simply transformed the carrot back into a man

"Thank you so much boss! I don't know what happened; I think the wind moved me. I thought you were going to eat me for sure" the man said with tears in his eyes

"Shut up you idiot! I don't know how you ran into but make sure it doesn't happen again because next time I **will** eat you" Monster Carrot said causing the thug to shrink in fear and back away from his boss

' _ **Interesting. Looks like there's some truth behind Yamcha's words. Okay then we have to handle this battle from a distance which suits me just fine'**_ Vegeta thought to himself

"Everyone fly and fight from a distance" Vegeta said flying into the air much to the surprise of Monster Carrot

Goku and Tien followed Vegeta into the air and floated next to him

' _ **Aw man I knew I should've asked to learn how to fly when I first met them. Now I feel powerless and left out'**_ Yamcha thought with his arms crossed

Vegeta looked to Goku and Tien and spoke

"We're going to let loose a barrage of Ki blasts. We cannot afford to damage any buildings or kill anybody in the cross fire…"

' _ **So the Saiyan cares about human life?"**_ Tien thought with a smile before Vegeta continued

"…Because Bulma would kill me if I allowed us too!"

' _ **Okay maybe he doesn't really care about human safety'**_ Tien thought sweat dropping

"Okay count the count of 3 fire. 1. 2. 3!" The three warriors then sent a flurry of Ki blasts towards Monster Carrot immediately incinerating the two goons. Monster Carrot himself was hopping from place to place doing his best to avoid death

As he started to get tired he noticed that one of the Warriors wasn't in the air and wasn't paying attention to him as he was looking towards his comrades

' _ **If I'm going down I'm taking one with me'**_ Monster Carrot thought hopping towards an unsuspecting Yamcha while continuing to dodge the blasts to the best of his ability

Vegeta noticed the shift in the Rabbits position before telling everyone to stop firing Ki blasts. His eyes widened in realization when he noticed that Yamcha was looking at them rather than Monster Carrot himself

"Yamcha watch out!" The Prince yelled in panic but it was too late

Monster Carrot made a long hop towards Yamcha, who looked at him in fear, only to be stopped in midair by a clown looking boy

Yamcha was beside himself. _**'I wasn't paying attention and I was almost turned into a carrot'**_

"Thanks Chiaotzu I owe you" the bandit said seeing the arrival of Chiaotzu and Bulma

The boy that still had his hands towards Monster Carrot smiled and nodded at the Bandits thanks. At that moment Goku, Tien and Vegeta all returned to the ground

Vegeta turned to the rabbit with a sneer on his face and extended his hand towards him ready to do away with him before Goku yelled

"WAIT! We don't have to kill him. He could be useful to use as well. Imagine Frieza as a carrot Vegeta! We could literally eat him"

Vegeta thought over his adopted brothers suggestion for a moment and looked at Monster Carrots pleading look before shrugging and firing a Ki blast that finished the rabbit off

"Sorry Kakarot but I'd rather end Frieza's existence at his full power and that rabbit almost killed one of our friends. I couldn't allow him to remain breathing... And I hate carrots" Vegeta said

The group froze. None of them have ever heard Vegeta say the f-word out loud, not even Goku, and they couldn't do anything but stare at him shocked

This irritated the Prince who started walking away grabbing Bulma as he passed her

"Come on you idiots, we only have one more dragon ball to get let's get moving!" Vegeta said walking with Bulma who somehow managed to get the dragon ball radar out through her surprised state

Goku looked at the others before smiling brightly

"You guys managed to crack his shell! Congratulations you now have the strongest man on the planet willing to protect you with his life. Thanks for being his friends hopefully he'll get out of his grouchy persona now and relax more" Goku said before running to catch up with Vegeta and Bulma

Tien and Yamcha looked at each other before smiling and then followed them with Chiaotzu, Puar and Oolong in tow

As they are leaving the little town Vegeta was berating himself

' _ **I can't believe I called them my friends out loud. But I do trust them'**_ Vegeta thought before turning to look back at the group. He scanned everyone's face before looking at Bulma and Goku who both smiled at him before turning around thinking

' _ **It's good to have friends'**_

 **TBC**

 **This was definitely meant to be posted like 2 weeks ago and I'm sooo sorry that it wasn't. Good news is I'm graduating high school soon so chapters should be coming faster. Please continue to Read and Review**

 **Power Levels**

 **Monster Carrot: 20**

 **Thugs with guns: 5**

 **The rest are the same since last chapter**


	7. The Last Dragon Ball

**I know, I know it's been awhile and I apologize for that! I'm now used to the college lifestyle so I know how to write, play basketball and attend school at the same time. Updates should be more frequent hopefully. Now enjoy; Please Read and Review**

Chapter 7

Days passed as the crew traveled towards the location of the last Dragon ball. Since the last battle against Boss Rabbit training has resumed with a new level of intensity as Yamcha has since learned how to fly. With no bystanders in the way of a fight while in the air; the humans went all out in their sparring sessions against the Saiyans

Vegeta could see the progress that Tien and Yamcha have made even though it's only been a few days. Ever since he's come to the revelation that he considered them as friends he's been training with them as hard as he could without killing them. Though this greatly confused Tien and Yamcha, his logic was simple. The stronger they were when they faced Frieza, then the more likely they are to survive the battle

Now that he made friends he refused to lose his friends to the tyrant that plagued his life. The only other friend Vegeta ever had in his life was Raditz and Vegeta wasn't sure what became of him after he left him and Nappa on that planet

He remembered that Raditz promised to meet up with him one day but Vegeta really doubts the probability of that scenario if his friend returned to Frieza

Cringing suddenly at the thought of his first friend; Vegeta stopped moving and when the Vegeta stops, so does everyone else. Bulma was the first to question Vegeta's sudden stop

"What's wrong Vegeta? I promise you we're almost there. It would've been faster but you insisted we walk to further you guys' training" Bulma asked confused

Vegeta blinked and shrugged his shoulders as if to say nothing was wrong

Bulma and Goku didn't looked to convinced by this display in the least. Even the humans, who were getting more accustomed to Vegeta's mannerisms, looked unbelieving. Vegeta looked at the faces everyone were giving him before scoffing and looking away

"I'm fine! I'm just thinking about what this dragon is gonna be like" Vegeta said not necessarily lying. The thought had crossed his mind a few times since he first learned about the dragon balls

Bulma, Tien and Yamcha nodded in understanding while Goku started jumping with excitement. He too had been eager to see the dragon and knowing that Vegeta was too gave him the excuse he needed to let loose all his childish curiosity

"What color do you think he'll be? Do you think he'll have giant wings that block out the sun? Ooh ooh what if he had glowing red eyes!? That'd be so cool!" Goku said

While Chiaotzu, Oolong and Puar joined Goku in his musings about the Dragon, the rest of the group laughed at the imagination of their younger members

Then a huge castle like structure appeared in the distance

"There it is guys! That's where the last dragon ball is" Bulma exclaimed

Vegeta smirked in satisfaction as the rest of the group cheered. Their long journey was almost at an end which meant there would be more time for training

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go get this last dragon ball!" Vegeta said as the group cheered and walked towards the castle unaware of who was waiting for them there

 **Inside the Castle**

A blue elf like figure was wondering what to do about obtaining his dream of world conquest

Emperor Pilaf watched as a group of kids were walking towards his castle in interest. Due to his technology he knew that they were bringing him the dragon balls that he desperately desired but something about the tails on two of them and one of them having three eyes made the emperor feel uneasy

He knew that he wasn't the smartest person in the world, but he could sense the danger radiating off of the group, especially the one with the flame hair. He would take the upmost precaution when taking the dragon balls from them

"Mai! Shu! Get in here. I'm going to need you for this operation to be successful" Pilaf said summoning his subordinates

Mai appeared first. The 18 year old spy had a surprisingly high amount of experience is espionage and was a valuable asset in his kingdom

Shu came in not long after. He was ninja dog with such a smart mouth that the tiny Emperor has been in many confrontations with the dog in their long history of working together

"What can we do for you emperor Pilaf?" Mai asked with curiosity

"Take a look. They have the other six dragon balls and they're coming straight for us! Also two of them have tails and that worries me" Pilaf said moving aside so that Mai could look through the binoculars

Mai saw a group of people walking towards the palace. She narrowed her eyes to properly get an assessment on each individual person. She went from person to person until her eyes landed on the man with long wild hair. He seemed to freeze and look in her direction which caused the spy the blush and back away from the binoculars

"You should let them in, trap them in a room and then gas them. While they are out, take their dragon balls and make your wish before they wake up" Mai suggested

Mai's suggestion had the emperor smiling, and wondering why he hasn't thought of such an ingenious thing himself. Before he could thank Mai for the idea, Shu spoke up

"Wait why don't we just kill them while they are unconscious from the knockout gas?" He said

Pilaf stared at Shu for about 10 seconds before running over and hitting him right over his head causing the dog to shriek in pain

"What are you stupid! You want us to be labeled as murderers? That's an terrible idea. We're doing what Mai said and that's final now go get the preparations ready" Pilaf yelled causing Mai and Shu to rush off to follow the emperor's orders

Once they were gone, Pilaf smiled to himself and thought of how close he was to achieving his goal of ruling the world. He got excited and began to laugh and screamed to the top of his lungs "I'll rule the world!"

 **Back with the Group**

They had just arrived at the front of the castle before both Goku and Vegeta's ears perked up when they heard the shout exclaiming it'll rule the world. The two brothers looked at each other and laughed

The sudden laughing of the Saiyans had the rest of the group confused but before any of them could question why they were laughing, Vegeta spoke up

"The owner of this castle knows we're here and he plans on taking the dragon balls from us to wish for world conquest"

The earthlings were quiet before they too burst into laughter

"He obviously doesn't know who he's dealing with. Oh man world conquest, what a childish ambition" Yamcha said

Yamcha had felt someone was watching him earlier but he didn't say anything since he now knew the castle was populated. The owner was probably looking at him and his friends through the window or something

"Well let's go entertain this man with the dream of world domination" Vegeta said lifting his hand up and gathering energy in his palms. Bulma immediately began to panic

"Wait! If we just blow down the door won't they think we're hostile!?" Bulma said

Vegeta looked at Bulma for a second before Tien fired an energy ball at the door destroying it as well as half of the castle, revealing the ashen forms of a young woman and a ninja dog. Vegeta let his energy dissipate before he and Goku laughed at Bulma's incredulous face. Then Bulma turned to the smirking three eyed man before yelling

"WHAT WAS THAT TIEN!? WHAT IF YOU DESTROYED THE DRAGON BALL!"

"Obviously my blast didn't destroy the dragon ball Bulma. I put way less power into that Ki blast then Vegeta put into the beam that destroyed Fire Mountain and the dragon ball survived that so it's still intact and these two will tell us where it is" Tien said calmly while pointing to the woman and dog who jumped in fear

"He has a point and this way was much more effective then I imagined it would be" Vegeta said causing Bulma to cross her arms and look away muttering something about brutes under their breath

Yamcha walked towards the two smoke covered figures and began to interrogate them, but something made him freeze causing the group to run to join Yamcha; but before they could reach him the woman grabbed him and pointed a gun to his head

"Stay right where you are or the pretty boy dies" Mai exclaimed making the group stop in their tracks. The physical contact made Yamcha nearly faint as he wasn't used to attractive girls holding him that close to their body

Shu shook out of his stupor and drew his sword before pointing it at Yamcha's midsection

"Hand over the dragon balls now and quietly come with us. If you refuse we won't hesitate to kill him" the dog said to the group

Yamcha didn't even feel the severity of the situation he was in. All he could feel was woman's body pressed against his own. The contact was fogging his senses making him absolutely useless to his friends at the moment

Vegeta looked at the scene with a pondering expression. He knew that the bullets that came out of the gun wouldn't be strong enough to hurt him or Goku but he also knew that earthlings didn't have the tough skin the Saiyans had. At such a close proximity he wasn't sure that he'd be quick enough to get there before she'd pull the trigger

Vegeta wasn't to fond of the idea of losing another friend. Especially since he just accepted the fact that they were friends but he needed a little more distance between the gun and Yamcha's head before he'd be comfortable enough to zoom in and save him

"Bulma give them the dragon balls" Vegeta said quietly causing a frustrated look to appear on Bulma's face, but she didn't argue. She trusted Vegeta's judgment.

While Bulma was handing the dragon balls to Shu, Yamcha regained enough of his composure to turn and at the woman behind him. The ash did little to hide her beautiful face from his view. He could see a sadness in her obsidian orbs like she didn't like what she was doing. As if sensing his eyes on her she looked back at him in curiosity. Yamcha flashed a smile causing her to blush and push the gun closer to his head

' ** _That's a good sign, so maybe my fear of girls is premature if such a beautiful woman finds me attractive. SWEET!... maybe I can talk my way out of this'_** Yamcha thought

" Why are you doing this?" He whispered to Mai

Mai couldn't believe the nerve of this man. First he smiled at her and now he's trying to start a conversation with her

"I don't have to explain anything to you" Mai said in indignation

"I knew you'd say something like that. Well just know there's always another way" Yamcha replied

This shocked Mai so much that her finger left the trigger

Seeing this brief moment of hesitation, Vegeta moved as fast as he could and snatched the gun from Mai knocking her to the ground. He crushed the gun before charging a energy ball and aiming it straight at Mai

Seeing this Shu unsheathed his blade and rushed at Vegeta only to be stopped by Goku and Tien. Bulma, Oolong and Puar rushed to where Yamcha was to check on him but Yamcha was already in motion

Vegeta stared down at the woman with pure malice in his eyes. He didn't like killing females but this one had crossed the line and threatened one of his friends so she must be eliminated. He felt a little remorse while looking at the fear that was obvious in her expression but he couldn't allow that to stop him from doing what must be done

Mai stared at the blue energy with nothing but fear in her expression. She felt the heat radiating of the ball from her current location. She couldn't move, it was as if the mans' icy cold glare was keeping her stuck in her spot. She looked over to see Shu stopped by the mans' colleagues so she knew she wasn't going to be saved. She had already accepted her fate before bowed her head before she felt the wind in front of her shift slightly

Both Vegeta and Mai's eyes widened when they saw the form of Yamcha get between her and energy ball

Yamcha breathed in a mouthful of air before yelling at the Prince

"I WON'T LET YOU KILL HER" causing the whole area to go quiet. Even Pilaf, who was watching from his room, was shocked by this turn of events

Vegeta's shocked expression turned into one of anger as he was only doing this to protect Yamcha, and now Yamcha was defending the very woman who held a gun to his head mere moments before

Why couldn't the bandit just be grateful and move out the way. He was about to voice his frustration before he felt a soft hand on his shoulder

Bulma was there with a soft expression on her face as she shook her head 'no' slowly. Vegeta looked into her deep blue eyes before slowly letting the energy dissipate and dissolve back into his hand

Tien had taken the dragon ball back from Shu before letting him pass to check on his fallen comrade. When he got there he could see Mai staring back up at Yamcha with amazement

Sensing eyes on him, he turned around and gave her a warm smile and a thumbs up

"I think we got off on the wrong foot, so let's try this again" Yamcha said causing the whole group to sweat drop and fall down (A/N you know how they do in anime lol XD)

"In exchange for your lives we require the last Dragon Ball" Vegeta demanded

Shu and Mai nodded to each other before telling the group to follow them into the part of the castle that was still standing

Pilaf began shaking in frustration that his subordinates gave up that easily and were now leading the group to his location. Pilaf didn't know what to do so naturally he began to panic and frantically run around in circles

That was how the group found him five minutes later when they took the dragon ball. Pilaf tried to resist but a death glare from Vegeta shut him down quick

Now that they had all 7 dragon balls the wish could finally be made and Goku couldn't be happier

"We finally get to see the Dragon!" He said excitedly before being hit on the head by Vegeta

"Pipe down Kakarot! There will be no summoning tonight. I can feel a full moon approaching so we will be spending the night at this palace. Unless of course the blue dwarf has a problem?" Vegeta said causing Pilaf to sweat drop

"Of course not! There's plenty of room for you and you're friends to spend the night. Make yourselves at home" Pilaf said

Vegeta smirked at the tiny man before he felt Goku's energy rise. He looked to see Goku looking out the window with excitement

"Kakarot what are you doing? We aren't allowed to transform right now. There's to many people here!" He said pulling Goku away from the window much to the disappointment of the other Saiyan

"Alright everyone to sleep. The wish will be made tomorrow at noon and Pilaf if you and goons even consider trying to take the dragon balls while we're sleep I'll personally send you to hell. Even you Mai, Yamcha can't save you twice" Vegeta said menacingly before taking Bulma and walking out the room to go to bed

Tien and Chiaotzu followed shortly after and Goku soon after that, still pouting. Pilaf and his gang stood there in fear before Yamcha laughed and told them that's just Vegeta getting used to them

Yamcha winked at Mai before he, Puar and Oolong left the room as well.

Pilaf, Shu and Mai all stayed in the room with half fear, half incredulous expressions on thin faces. All wondering the same thing. 'What have we gotten ourselves into'

 **TBC**

 **And that's Chapter 7 please give feedback. What do you guys think they should wish for now that Bulma and Vegeta both realize their feelings for one another? Should Pilaf and the gang get their wish? Please review to let me know you're opinions. I can always use your ideas. Especially original ones! :D. Until next time**

 **Power Levels**

 **Vegeta: 17,550**

 **Goku: 11,025**

 **Yamcha: 120**

 **Tien: 205**


	8. Vegeta's Wish

Chapter 8

As the sun rose Vegeta thought heavily about what he was going to wish for. There were many things that crossed his mind but many of his wish ideas seemed to have major downfalls to go along with their benefits. Immortality for example, was one of the main options he juggled with

While the idea of living forever was intriguing and guarantees victory against Frieza at some point, Vegeta couldn't help but see that as taking the easy way out. His Saiyan Pride wouldn't allow a cop out strategy such as that. He'd also never enjoy the thrill of battle since he could no longer be defeated. Overall, Vegeta was sure that immortality would be more of a curse than a blessing for someone like him

 ** _"I could always wish for the strength to defeat frieza… or for the dragon to take care of him for me"_** Vegeta thought to himself. The thought was ultimately rejected however, as having the power given to him bothers him and Frieza must die by Saiyan hands. Anything else is unacceptable to the Saiyan prince

The sound of Bulma waking up beside him stirred him out of his musings . She flashed a smile at him, which he responded to with a smirk

"Good morning Vegeta. Today's the big day huh? Everything that we've been doing for the past weeks has been leading to this. We'll finally see the dragon and make a wish!" Bulma said excitedly

She couldn't help but feel happy for Vegeta. Of course she'd miss out on her lifetime supply of strawberries, but she felt that Vegeta deserved the wish more

Vegeta just nodded at Bulma's assessment. He was still thinking about what to wish for

Bulma wasn't satisfied with Vegeta's nod and wanted to get more out of the prince.

"So what are you going to wish for?" Bulma asked curiously

Vegeta looked at Bulma with a straight face and then casually shrugged his shoulders

"I honestly have no idea what I'm going to wish for Bulma… I just want it to be meaningful and beneficial for everyone" the prince replied

"Well that sounded very out of character for you Vegeta. When did you start caring for people other than yourself and Goku?" Bulma questioned teasingly

"The moment I ran into you" Vegeta replied honestly before he could stop himself

Both Bulma and Vegeta's eyes widened at the prince's confession. Slowly Bulma smiled brightly and leaned in to give Vegeta a kiss on the cheek causing the Saiyan to blush

"Well I'm sure you'll think of something when the time comes now lets go make this wish" Bulma said leaving the room leaving a blushing Vegeta behind

Everyone was gathered outside the remains of Pilaf's castle in anticipation for the summoning of the dragon. Goku in particular was incredibly giddy

"Can we hurry up and do this already? I can't wait to see this dragon" Goku said losing patience

Bulma stepped up to the dragon balls in order to make the wish but before she could; emperor Pilaf stepped in front of her

"ETERNAL DRAGON, COME FORTH AND GRANT MY WISH!" Pilaf yelled at the top of his lungs

Vegeta was livid and quickly zoomed up to the emperor's side, grabbing him by the collar and hoisting him up in the air

"I thought I had made it clear to you that any attempt at taking the wish from us will result in a slow painful death. Now which limb should I remove first?" The prince said menacingly causing Pilaf to quiver in fear

"I wa-wasn't trying to st-steal the wish Mr. Ve-Vegeta. I only wanted t-to summon the dragon for you" Pilaf stuttered

"Do you really think that I'll believe that pathetic excuse for trying to defy me? This the end of the line for you" Vegeta said raising his hand but he stopped when he noticed the sky had gotten dark

There was a thundering boom and a fierce crackling sound as a blinding light erupted from the dragon balls. Eventually it took form and there floated a long serpent like green dragon

" **YOU THAT HAVE SUMMONED ME, STATE YOUR DESIRE. I WILL GRANT YOU ONLY 1 WISH** " the dragon boomed loudly

Everyone in attendance looked at Vegeta in expectance. Vegeta lets his eyes wander throughout the group. He let his eyes wonder on Goku who smirked

"You can do this Brother! I'll support any wish you make" Goku said

Vegeta thought about Goku's words carefully

' ** _Brother… Kakarot might've just given me the perfect wish!_** ' the prince thought to himself

Vegeta threw Pilaf back towards the group before looking at the Dragon. He took a deep breath before stating his wish

"I wish that Kakarot and I's siblings be teleported here to my location" Vegeta said with a smirk on his face

The dragon's eyes glowed red causing Goku to shout

"I totally called that!"

Then the Dragon's voice announced " **YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED. FAREWELL"** then the dragon balls rose into the air and scattered all over the Earth

Both Vegeta and Goku waited in excitement as they looked around for more Saiyans. Then as if out of no where 3 beams of light shot down each light revealing the form of a person. The first form stopped out of the light in complete shock

"Prince Vegeta? Kakarot? Is that you" the tall long haired man asked Vegeta and Goku causing Vegeta to smile a genuine smile

"Raditz. No need to be so formal. We are friends after all. Kakarot this is your older brother" Vegeta said putting his hands on the older male's shoulders

Goku looked in surprise before smiling and launching himself at Raditz, who caught his brother with a smile

"It's nice to finally see you to Kakarot and Friends? Seems like you've grown soft on this planet away from Frieza's clutches" Raditz said teasingly

"Well if you think that then check my power" the prince said smirking back at his first friend. Although he wouldn't admit this out loud he truly missed Raditz

Two more figures walked out of the light and towards the group. One looked like a slightly older version of Goku and the other looked like a child aged Vegeta. Both Raditz and Vegeta stared in shock as the younger saiyans walked towards them

"Turles?" Raditz said uncertainly

"Tarble?" Vegeta said with the same level of uncertainty

Both of the younger saiyans looked up at their names being called. Then they looked at each other before smiling and running towards their older brothers. It was such an un-saiyan like thing to do but with the isolation the two felt on their respective planets; it felt good to be around the familiar faces of their older siblings

 **With Tarble and Vegeta**

With tears in his eyes Tarble ran towards his estranged older brother. He was outcast by their father because of his power level and he didn't know how Vegeta would react to seeing him

"Tarble I thought I'd never see you again after father sending you to that planet on the other side of the solar system" Vegeta said embracing his brother

This action greatly surprised Tarble who wasn't used to being hugged

"Vegeta I don't understand. How did I get here?" Tarble asked confused

"I'll explain everything later. It's good to have you little brother. How was your stay on the planet father sent you to?" Vegeta asked

'I don't get it. I thought father said that saiyans need to block off emotions and be ruthless, but Vegeta is being nice to me' Tarble thought to himself before smiling and answering the question

"It was fun! The people on that planet were a little weird looking, but they were nice and fed me well. I am the strongest warrior there but I'm still pretty weak for a Saiyan with royal blood… maybe that's why father sent me there" Tarble said lowering his head

Vegeta looked away from his brother for a second. It was true that Tarble's power wasn't nearly as high as his, and even Goku far surpassed him despite being a third class Saiyan. That's not what mattered to Vegeta though

"That doesn't matter Tarble. Now that we're together again we can train together so you'll get stronger for sure. We both have royal blood in us so we were destined to be great; never forget that" Vegeta said

This caused a sincere smile to show on Tarble's face and tears of joy filled the 14 year olds eyes as he nodded at his brother's words

"Thanks Vegeta, I promise I won't let you down" Tarble said

Vegeta knew that his little brother was going to try his very best to get stronger and the thought caused a streak of pride in the eldest prince

"I know you won't Tarble; now lets go rejoin the group. I want to introduce you to my friends and allies" Vegeta said as he and Tarble started to walk back towards the group

 **With Raditz, Goku and Turles**

Raditz hasn't been this happy in a long time. He was reunited with his little siblings who looked so much like their father. He became aware that Turles and Goku didn't know each other, so he felt that it was his responsibility of the oldest to introduce them

"Turles this is Kakarot. He's our youngest brother born on the day that Frieza destroyed our planet" Raditz said pushing his brothers together

Turles and Goku looked at each other in confusion at first, but then Goku smiled and hugged Turles. This action caused Raditz to smile at his brothers before laughing at Turles' embarrassed face

"You just like me Turles!" Goku said excitedly releasing his hug on his brother

Turles blinked at the comment before smirking

"I guess we both got our looks from our father. Obviously Raditz looks like mom, I mean look at that hair" Turles said laughing along with Goku

Raditz, obviously offended, rolled his eyes at his siblings' antics. They've barely been around each other for 5 mins and they were already teaming up to torment him

"That was very funny Turles, good to know you've grown up to be a typical third class clown" Raditz teased causing Turles to growl

"Hey Vegeta used to call me that all the time! What does that mean?" Goku asked

Raditz and Turles looked at each other before Raditz stepped forward to explain it

"Well Kakarot, saiyans are assigned a class based on their power levels at birth. I was born with a power level of 80 so I am a middle class Saiyan. Turles was born with a power level of 8 so he is a low class Saiyan. Do you understand now?" Raditz asked Goku who looked confused

Goku simply nodded dumbly causing Raditz and Turles to both Sweat drop

"Wait Raditz what was Kakarot's power level at birth?" Turles asked

Raditz thought for a minute before bursting into laughter. This action confused both Goku and Turles

"Kakarot was born with a power level of 2" Raditz said still chuckling

Now it was Turles turn to laugh as Goku's face turned red in embarrassment. He didn't like that he was born with such a low power level, but after assessing his brothers' powers level and smirking

"Neither of you two can laugh about power levels considering your current power" Goku said

This immediately caused his brothers laughter to stop. They both tapped the side of their scouters to see Goku's power. Goku's smirk widened as he saw the expressions on his brothers face

Raditz was amazed at Goku's power and also incredibly proud. Turles was proud as well, but he was also a little jealous of his younger brother's superior power

"Training with Vegeta has really benefited you Kakarot. I'm impressed but I'll close the gap when we start training" Raditz said smirking

Turles smirked and agreed with Raditz. Turles was happy to be around his siblings after being alone for most of his life . He wasn't sure how he got there, but he wasn't going to ask questions. He was just glad that he wasn't alone anymore

"Hey guys come with me; let me introduce you to me and Vegeta's friends" Goku said happily grabbing Raditz and Turles hands and dragging them towards the group

Raditz and Turles looked at each other and shook their head smiling as they allowed Goku to drag them towards the earthlings

 **Normal POV**

The Saiyans returned to the group with their siblings and the introductions were more than humorous

The earthlings fawned over the similarities between Turles and Goku with the only noticeable difference being their skin tones with Turles a being slightly darker shade

There was also a mass confusion on why Tarble was so polite in comparison to Vegeta. While it took weeks for Vegeta to even show signs of friendship towards the earthlings; Tarble embraced them as friends immediately

Raditz didn't click automatically with the humans. Seeing that he was raised in Frieza's army; he didn't automatically trust people that much. However, after Yamaha commented on his hair, Raditz began to feel more comfortable

Overall, the group welcomed the new saiyans with open arms. Having the saiyans in the group seemed to make Vegeta and Goku happier which in turn made them happy

"Alright now that the wish has been made lets go back to my house" Bulma exclaimed

Everyone nodded and began their walk towards Capsule Corp following Bulma and Vegeta who were hand in hand much to Raditz and Tarble's delight

Even the Pilaf crew was welcome to Capsule Corps with open arms due to much pleading from Yamcha

Tarble, Turles and Goku plotted together often to cause mischief for the older members of the group while journeying back to West city much to the dismay of the rest of the group. The group dreaded the day that the three young saiyans teamed up on pranks. They'd be an unstoppable force that Earth wasn't ready for

When the group arrived in West City, the Saiyans were instantly surprised the sheer number of people that filled the streets. Even Vegeta, Turles and Raditz, who had been on other highly populated planets weren't used to cities this large

Capsule Corp itself was a large building with plenty of rooms for everyone to have one. Being royalty, Vegeta and Tarble weren't affected by the size, but the others, with the exception of Bulma and the Pilaf gang were slack jawed

"Bulma I can't believe you live in such a huge house! Can I have my own room?" Goku asked excitedly

Bulma laughed at the youngest Saiyan before laughing and nodding at the youngest Saiyan

"Of course you can! All of you can have any room you like. You can either have your own room, or room with someone else depending on your preference" the heiress said

Goku and Turles looked at each other and smiled before Goku responded

"Never mind I'm going to room with my Brothers" causing a surprised shout from Raditz

The 22 year old Saiyan sweat dropped at the thought of rooming with the two copies of his father

"Umm scratch that Bulma. Kakarot and Turles can room together but I'd much rather having my own space" Raditz said ignoring the slight disappointment on his younger siblings faces

Later that night everyone were in their rooms and settled down. Raditz was busy putting away the clothes Bulma bought him earlier at the place called the mall when he heard his door open

He sighed in annoyance as he thought it was Turles and Goku, who had consistently been in and out of his room since they moved into Capsule Corp, but when he opened the door he was greeted by none other than Vegeta

"Vegeta!? What are you doing here this time of night?" Raditz asked confused stepping aside so that the prince can enter. He had thought that Vegeta would be with Bulma at this hour

Vegeta had a serious look on his face as he prepared himself to talk to his first friend

"Raditz… Are you okay" Vegeta asked seriously

At the tone of his voice Raditz automatically knew what he referring too and his mood suddenly got a lot more serious

"I'm fine Vegeta, but a lot of things happened in your absence. Frieza has missed torturing you, so he used me instead" Raditz said causing Vegeta to grimace

"Don't worry I could take it because I knew it was for a good cause, but Frieza definitely did his best to break me and Nappa…" Raditz trailed off

Vegeta looked on in shock as he asked "What happened to Nappa?"

Raditz expression darkened and Vegeta could feel his power rising

"It all started when…"

 **TBC**

 **Ages: Tarble and Turles are 14 which makes them 2 years older than Goku/Kakarot**

 **Power Levels**

 **Tarble: 3,500 (he's still a elite. He just isn't near as strong as Vegeta was)**

 **Turles: 2,000 (I might be high balling for a young Turles but it seems like he'd be a strong kid based of the tree of might movie)**

 **Raditz: 7,200 *you'll understand why next chapter***

 **All the other power levels are the same**


	9. Raditz' Journey

Chapter 9

"It all started when we returned from our mission the night you left twelve years ago" Raditz started causing Vegeta's ears to perk up

 **12 years ago**

Raditz and Nappa stared at the fading form of Vegeta's space pod before looking at each other and nodding with serious expressions adorning their faces

Both of the Saiyans knew that planet Vegeta was most likely destroyed and their families along with it. After the last transmission that came threw Vegeta's scouter, they knew that their race would eventually get retribution, but until that day they must bide their time and serve under the tyrant that destroyed their home

The thought of it unnerved the 10 year old Raditz and he didn't know if he could fake loyalty to the evil lizard responsible for his parents and planets destruction, especially long enough to give Vegeta time to get strong enough to defeat Frieza

Seeing his younger comrades face scrunch up in anger, Nappa placed a comforting hand on the child's shoulder. This was not a normal act for the former Saiyan army commander, but he could see that Raditz needed some form of comforting. He was just told that his family and planet was destroyed. Nappa could sympathize with Raditz

"Come on kid. Lets get back to Frieza's base and give him our mission report" Nappa said letting go of his shoulder

Raditz nodded and together, the two Saiyans made their way towards their space pods

When Raditz and Nappa arrived on Frieza's spaceship they were met with many smug looking faces from Frieza's soldiers, and muffled laughter could be heard throughout the halls

Raditz was very close to lashing out at the nearest soldier, as he couldn't stand the looks he and Nappa were getting. His tail swayed violently back and forth as he began to gather his energy

Being the closest to Raditz; Nappa's scouter alerted him of Raditz' raising power immediately and despite the low level it would be sure to alert the other other scouters in the area

Thinking fast Nappa grabbed Raditz tail and all the power drained from the young Saiyan almost instantly

The groggy Raditz gave Nappa a look of appreciation as the former Saiyan general carried him by his tail to their quarters

 ** _'Note to self: Remember to teach Raditz how to get over the effects of tail grabbing'_** Nappa thought to himself as he threw Raditz on to his cottage

Once they were behind closed doors, the two began to strategize on how they would explain Vegeta's death to Frieza

Even though he was the youngest of the group, he was easily the strongest, and it was unlikely that Nappa and Raditz could survive a battle that would kill the prince. Their story had to be flawless if it was going to even have a chance at convincing Frieza

Raditz looked up sharply as if he was physically slapped in the face. He just had an idea that was capable of fooling and pleasing Frieza at the same time. He turned to alert Nappa of his plan

"Nappa, Frieza sent us to an technologically advanced planet to purge correct? What if we say that after we thought we killed all the inhabitants a single survivor hacked our scouters and snuck up on us and took out Vegeta before you killed him?" Raditz suggested

Nappa thought over Raditz plan. Hypothetically it could work, and all the details would add up. Nappa couldn't help but be impressed by the ten year olds plan

"That could work and seeing the Vegeta was the strongest out of us, it's only natural to assume that they would attack him as he was the greatest threat. That's battle strategy 101" the former army commander said smirking

Raditz smirked to himself as the plan was developed. Shortly after the plan was fully developed, the two saiyans were interrupted by their door being opened by a low level Frieza henchman

"Hey monkeys, Frieza demands you go to his throne room at once for your mission report. Don't keep him waiting too long or I'll drag you there myself" the alien said smugly smiling before he felt a hot beam burning a hole through his body

He looked up to see Nappa with a sinister smirk and his hand extended before he collapsed to the floor dead

Raditz looked at Nappa in surprise causing Nappa to shrug his shoulders as walked out the door leaving Raditz behind

 ** _'I see. I have to be ruthless like Nappa if I'm going to survive long enough to reconnect with Vegeta later'_** Raditz thought to himself as he disintegrated the dead body before hastily catching up to Nappa

Once the two Saiyans arrived at the door to Frieza's throne room they looked at each other and with a nod of understanding they both entered the room heads high and proud

Both Saiyans realized their mistake when four death beams penetrated their knees forcing them to kneel

Raditz gasped in pain as he looked up to see Frieza's smoking finger still pointed towards them

"Never enter my throne room with your head held high you stupid monkeys! You're not worth the dirt on my floor and you dare look so proud?" Frieza said causing a laugh to erupt form Zarbon and Dodoria who were instantly silenced with a look from Frieza

Nappa who was struggling to keep his composure let a low growl escape from his throat. This was the wrong move as he was suddenly on the receiving end of another death beam to his right bicep

"What was that brute? I didn't hear much over the delightful sound of your pain besides that looks like a natural position for you" Frieza said laughing in pure amusement

Nappa lifted his head up slowly with veins of anger protruding from his skull. The scouters beeping in the room were the only warning to the older Saiyans intentions before a yellow beam of energy erupted from his mouth sailing straight towards Frieza

Seeing what his comrade did Raditz thought fast and zoomed in front of the blast before anyone could do anything

The young Saiyan felt nothing but a burning sensation on his back. The blast from Nappa was much stronger than he anticipated, but he knew that if the beam had reached Frieza, then Nappa was as good as dead, and Raditz did not want to be alone on this ship, besides Vegeta needed as many allies as he could get in order to defeat Frieza and Raditz would not let Nappa jeopardize their mission

He'd rather die! And as he smoldering body hit the ground he realized that at the moment dying was a very real possibility before losing consciousness. The room was quiet for a moment as everyone looked at Raditz' charred body

Seeing the young Saiyans smoking body land with a thud Frieza's amusement grew

"Well it seems that the little monkey was smarter than you Nappa, raise your energy against me again and I'll send you to you're family… Speaking of little monkeys; where is Vegeta?" Frieza asked realizing that his favorite toy wasn't there

Being the only one capable of responding Nappa looked up

"He was killed by the last survivor of that planet. We had our scouters hacked and he ambushed us. He saw Prince Vegeta as the greatest threat and took him out first… by the time I was able to respond and eliminate the last life form, Vegeta was already gone " Nappa said solemnly

Frieza's eyes narrowed as he assessed the story. It does make sense because the Saiyans scouters did go offline. Zarbon and Dodoria both looked at their leader as he contemplated over the bald Saiyans words

Finally, Frieza sighed at what seemed to be genuine sadness before his smile turned sinister

"That is truly unfortunate and I just received him as a gift from his deceased Father, but that is why I kept Raditz. He is now my new toy" Frieza said coldly causing everyone in the room with exception of the unconscious Raditz to feel a chill down their spine

He turned to Zarbon and Dodoria before beginning to bark orders

"Take the two monkeys to the healing chambers and have them healed. Once the little monkey has fully healed bring him to me so I can inform him of his new role in my empire. Just to clarify I want him unharmed" He said

The two henchman hurried to fulfill Frieza's orders with Dodoria hauling the nearly unconscious giant on his shoulders and walking towards the healing chamber room. Zarbon simply grabbed Raditz by the tail and followed the pink brute

Seeing the rough treatment Raditz was receiving Nappa weakly said " Be careful with his tail you idiot"

The remark caused Zarbon to viciously backhand the Saiyan. The impact was enough to make Dodoria stumble a little while holding him

"Never speak to me in such a way ever again you filthy oaf" the blue skinned alien said before continuing to march on towards the infirmary followed by the disgruntled Dodoria

Once there, the Saiyans were tossed into the healing chamber to recover from their encounter with Frieza

Zarbon and Dodoria watched patiently as the charred body of Raditz slowly returned to its natural color and the wounds were beginning to heal

Bored waiting Dodoria decided to strike up a conversation with Zarbon

"So what do you think Lord Frieza has planned for the boy?" He asked him curiously

Zarbon sneered at the question. Dodoria disgusted him and even though he couldn't care less about the young Saiyan, he couldn't even imagine what horrors Frieza had in store for him

"I have no clue, but it cant be anything pleasant that's for sure" Zarbon replied clearly not wanting to continue the conversation

Sensing this Dodoria didn't say anything else to Zarbon as he was left alone to his thoughts

 ** _'I wonder if Lord Frieza will want help in torturing him'_** Dodoria smiled and licked his crusty lips as the thought crossed his mind

Seeing his actions Zarbon resisted the urge to vomit. He hated that he had to work with such a repulsive creature and if it wasn't for Frieza's protection; Zarbon would've rid the universe of Dodoria decades ago

The beeping of the machine 3 hours later alerted the two henchman that a Saiyan was done healing, unfortunately for them it was Nappa instead of Raditz

The bald Saiyan stepped out of the healing tank and openly glared at Zarbon and Dodoria with pure hatred as he dried and dressed himself

Dodoria smirked at him while Zarbon just ignored the Saiyan altogether

"Why are you two still here?" Nappa asked

While Zarbon debated whether or not it was any of his business, Dodoria took the opportunity to torment the larger Saiyan

"We are gonna take the kid with us and use him for our personal entertainment" Dodoria said licking his lips

The implied meaning of Dodoria's words made both Zarbon and Nappa look at him in disgust. Nappa wasn't at all amused with Dodoria's intention for the child but Zarbon spoke before he could

"Dodoria if you so much as think about doing something like that to the little monkey I'll destroy you. That's disgusting and Frieza gave us specific orders on bringing him back unharmed" he said with a very sinister look that chilled Dodoria to his core

Nappa looked at Zarbon in shock before his facial expression slowly turned to something resembling gratitude

The room fell into silence as no one made a sound for hours until the beeping of the healing chamber alerted the three that Raditz was done healing

Raditz stepped out surprised to see not only Nappa, but Zarbon and Dodoria there waiting for him to finish healing

"Get dressed and come with us Saiyan. Frieza is waiting for you" Zarbon said

Raditz looked at Nappa in fear as he followed Zarbon and Dodoria out the room. All Nappa could do was return to his quarters and hope that the younger saiyan would be fine

Raditz walked behind Zarbon and Dodoria in silence wondering what Frieza had in store for him. Raditz knew that he was no match for Frieza, but if Frieza planned to dispose of him he wouldn't go down without a fight

Zarbon looked back and saw the determined yet fearful expression on the young Saiyan's face before sighing

"Relax little monkey, we aren't going to touch you. Frieza is just going to inform you of your new role within the empire. Think of it as a promotion of sorts" Zarbon said somewhat calming Raditz

Raditz couldn't help but wonder what this 'promotion' was that Zarbon was talking about but he wouldn't have to wonder long as Zarbon and Dodoria stopped outside Frieza's doors stepping aside to let Raditz in

"Frieza's waiting for you inside Saiyan. Stay quiet and try not to scream to hard no matter how much it hurts" Dodoria said teasing Raditz and laughing

Both Raditz and Zarbon rolled their eyes as Raditz walked forward and entered Frieza's throne room

Remembering what happened last time he entered Frieza's room, Raditz swallowed his pride and bowed his head as he entered

Seeing this Frieza chuckled to himself

"My my, I guess the little monkey learned from last time. I'm impressed" Frieza said in a falsely sweet voice

Raditz didn't like constantly being called a monkey but he knew that there was nothing that he could do about it. Frieza's power was just worlds ahead of his own

"I was told by Zarbon that you wanted to inform me of my new role within your empire. What does he mean by that?" Raditz asked

"Oh its quite simple child, you are now my personal punching bag. Every time I need to let off some pent up frustration you will be called so that I can beat you until all my stress leaves. I wont kill you, but you will experience pain like you have never felt before. You will also be tortured on the daily basis and I expect you to come at a moments notice to come whenever I call. Is this understood?" Frieza said

Raditz couldn't help himself as he trembled in fear. He slowly nodded as he understood what Frieza was ordering him to do. Frieza smirked at the blatant fear in the child's eyes

"Good to know that you understand your position. Your job is one of the most important ones in the entire organization. You should feel honored young saiyan" Frieza said smiling

Frieza could feel Raditz' overwhelming fear and it delighted him. He dismissed Raditz after making sure that Raditz understood

After Raditz left the room he quickly returned to his shared room with Nappa. When he opened the door the older Saiyan instantly rose and seeing the expression on Raditz' face his expression darkened

"What did that midget lizard say to you?" Nappa asked

Raditz looked up at his comrade and told him everything that Frieza told him. The veins in Nappa's head twitched furiously as he processed what he just heard. He looked at Raditz before making his mind up

"Raditz come here" Nappa said shocking the him

Raditz looked up to Nappa as he put his large hand on the top of his wild mane of hair. Raditz suddenly felt a surge of power as Nappa transferred a little over half of his power into the ten year old

Empowered Raditz looked down at his hand in confusion before looking up to see that Nappa had already left

Panicking, Raditz clicked his scouter locking on to Nappa's energy which had already made it to Frieza's throne room. Raditz ran as fast as he could to Frieza's room only to freeze and stare in shock at what he saw

Nappa had broken down Frieza's door and sent a bomber dx towards the frost demon. As the smoke cleared Frieza's expression was of pure malice and the evil energy could be felt in the air. He raised a finger and fired death beam that pierced Nappa's heart

Coughing blood, the large saiyan hit the floor. Seeing Raditz standing in the doorway, Nappa gave the young saiyan one final smile before his eyes closed for the last time

Raditz stared at the scene in horror as his only ally in Frieza's empire was killed right before his eyes. He unknowingly let tears roll down his face as he looked at the lifeless body of Nappa

Frieza looked over to see Raditz standing in the doorway. He smiled before commenting

"Perfect timing Raditz. I was just feeling a little stressed so I require your services. Please scream as loud as you can. I love hearing the sounds of suffering" Frieza said

Raditz watched with blank eyes as Dodoria walked by him with Nappa's lifeless body in his hands. He slowly took his eyes of off his head body before slowly walking to Frieza and receiving the beating of his life

For the next 12 years he received weekly abuse from Frieza and although it was unpleasant his power did grow greatly throughout his stay here. He now rivaled the power of an elite Saiyan

Raditz was just wondering how Vegeta and Kakarot were doing before he felt a strong pull in his stomach as he was transported through space in an instant. Next thing he knew he was surrounded by his brothers and the 2 princes

 **Present Day**

Vegeta looked at Raditz with sympathy as he finished his story on what he's been through. Vegeta felt bad that he had to leave his friend behind when he left and he doesn't like that he's been through so much torture in his stay with Frieza

"Raditz I promise that Frieza will pay for what he's done to you" Vegeta said with a fierce look of determination on his face

Raditz smirked at the oldest prince before replying

"I have no doubt that he will Vegeta. If I didn't have the upmost faith in you then I wouldn't have bothered surviving as long as I have. You WILL avenge our race and I'll be there to witness it"

The room got quiet as Vegeta and Raditz shared a moment of camaraderie before Vegeta stood up and walked towards the door but before he could leave Raditz called out

"Make sure to return quickly to Princess Bulma, you have been keeping her waiting for the past few hours"

Vegeta froze in his tracks as he turned towards his friend

" Meet me on the lawn at 8 am. I think we're long overdue for a sparing match" Vegeta said before marching out the room

Raditz smirked at Vegeta's retreating form then laid down on his bed and closing his eyes

Raditz couldn't help but smile as he drifted into the best sleep he had sine he was 10.

 **TBC**

 **Thank you for all the support and reviews on the last chapter. For those asking about my update schedule, I will begin to update either once a week or once every two weeks**

 **Power levels**

 **Raditz: 490**

 **(Zenkai): 900**

 **(After Nappa gave him power): 3900**

 **Nappa: 6500**

 **(Zenkai): 7200**


	10. Training Begins

Chapter 10

The next morning Vegeta and Raditz faced off on the lawn. Everybody was there to witness the match between the two oldest Saiyans and everyone had their own opinions on who would win

There was no doubt on who was the stronger between the two but Raditz was more experienced on an actual battlefield and his technique could be able to even out the fight

In Raditz' corner, he had Turles, Tien, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Mai, Puar and Oolong. Turles would never bet against his older brother unlike Goku, Tien and Yamcha just wanted to see Vegeta lose, Mai was afraid of Vegeta after their altercation and Chiaotzu, Puar and Oolong were just siding with Yamcha and Tien

In Vegeta's corner, he had Goku, Bulma, Tarble, Pilaf and Shu. Goku loved his older brother but he seriously doubted that he could defeat Vegeta alone, Bulma believed that Vegeta could beat anyone and had absolute faith in him, Tarble believed in Vegeta's strength, Pilaf and Shu were firm believers that Vegeta was unbeatable

The area was dead silent as Vegeta and Raditz walked towards each other. Once they were about ten feet apart the two saiyans stopped and bowed at each other. Both holding almost identical smirks

Then the smiles disappeared replaced by a look of concentration on both Saiyans faces as they adopted their respective battle stances

They eyeballed each other, daring the other to make the first move. The lawn was silent as the others awaited one of them to attack

Then, to no ones surprise, Vegeta initiated his attack by firing an energy ball at Raditz. When Raditz blocked the blast a thick cloud of smoke appeared covering Vegeta's approach

Vegeta was convinced that he was invisible to his opponent as he didn't think Raditz knew how to sense energy and since Raditz was only ranked as a low class Saiyan he figured that he still couldn't control his tail weakness. The prince decided to show Raditz why that should be a priority

Vegeta phased behind the shocked Raditz and grabbed his tail causing Raditz' whole body to tense up. The larger Saiyan legs gave out as he landed face first on the lawn

When the smoke cleared everyone saw Vegeta standing over Raditz with his tail in his hand

"Oh that's a dirty move" Turles said causing Goku to nod in agreement. Goku could still remember the pain it caused when someone grabbed his tail before Vegeta trained him

Raditz body could been seen twitching as Vegeta's grip on his tail strengthened

"Come on Raditz, I didn't think that you of all people would be affected by this Saiyan weakness. You've had ten years to fix that low level saiyan defect" Vegeta said to his downed friend

"And since you didn't sense my approach, its obvious that you still rely on scouters for energy readings. I'll teach you how to sense energy without the use of scouters" He finished causing Raditz, Turles and Tarble's eyes to widen

Raditz managed to smirk as he turned his head to look at Vegeta

"I'm impressed Vegeta. You've managed to find a way to sense energy without scouters. If that's the case then I'm sure you also know how to hide your power as well. This skill will be very useful in our war against Frieza" Raditz started

"However, when you believe victory is assured you tend to relax. This, my prince, will cost you dearly" Raditz finished as his trembling stopped

Vegeta and everyone else looked on in surprise as Raditz flexed his tail and flipped Vegeta over until their situations were reversed. Wasting no time, Raditz put his hands in the downed Vegeta's face

Raditz fired a quick smirk to the prince before shouting **"DOUBLE SUNDAY"** firing the blinding purple energy at the Prince's face at point blank range

The winds from the blast were so intense that the fighters had to raise their power to stay put. Goku quickly got in front of Bulma, Tien covered the Pilaf and Shu, and Yamcha covered Mai. Goku was surprised at the amount of energy put into Raditz' beam. He couldn't helped but think that he'd be nearly dead if that energy had hit him

The smoked cleared revealing a crater with the wounded Vegeta inside. Vegeta barely had time to block the blast and he was definitely feeling the affects of the attack

He looked up to see Raditz standing over him triumphantly. This irritated the Prince as he shouted powering up to his maximum

Raditz jumped out of the crater just in time to avoid Vegeta's mini explosive wave

When Vegeta revealed himself to the group, Bulma paled a the way his arms looked after attempting to block the blast. In fact, this is the most beat up she's ever seen Vegeta. She couldn't help but wonder just how much power Goku's oldest brother had

Vegeta realized that blocking Raditz' attack took a lot of energy out of him. He was now weaker than Goku. This closed the gap between his and Raditz' power considerably. In fact this battle will come down to technique and battle strategy rather than raw power

Vegeta and Raditz charged at each other full power. They were so fast that only Goku could see the fight in its entirety. The others could only see very other attack

The fight itself was nearly even. Neither could seem to get a clean hit on the other. Raditz would send a kick that Vegeta would block. Then Vegeta would send an elbow that Raditz would dodge. This went on for 5 whole minutes. **(A/N you guys know how long 5 minutes is in DBZ lol)**

Vegeta was getting frustrated with his inability to keep Raditz down. Even when he would land a hit, Raditz would come right back with a hit of his own. At this point no one knew who would win

Then suddenly, Vegeta remembered a technique that Tien used that is capable of ending this fight. After dashing back to create some separation between him and Raditz he put four fingers to his forehead

Recognizing the technique, Tien, Yamcha, Goku, Bulma, Oolong, and Puar instantly shut their eyes

 **"SOLAR FLARE"** Vegeta shouted as a light blinded Raditz and the unfortunate spectators who hadn't been ready for it

"What the hell! I can't see anything" Raditz shouted

Vegeta smirked and attacked putting all his remaining energy into his fist. He hit Raditz square in the gut, knocking all the wind out of the older Saiyan rendering him unconscious

Almost immediately after this, Vegeta let himself lose consciousness as well. The two older saiyans both laid battered in bruised on the lawn

When Turles, Tarble and the Pilaf gang could see again, they saw the two passed out on the ground

Both Tarble and Bulma immediately ran to Vegeta's side as Goku and Turles ran to Raditz

Other than the steady rising and falling of the two saiyans chest, the two were completely immobile

"Quick take them both to the infirmary. We need to patch them up" Bulma said barking orders

Vegeta regained consciousness as he heard voices around him. He opened his eyes to the sight of all his friends standing over his bed

"Well the prince has finally awaken from his royal slumber" Raditz teased causing a round of laughter from the group

Vegeta rolled his eyes at the joke when he suddenly felt pressure on his body. He looked down to see blue hair and knew instantly who it was

Bulma looked up at Vegeta with unshed tears in her eyes. Vegeta thought that Bulma was upset, but before he could try to comfort her, she snapped

"YOU JERK! Do you know how worried I was about you? I thought that something was wrong when you didn't wake up after the first day. Raditz woke up 2 whole days before you, and you knocked him unconscious, not the other way around!" Bulma shrieked

Raditz rolled his eyes at her statement. He didn't understand why she felt that it was necessary to remind everyone of him being knocked unconscious

Vegeta was at a lost for words. He didn't think that there was anything he could say that could cheer Bulma up. But, being the quick thinking prince that he was, Vegeta smirked and tilted Bulma's head up planting a kiss on her forehead

"I'm sorry that I worried you, but I'm fine. I promise that I won't scare you like that again" the said hugging Bulma

All of the other Saiyans snickered as they saw their prince comfort Bulma, making kissy faces at each other. Yamcha and Tien were just watching the scene with small smiles on their faces, wile the Pilaf gang were in tears, touched Vegeta's display of emotion

Bulma knew that Vegeta's words weren't true. Hell, the guy was gonna go off to fight some insanely strong person who destroyed his planet, but Bulma was still touched at his attempts to make her feel better

Raditz cleared his throat to gain the attention of everyone in the room. Raditz smirked at the down prince before saying

"I hope you know that I won our match"

Vegeta frowned and was about to complain before he thought about what happened. Even tho he knocked Raditz unconscious, he fell unconscious almost immediately after. Raditz regained consciousness before him so on the battlefield he would be able to finish him off

Raditz smirked as a look of understanding flashed on Vegeta's face. He was incredibly proud of Vegeta for the level of power he had and his battle prowess, and he knew that after their sparring match; Vegeta will only grow stronger

He had the upmost confidence that Vegeta would be the one to avenge their race and he'd be right there to witness it happen

Later that night, everyone was assembled in the kitchen. Bulma called a meeting of the motley crew. Motley crew was Bulma's name of the group and although it earned a few weird looks from Raditz, Vegeta and Yamcha when it was first introduced, the name stuck

Everyone looked to Bulma, who held a flyer in her hand

"Everyone, the World's Martial Arts Tournament will be held in 10 months. The worlds strongest martial artists will all attend this tournament, so we could recruit more people for our cause" Bulma said

The crew agreed that it would be a good idea to go this tournament but there was a problem with their numbers

With the strength that all of the Saiyans have they were automatic locks in the tournament. Tien, Yamcha and Chiaotzu were stronger than most humans as well. Hypothetically, their group could occupy all 8 of the spots in the championship part of the tournament making all their work useless since they'd end up fighting each other

"Okay in order to get a more effective look at everyone's powers, we'll let our weakest 4 fighters participate in the tournament. So Chiaotzu, Yamcha, Tien and Turles are the fighters we're sending" Vegeta said

Bulma nodded in agreement as she continued "And I'll make some adjustments to Raditz, Turles and Tarble's scouters so we can pinpoint exactly where their power is"

"Until that day we will split up into groups and train in different locations to get stronger. We will meet back up at the tournament. Group 1 will include Chiaotzu, Raditz, Tien, Tarble and I. Group 2 will be Kakarot, Turles, and Yamcha" Vegeta said

Goku nodded at his assigned group glad that he could train with one of his brothers. He just didn't know where they were gonna train at

"Vegeta where is my group going to train at?" Goku asked

Vegeta thought for a moment before smirking at the younger Saiyan

"Do you remember that turtle man that we ran into when searching for the dragon balls? He did say that you could go to his island whenever, and although he's not that strong by our standards, he is a legendary warrior on this planet. He's bound to know some incredible techniques that could help further you guy's training" Vegeta said

"Are there any more questions or can we end this meeting?" Bulma asked. No one responded so she adjourned the meeting

"I'll need all the scouters in my lab for reconstruction buy the end of the day" She said addressing Raditz, Tarble and Turles

They all nodded and left as the group dispersed back into their rooms to call it a night

The next morning, everyone said their goodbyes as Goku's group blasted off into the air with Oolong and Puar flying behind, being transformed as birds. Vegeta turned to his group with a smirk on his face

"Listen up all of you, you are training with me and as such I expect you to be able to keep up with my training regimen. Well will train for 18 hours a day. The remaining 6 hours are for you to do whatever you please. Eat, sleep, bathe, its up to you, but we start at 5 am tomorrow morning. Be sure to eat plentiful today as this is our last day off" Vegeta said before walking away with his arm around Bulma's shoulders

Raditz smirked at the shocked forms of the rest of his group before heading to the kitchen to eat his fill

The rest of the group just looked at each other with flabbergasted faces before also heading to kitchen for some food

The same thought was on everyone's mind 'This next months will be hell'

When Goku's group finally arrived at Kame House, they noticed that people were already training on the beach

Roshi turned to see Goku land on the beach. He stopped training with his pupil before turning to address the boy

"Long time no see Goku, have you come here to train?" Roshi asked

When Goku nodded, Roshi asked the rest of the group to introduce themselves

"I am Yamcha and it would be an honor to be trained by you. You are a compete legend in martial arts"

Roshi nodded. It made him feel good that there were still people that showed the proper respect and recognized his strength

"Nice to meet you Geezer. I'm Turles, Kakarot's brother. Show me what you know"

The turtle hermit sweat dropped at the amount of disrespect the other one showed, but before he could voice his displeasure his pupil spoke up

"Hey kid, don't talk to Master Roshi like that!" The bald kid said walking towards Turles

"Krillin stop it!" Roshi said but his shout fell on deaf ears

Turles looked at the kid and smirked evilly

"Do you plan on doing anything about it baldie?" He asked as he released a little bit of his power

The boy's eyes widened as he trembled at the amount of pressure he felt in the air. Roshi also sweat dropped at the power Turles was displaying. This child is much stronger than any opponent he'd ever faced before

"Turles, stop teasing him" Goku said laughing at his brother

"Look Master Roshi I was told that you trained Grandpa Gohan so could you please train us too for the 10 months leading up to the tournament?" Goku asked politely

Roshi nodded "We are about to leave to go to an island with more space. You are more than welcome to train with us"

Then suddenly bullets rained on the beach. Reflexes kicked in as Turles and Goku grabbed all the bullets before they could hit anyone

"Who are you people?" A blond haired girl asked as she stepped out of the pink house

"Oh hey there Launch, these are my friends and they'll be staying with us to train for the tournament. No need to be hostile" Roshi said trying to appease the blond

Launch just rolled her eyes and returned to the house. She had to reload her gun after wasting all her bullets

With Launch back in the house, Roshi turned back to the group assembled on his beach

"Okay welcome to the Turtle Hermit school. Your training starts tomorrow at 6 am where we will be delivering milk. I'll have to get extra heavy turtle shells for the saiyans, but everyone else will start off at 200 pounds. See you tomorrow" Roshi said before entering his house to rest

Krillin and Yamcha sweat dropped at the thought of caring 200 pounds around on their back while Turles and Goku were just upset about having to wear turtle shell

Before everyone went to sleep Goku called Turles and Yamcha to talk to them

"Hey guys, even though our group is small we have to have the strongest fighters. I want Yamcha to win the tournament and I want Turles to be stronger than Tarble when we meet back up with the group. We can't let Vegeta think that his group is superior don't you agree" Goku said

Yamcha and Turles turned to each other with looks of determination before looking back to Goku and nodding

"Then its decided we'll do Roshi's training and then train again at night before we go to sleep, all while wearing the weighted turtle shells. We will become much stronger" Goku cheered earning a chuckle from Turles and a smirk from Yamcha

The stage has been set as everyone prepared for the tournament. Both of the groups are putting everything into their training all with one goal in their minds. To get stronger

 **TBC**

 **Power Levels**

 **Raditz: 7,200**

 **(Double Sunday): 14,400**

 **(End of Fight): 15**

 **(Healed): 11,500**

 **Vegeta: 17,550**

 **(After the Double Saturday): 8,200**

 **(End of Fight): 20**

 **(Healed): 21,000**

 **Goku: 11,025**

 **Turles: 2,000**

 **Tarble: 3,500**

 **Yamcha: 120**

 **Tien: 205**

 **Roshi: 300**

 **Krillin: 20**

 **Chiaotzu: 50**


	11. Tournament Time

**Chapter 11**

Vegeta's group arrived first and as agreed Chiaotzu and Tien had registered for the tournament. Over the past 10 months the two had spent endless hours training with Tarble, Raditz and Vegeta, and they believed that they were clearly stronger, with Tien possibly being the strongest human on the planet. Bulma had mass produced some scouters and now she, Vegeta, Raditz and Tarble all had one. There was also extras made so Goku and Turles can have one

Tien couldn't believe the amount of times he was on the brink of death during the last 10 months. Training with Vegeta and Raditz was definitely a trying as the two warriors didn't end the session until one of them unconscious

This fact scared the wits out of Bulma and within the first 4 months of training, Dr. Briefs and Bulma created healing tanks for the warriors based of the information Raditz had provided about the tanks

The tanks were no where near as effective as the tanks used in Frieza's empire according to Raditz, but Tien was definitely grateful for the invention. He needed to use to tank everyday after training. If you ask Tien, the healing tanks were perfect

Tien looked down to his best friend Chiaotzu. During training Chiaotzu couldn't really keep up and he was often the first one to be knocked unconscious and put into the healing tank. Tien was worried about his long time friend and even spoke to Vegeta and Raditz about Chiaotzu's involvement in the battle against Frieza

Tien thought back on his conversation with the two Saiyans

 **Flashback**

Yesterday had been a rough day of training and everyone agreed to take just one day off . Bulma, Vegeta and Raditz were in the kitchen talking about Saiyan history when Tien entered

"Hey can I talk to you?" He said addressing Bulma, the self proclaimed leader of the group

"Sure! What's up Tien?" the bluenette asked with a smile

Tien looked at the two Saiyan warriors in the room and rubbed his arm nervously before speaking what was on his mind

"Umm I don't think Chiaotzu should be involved in our war against Frieza" Tien said hesitantly

Bulma nodded sympathetically and looked at the impassive faces of the Saiyans. Neither one would admit it but Tien's concerns were well warranted, over the past couple months Chiaotzu's power has barely grown. Even against the lower Frieza soldiers, he'd be outclassed

"Your right. When I did the monthly power level check with the scouters, Chiaotzu's power level was only at 100. He's not improving at a quick enough rate and his telekinetic powers aren't strong enough to damage tremendously stronger opponents. He'd just be a liability" Bulma said agreeing with Tien

A moment of silence passed over the group before Raditz spoke up

"In Frieza's army there is a weak soldier who has earned his way into the elite class of his army. His name is Guldo. He's a repulsive 4 eyed bug who's power is less than Kakarot's was before he left. He has no fighting skills whatsoever and his energy attacks barely tickle, but I'd never fight him because of his prowess with his telekinesis" Raditz started

"His powers are so strong that it's rumored that he can stop time if he wanted to. While I've personally never seen him do this, I believe he's capable of it. He'd never make the Ginyu Force otherwise. You are correct to assume that Chiaotzu will be outclassed power wise so I understand your concern, but if he could hone in on his telekinetic abilities he can be a very important ally to us" the long haired Saiyan finished

Everyone was quiet as they thought over Raditz' words. Even if it wasn't for his fighting prowess; Chiaotzu could still help in the fight against Frieza. Everyone looked up when Vegeta cleared his throat

"Okay I've decided, Chiaotzu won't train with us any longer" he said shocking everyone in the room

Raditz looked like he was about to complain while Bulma and Tien looked grateful, but Vegeta wasn't done

"However Tien, I'm putting you in charge of his development. He needs to hone in on all of his abilities. He doesn't need to be physically strong but his telekinesis must be unmatched. Can you do this for me?" Vegeta asked

Tien thought it over and nodded. Thanking everyone in the room before leaving

 **End Of Flashback**

That same day Tien had sat down with Chiaotzu to explain his role in the upcoming conflict. He remembered how focused Chiaotzu was and from that day forth he had spent all his time locked in intense meditation

Tien himself focused on his Training with the Saiyans. He was extremely proud of his progress and at one point he managed to knock Tarble unconscious. He thought that he was a lock for winning the tournament but he was curious to see how strong Yamcha had become

Vegeta looked at Tien. To be honest the prince was surprised at his determination and impressed that the three eyed man trained as vigorously as he did. Despite the fact that he was human and didn't gain a zenkai boost after he was healed, he kept coming back everyday with the same focus

Vegeta knew that Tien was probably going to give Turles the best fight in this tournament, but he was also interested in seeing what techniques Chiaotzu had developed during his mediation. He could definitely be very powerful if what Raditz said was true. Having a ally who could stop time would be invaluable

Looking around at the tournament participants, Vegeta couldn't see anyone that impressed him right away. He clicked his scouter that Bulma made for him to check the power levels for these humans. He was unimpressed to say the least

Boredom was starting to show on Bulma, Raditz, and Tarble's faces. Waiting for Goku's group was getting tiring. Raditz started playing with his scouter, Tarble was walking back and forth and Bulma leaned into Vegeta

Then all 4 of their scouters went off at one time as a large group of people wearing suits arrived together. Goku's group came walking in tuxedos and hats. Turles, Yamcha and some other little child signed up for the tournament before the whole group walked over to them

Vegeta and Raditz looked at each other before bursting out in laughter at the sight of Goku and Turles in a Tux. Both Saiyans looked very uncomfortable in suits and it just added to the amusement of Raditz and Vegeta

"Care to explain why it took you so long to arrive at tournament?" Bulma asked tapping her foot in annoyance

"Launch wouldn't let us carry her so we had to ride a airplane instead of flying" Yamcha explained

"Who's Launch?" Raditz asked when suddenly a very attractive blond haired woman around his age got into his face

"I'm Launch and I refused to get carried like some bimbo. Do you have a problem with that handsome?" Launch said blushing furiously

Raditz rapidly shook his head and backed away from the blond woman with a light blush on his face. He looked around to see the smirking faces of Vegeta, Goku ad Turles that promised much teasing

Roshi cleared his throat as the bald boy stepped forward to introduce himself

"Hello everyone my name is Krillin. Goku and Turles told me about your mission and I'd be honored if you'd let me join your group. I know I'm not strong right now in comparison to the others but I will train my best catch up"

Vegeta looked at the boy and pressed his scouter. His eyes widened as he registered a power over 400 and he was clearly suppressing his power

Vegeta smirked and nodded as he welcomed Krillin to the group. Goku and Turles jumped in excitement as their friend was added to their group

Over the past 10 months the 3 boys have developed a great relationship and they were the best of friends

"Okay now that everyone has registered for the tournament lets go get something to eat" Vegeta said and everyone agreed

"We aren't walking there so someone has to carry Launch" Vegeta said looking back at Raditz. Bulma winked at Raditz before Vegeta scooped her up and took off

Goku, Krillin and Turles smirked at Raditz before taking off after the older prince. Tarble, Tien, Chiaotzu and Yamcha looked at Raditz with sympathy before they took off as well. Raditz sighed before looking back to see Roshi advancing towards Launch

"Well Launch everyone left so it looks like I have to carry you" Roshi said smiling lecherously at the woman which angered Raditz

However, before Raditz could say or do anything, Launch materialized a gun and began firing at Roshi. Roshi frantically dodged the bullets and took of into the air to safety

Launch smirked and saw Raditz nervously walking towards her. Raditz was rubbing the back of his head unsure of how to ask her to let him carry her. Launch looked away with a blush on her face as she spoke up

"Just hurry up and grab me. I won't put up a fight" she said her face completely red. The aggression that she spoke with shocked Raditz but he complied a gently lifted her off the ground before flying off towards the group

Raditz and Launch stayed quiet for most of the flight neither one wanted to break the silence between them. Launch's hair whipped violently as the wind blew and then she sneezed

Raditz looked down at the girl to say bless you, but what he saw almost made him drop her. Her hair had changed colors after she sneezed. Raditz soon discovered that her hair color wasn't the only thing that changed when she sneezed

"Um where are we going?" The blue haired Launch asked in a much more feminine voice

Raditz looked at the girl in confusion before he responded

"We are meeting with the rest of our group at a food place. Now answer my question" he said slowing down his flying speed so they have more time to talk

"Why do you change hair colors when you sneeze?" He asked curiously

"I don't know why that happens. I was just born with that ability, did my blond side say something to you" Launch asked curiously

Raditz blushed and looked away shaking his head no causing Launch to giggle at the flustered male

When the two arrived at the restaurant the group was already seated and everyone was eating. As soon as Raditz sat down he heard the teasing voice of Vegeta

"What took you so long Raditz? Were you busy with our friend here?" Vegeta said nodding at the girl who was talking to Bulma

Raditz ignored his friend and began to eat the food provided for him

Bulma looked at all the food the Saiyans were consuming and sweat dropped. If she wasn't the heiress of the richest company of the world, she could never afford the appetite of 1 of them let alone 5 of them

"Alright everyone we are staying in the hotel right next to the tournament grounds. I have booked us 5 rooms so who is rooming with who?" Bulma asked

Everyone looked at each other before claiming rooms. Bulma had to room with Launch since they were the only females, Vegeta and Raditz roomed together, Goku, Turles, Tarble, and Krillin roomed together, Roshi roomed with Oolong and the last room was for Tien, Yamcha, Chiaotzu and Puar

Although Bulma and Vegeta have been sharing a room for the past 10 months she knew that if she didn't room with Launch then Roshi would try to do it and that couldn't happen. She also had a feeling that Raditz wouldn't have a problem rooming with the girl but that's something that Bulma will wait till after the tournament to explore

When the crew arrived at the hotel, the younger members automatically went to explore. With Goku leading the charge they visited the pool, weight room and even played games in the arcade

Meanwhile the older members of the group were gathered together in Bulma's room to talk about the upcoming tournament

They knew their main reason for being there was recruitment, but so far no one of any merit had showed up. It seems like all this tournament will accomplish is show who the strongest human is at the moment. At this fact Yamcha was ecstatic

He couldn't wait to show how powerful he'd gotten after training for 10 months. He was almost certain that he was now superior to Tien and he had a few tricks up his sleeve if they did end up facing off

"Okay in order to avoid early confrontation I want Chiaotzu to fix the tournament so none of our members have to fight one another. Can he do that?" Bulma asked and Tien nodded

"Hold on, also make it that the fighter known as Jackie Chun also doesn't fight them in the preliminary round" Roshi said

"Why is this Jackie Chun person important?" Raditz asked with a grunt

"He's important because he's the strongest human on the planet right now" Roshi clarifies

"You have to show that you can beat him as he is the ultimate master. If anyone of you accomplish this, then you can get the title of the strongest human" He finishes looking at Yamcha and Tien

Vegeta pondered the information for a second before looking at Roshi. He could see a mysterious glint through his sunglasses. Vegeta nodded as though he understood what the turtle hermit had planned

"Do as he says. I have heard stories of this 'Jackie Chun' from my adoptive grandfather Gohan. I too want to see where you 2 are compared to him. Assuming that he kept training of course" Vegeta said glaring at Roshi who just coughed in return

Tien nodded and preparations were made for the tournament. The younger members of the group all returned and everyone went to their respective rooms to go to bed. Well almost everyone

Roshi had tried to sneak into the girls room. As he ran through the door he was greeted by two very agitated saiyan warriors. Vegeta and Raditz stood in the room with identical sneers on their faces

"What do you think you're doing old man?" Raditz asked

Roshi nervously began to shake trying to come up with believable excuses for walking into the girls room

"Uh room check. There are a lot of dangerous people around here and I wanted to be sure the girls were okay" Roshi said lamely

Of course he knew how dumb the excuse was because no one on this planet was even near the power of Vegeta, but he had to try something

Unfortunately his excuse was met with a weakened version of a Galick Gun that knocked him unconscious

Raditz and Vegeta smirked at each other before throwing him in the hallway and closing the door

After that everyone went to sleep in preparation of the tournament the next day. It was sure to be an amazing show and no one could wait to see who the strongest human was

Tien and Yamcha both with the same thought on their minds as they drifted off to sleep. **_'It's going to be me'_**

 **TBC**

 **All the power levels will be revealed next Chapter**


	12. Preliminary Revelations

**I boosted up the rating of this fic because of this chapter. I didn't want to take any chances. Enjoy, Read and Review!**

Chapter 12

The next morning everyone woke up with a feeling of anticipation of the upcoming tournament. The group had made their way to the tournament ground together, but once they arrived Master Roshi 'mysteriously' disappeared. Bulma suggested to search for him, but Vegeta dismissed the idea claiming that he'll meet up with them to watch the fights

As the announcer called for all the fighters to enter the building, Vegeta and the other spectators were being pushed back. Bulma didn't appreciate the treatment and began complaining about wanting to see her friends fight

The tournament officials adamantly refused her demands and sent her back with the rest of the rowdy crowd

Feeling annoyed Vegeta grabbed Bulma and flew over the crowd to watch the fights through a window of the building leaving the tournament officials and much of the crowd speechless

Following the older Prince's example Raditz grabbed Launch, who had blond hair again, and took off towards the building. Goku and Tarble took off towards the building as well with Oolong and Puar following in bird form

Once the whole group was over there, Vegeta told Tarble to blow a hole in the wall big enough for everyone to look through. The younger prince did as instructed and soon the whole group landed on the ground to watch the fight through the hole

With the fighters, Chiaotzu had fixed it so nobody would fight each other in the preliminary rounds. He also made it so Jackie Chun wouldn't fight one of the group as well, he didn't know the reason, but he did what Tien requested

Yamcha's match was the first to be announced so everyone watched in anticipation for Yamcha to show a snippet of his power. His opponent was a former martial arts champion King Chappa. He was rumored to be one of the strongest martial artists in the world and Yamcha had heard all the rumors about his power

Chappa walked up to the former bandit with a smirk on his face

"Greetings young one. I have no intentions of hurting you, so lets make this quick" he said getting into his stance. Yamcha smirked at him and nodded doing the same

He looked over to see Vegeta and the others watching through a hole in the wall. He smirked before powering up about half way knowing the scouters would show them his power. His smirk increased when he saw the shocked faces of Bulma and Tarble and the semi impressed looks on the faces of Raditz and Vegeta

Goku just smiled as he knew what Yamcha was capable of after training nearly non stop with him for 10 months

Unfortunately for King Chappa, he didn't have the ability to measure opponents power levels. He charged Yamcha only to be knocked back by a quick kick to the face that left King Chappa dazed

Yamcha frowned at the legendary fighter's lack of power. He had to hold back a lot of power to refrain from killing him and that fact was somewhat disappointing to the ex bandit

In contrast, that kick had caused King Chappa the most pain he'd ever felt in his life. He knew right away that he'd have to use his full power to even stand a chance against this opponent. He focused all his power until it seemed like he had 8 arms

Of course Yamcha could see through the illusion, but it was still impressive that he could move his arms fast enough to make it look like he had 8 arms. Watching from the sidelines Tien smirked

Chappa once again charged Yamcha with all his might, but Yamcha had grown tired of the fight and back handed him knocking the King unconscious

The ref declared Yamcha the winner of the battle and the group all congratulated him on his victory

Their congrats were cut short as two bald adolescents bumped into Krillin knocking him back a few steps. Krillin looked up to see who had pushed him and his eyes widened when he saw the faces of his old Orin Temple bullies

"Well if it isn't little Krillin. What's a weak squirt like you doing at the tournament? Why don't you get lost and leave the fighting for the real martial artists" The small fat one asked causing Krillin to look down

"Aww don't be so hard on him buddy, let him stay. After all he is my first preliminary opponent and it'd be a shame if I couldn't get a warm up fight with my old punching bag" the taller one said laughing

They made their way towards Krillin again but they stopped when they saw a body in between them. Turles had put himself in between the bullies and Krillin and he did not look happy. He was glaring at the two teenagers and his tail lashed violently

"Get lost" Turles said menacingly causing the two monks to tremble. The little boy scared them and they didn't want to anger him anymore so they started walking away. However, before they left the taller one shouted

"Your friend can't save you when we're in the ring. I'll destroy you" leaving Krillin nervous

He stood in place shaking until he slapped hard by Turles' tail. He looked over to his friend in pain to ask for an explanation but Turles beat him to it

"You need to get it together. You spent the last 10 months training with two Saiyans and you stronger than all of these other earthlings. There's no need for you to be afraid of people like them. In your upcoming match you will destroy him is that understood?" Turles said scolding Krillin

Krillin looked at him in surprise before smiling and nodding at his friends words

"Thanks Turles, I needed that" Krillin said. Turles nodded and then entered the ring to participate in his match

He was facing off against a dragon type monster who looked down on him with laughter in his eyes

"I, the mighty Giran, has to fight a little monkey boy? This isn't fair at all" He said laughing loudly

Turles scoffed at the monsters attitude before smirking

"I agree with you Giran. This really isn't fair" Turles said causing Giran to stop his laughing and start frowning

He charged at Turles and punched him right in his face. Giran smirked as he heard his fist impact with the child's face. He felt a little bit of sympathy but the child had insulted him so he felt that Turles deserved it

However, he soon heard the sound of laughter. A loud booming laughter that echoed through the whole building causing almost everyone to freeze. Giran jumped back to see a teasing smirk on Turles face

"Please tell me that wasn't all the power that you could muster up. If that's the case than I'm very disappointed in you" the young Saiyan said

Giran had sweat dropped and was starting to back away from the boy. No one had ever with stood a full power punch from him before and this boy not only with stood, but laughed about it as well

Starting to lose his patience he fired a pink substance out of his mouth. Turles was curious so he allowed to substance to wrap around him. He soon felt a light pressure squeezing his body together

He raised his eyebrow as Giran began this long story about how this merry go round gum was the strongest substance on the planet. When Turles was sure that Giran was done explaining he lightly flexed his muscles and the gum completely broke freeing Turles who crossed his arms in boredom

"Anymore tricks Giran?" Turles asked but paled when he saw that Giran had given up the fight. Turles laughed at his incompetence before leaving the ring heading for his friends with all the competitors clearing a path for him

After seeing Turles' match, many of the fighters quit the tournament. Goku, Raditz and Vegeta all laughed at the amount of fear Turles produced out of the competitors, but they were silenced by attacks from Bulma and Launch. After seeing that Tarble chuckled quietly to himself

Chiaotzu and Krillin disposed of their preliminary match ups swiftly and easily and their opponents was no match for them in the slightest. Krillin was no longer afraid of his old Orin Temple bullies and he showed no mercy when attacking him. He had much more power than he thought and he only had to use a fraction of it to defeat the old bully. Chiaotzu had a very smelly opponent and after covering his nose he quickly dealt with him

Now it was Tien's turn but he froze when he saw the person he was facing

"It's been a long time Tienshinhan. Tell me, did you and Chiaotzu complete your assignment?" The familiar voice of Mercenary Tao said

"Don't just stand there and stare at me; tell me how your mission went, is the Ox King dead or not? Shen failed to eliminate Roshi and is currently in exile for his failure. Please tell me that I wasn't the only one to complete my assignment" Mercenary Tao said impatiently

Vegeta's eyes perked up as he heard what the man was saying

"Um no Master Tao. We didn't manage to kill the Ox King" Tien said truthfully to hid old master

Tao scoffed and shook his head

"I thought I taught you better than that Tienshinhan and you too Chiaotzu" the man said scolding both former crane students

"When I disposed of Gohan, I was under the impression that Roshi and the Ox King would be dead as well but clearly you are all incompetent. I'll deal with them myself after I win this tournament" Tao said casually

Goku and Vegeta both stiffened when they heard the man say that he 'disposed' of Gohan

Raditz, Tarble and Bulma's scouters all went off as they saw the power levels of the two Saiyans increasing tremendously and before anyone could do anything they both zoomed to the ring

Tao and Tien both stepped back in shock as to very angry powered up Saiyans arrived in the ring. It was a rare time that Mercenary Tao felt fear as he met two twin glares that sent shivers down his spine

"Hey no one is allowed to interrupt this match now please exit the ring" the ref said

Vegeta and Goku both sent looks of malice towards the ref that immediately silenced his complaints. In fact, the ref decided that it was in his best interests to leave the ring himself rather than be in the path of the two angry boys. Turning their attention back to Tao the two Saiyans frowned

"What do you mean by you disposed of Gohan?" Vegeta said while snarling

"Did you do something to my Grandpa?" Goku asked loudly

Before anyone could do anything Raditz, Tarble, Turles, Yamcha, Krillin, and Chiaotzu appeared in the ring. They all joined Tien and positioned themselves in between Tao and the two Saiyans

It took Tao a moment too shake himself out of his fearful trance, but when he did he began to smirk

"Oh I understand now. You're the two grandchildren he spoke off before he died. Well kids I sent your grandpa to the otherworld"

"I'm going to kill you" Goku snarled and launched himself towards Tao only to be stopped by the combined effort of his brothers and Krillin

Everyone else's attention was on Vegeta who's body shook in barely contained rage. He looked at the smirking face of Mercenary Tao

"How did a weak piece of trash like you manage to kill Gohan? Clearly you don't have enough power so how did you do it. This is all I want to know before I kill you" Vegeta said causing Tao to take a couple steps back

Everyone in the arena with the exception of Goku was fearful of Vegeta at the moment. Even Bulma, Tarble and Raditz who had the closest connection to the prince. Tao was fearful for his life but he decided to tempt fate even more by telling Vegeta what happened

"If you wanna know so badly how your Grandfather was defeated by the great Mercenary Tao then I'll be happy to tell you" Tao said recalling that day more than 10 months ago

 **Flashback**

 _Mercenary Tao was defeated. Gohan had knocked him down time and time again. He had come to the realization that he was severely outclassed by the old turtle hermit student, but he had a mission to complete and he was determined not to lose_

 _"Why don't you give up and go home Tao? It should be obvious by now that you'd never defeat me and I honestly don't want to kill you" Gohan said sympathetically_

 _Gohan had grown tired of beating up the Mercenary and he felt that it wasn't his fault he was twisted. He was raised by his brother than Crane Hermit and that man had always had a nasty heart_

 _"Just walk away now and no more harm will befall you Tao. Please hear my words and don't try to continue fighting when you're clearly tired and defeated" Gohan finished looking down at him_

 _Tao looked at the older man incredulously surprised that he's showing him mercy. He smirked to himself knowing that he could take advantage of the man's generous nature and big heart_

 _"Alright Gohan you're right and I give up, you win" Mercenary Tao said shocking Gohan. Secretly Tao had pulled the pin on a grenade he was carrying. He had 10 seconds to throw it and with Gohan's speed, he'd have to be perfect_

 _Gohan was impressed. He'd didn't think the man would actually give up but he was glad that the fight was over_

 _"Good. You may leave Gohan said turning his back to Tao causing him to smirk. With 3 seconds left before the grenade went off he threw it then jumped in the air yelling at Gohan_

 _"DON'T FORGET THIS WHEN YOU LEAVE"_

 _Gohan turned as he was caught in an explosion shook the area_

 _When Tao landed and the smoke cleared he saw that Gohan was still alive but he was severely hurt_

 _Smirking Tao began to laugh as he started charging the ki necessary for a Dodon Ray. His laughing stopped when he heard Gohan laughing weakly along with him_

 _"You got me good *cough cough* my grandsons will be really upset… I hope your conscience can withstand the amount of pain you are putting on two young boys" Gohan said struggling to speak_

 _"I couldn't care less about your grandchildren, I'll dispose of them myself after telling them how foolish their grandfather was" Tao declared_

 _This caused Gohan's laugh to get even louder which angered Tao greatly_

 _"Good luck with that one Tao. You know I actually feel bad for you because the pain I'm going through now is nothing compared to what they're going to put you through. Especially Vegeta… You know I've never really been able to control him and train him to not kill; and Goku with all his antics… he'll be the death of me" Gohan said offhandedly_

 _Tao was getting tired of Gohan's constant babble about his Grandchildren. He fired the fully charged dodon ray and Gohan's head and with that the old master was dead_

 _Tao thought about the old man's words about his grandchildren. Gohan really felt bad about what his grandchildren would do to him? Tao thought it was absurd that some kids could be a threat to him_

 _With a light chuckle and a shake of the head he walked away from Gohan's dead body to reconvene with his brother, Tien and Chiaotzu to check on their mission success_

 **End Flashback**

Tao finished telling the story about how he defeated Gohan and looked to gauge the reactions of the multiple people in the ring

Goku was thrashing wildly in the grip of Raditz who even at full was having problems holding the young saiyan back

The others were fully powered up and all formed a barrier between Vegeta and Tao with Tien and Chiaotzu having solemn looks on their faces

By this time Bulma and Launch had entered the ring as well. Bulma tried to console the shaking prince

"Vegeta you can't stoop to his level and if you kill him right now they'll try to remove you from tournament grounds by force. Let Tien deal with him. I promise you that Gohan wouldn't want you too…" Bulma said before a glare from Vegeta stopped her from talking

"How would you know what Gohan wanted? You only knew him for 10 minutes and based of this bastards story it seems like Gohan knew that I'd vaporize this waste of life for what he did to him so why shouldn't I destroy him?" Vegeta said in a low menacing voice while powering up to his max

By this point every other person had ran out of the competition hall and all the people left were Tao, their group, Jackie Chun and the lone tournament ref that was scared out of the ring earlier. Even Puar and Oolong had ran away to take cover

When Tarble's scouter picked up Vegeta's full power he knew it would take everyone's full power to try and stop him especially with Raditz being unavailable as he's containing Goku

The only one who couldn't sense the increase in power was Tao himself as he sneered becoming irritated by the situation

"He's right girl now stick your nose in someone else's business before I send you where Gohan is. You know what never mind. I'm growing bored of this situation so I won't spare you. DODON RAY" Tao said firing the beam at Bulma

Everyones eyes widened with the exception of Vegeta who casually back handed the beam away. Even Goku stopped thrashing in Raditz' grip when he saw what Tao had done. Jackie Chun shook his head and turned away from the scene knowing that Tao had just signed his own death warrant

"Was that attack meant for her? You thought that you could take her from me like you did my adoptive grandfather" Vegeta asked in a tone that sent fear down everyone's spine

Tao couldn't even find the words to respond to him as he was filled with the same fear everyone else felt. He had never seen his Dodon ray being dealt with so easily and it made him truly realize the gap in power

Vegeta started walking towards Tao with slow deliberate steps. His friends all moved out of the way as he got into Tao's face

The mercenary looked at him with obvious fear in his eyes. He was petrified and couldn't find it in himself to move. It was as if Vegeta's glare locked him in place

Vegeta lifted a hand right above Tao's eyes and a blue light could be seen by everyone in the room

Tao felt his life flash before his eyes and he now understood why Gohan looked at him with pity as he lay on the ground dying. Vegeta was going to completely obliterate him and he felt his imminent death

"Bulma, Launch, Tarble, Kakarot, Turles, Chiaotzu, Krillin close your eyes. Raditz make sure their eyes stay closed until I'm done" Vegeta said and everyone did as instructed

Vegeta focused his energy in his fingertips. He sent one beam down Tao's throat to burn his vocal cords so he couldn't scream. Then he used his energy to cut off each of Tao's limbs before incinerating them as they hit the ground. Finally he pointed his hand at Tao's limbless body and simply said "Go to Hell" as he vaporized the Mercenary ending his misery

Jackie Chun, Yamcha and the tournament official were all shocked at what they just witnessed. Even Raditz and Tien, who were no strangers to murder and torture themselves, were a little perturbed by what they witnessed. Raditz instructed all those with their eyes closed to open them and to no ones surprise Tao was gone

Goku let out endless tears as he ran to Vegeta with Bulma not far behind. The two hugged the eldest Saiyan prince who had let a single tear fall from his eyes. He hugged the two back and everyone else looked on at the emotional display with solemn faces

Jackie Chun walked over to the tournament official.

"Tell no one about what transpired in here today. Tell them you settled the situation and advance the top 8 fighters. The fights will resume tomorrow" he instructed and the tournament official nodded before walking out to do as he was told

"Bulma we have to wish him back when the tournaments over" Vegeta said with slight desperation

"Of course we will. Gohan won't be gone forever" Bulma said determinedly as she continued to embrace Vegeta and Goku

The group grieved with their friends and everyone gave a moment of silence for Gohan the fallen Roshi. No one noticed Jackie Chun walk away

Once he was away from the group Roshi removed the wig and shed a tear for the lost of his first Pupil

"Rest in Peace Gohan. You will be missed" the turtle hermit said looking into the horizon

 **TBC**

 **Power Levels**

 **King Chappa: 67**

 **Giran: 71**

 **Gohan: 300**

 **Tao: 145**

 **Master Roshi/ Jackie Chun: 650 (He didn't really train as much he mainly taught the others and he's older so he only gained 350 in power)**

 **Chiaotzu: 200**

 **Krillin: 1600 (He had great sparring partners and he fought with them nearly everyday but his power was lower than everyone's to start so its only natural he still is lower than everyone who's a fighter**

 **Yamcha: 2400 (same as Krillin but he started out stronger)**

 **Turles: 14,000 (He and Goku get Zenkai boosts)**

 **Goku: 19,500 (had to hold back a little for the others but still got stronger)**

 **Tien: 2700**

 **Tarble: 10,000 (He's not a prodigy or a naturally skilled fighter like the other saiyans)**

 **Raditz: 21,000 (only stronger than Goku because of the healing tank and constant Zenkai boosts)**

 **Vegeta: 27,000**


	13. The Strongest Human

Chapter 13

The next morning everyone still hadn't properly processed the events to the previous day. The effect that the death of Gohan had on Vegeta and Goku was massive and the two saiyans had been very anti social towards everyone

This wasn't an entirely uncommon thing for Vegeta, but Goku was almost never quiet and his lack of energy and enthusiasm was quite troubling for everyone. No one had ever seen Goku look so lifeless

Vegeta and Goku had spent the entire night together to grieve the loss of their adoptive grandfather. When morning came they both looked like emotionless shadows of their former selves

No amount of teasing from Turles and Krillin could get Goku to show his normally bubbly personality and bright smile, and the combined effort of Bulma and Raditz were not enough to break Vegeta out of his sour mood

No one knew quite what to do but everyone was growing restless and it was Raditz that snapped at the two after they refused to participate in their lunchtime discussion. The tournament resumed at 12:30 pm and he'd like to snap them out of their funk before the fighting started so that he could enjoy the matches without the gloom brothers bringing everyone down

"Alright you two snap of it!" The long haired saiyan commanded causing Vegeta and Goku to look up at him

Everyone stopped their eating and talking before looking at the scene before them. They saw Raditz look at the two with an angry face. They all tensed as Raditz began to scold to two saiyans

"Vegeta you are a Saiyan prince and have dealt with death before in your life. You've never grieved this much for the lost of life, let alone a temporary lost of life if what Bulma said about the dragon balls was true. Get a grip and focus on the present. Grieving about the loss doesn't help anything" he said to his closest friend before turning his attention to his youngest brother

"Kakarot, I understand that this is your first experience with the loss of a loved one, but you have to learn how to embrace the fact that we are all mortal and eventually we all die. With the upcoming conflict with Frieza it is very possible that there will be casualties and we can't afford you to shut down in the midst of battle" Raditz said unknowingly creating a tense atmosphere

Every warrior in the room froze as they were reminded that they could all be killed in the war with Frieza, but what Raditz said was true they couldn't afford to be distracted by that during the battle so they had to be prepared for the death of friends and family

Vegeta and Goku looked at Raditz, then to each other, then back to Raditz and nodded. Goku's bright smile returned though it didn't quite reach his eyes and Vegeta mustered up small genuine smile

"Thanks for bringing us back to reality Raditz. One positive thing about your time with Frieza is that you can think clearly regardless of the situation you're in" Vegeta said

"Yeah thanks for making me feel better Ditz" Goku said teasing Raditz with the nickname he and Turles had come up with for their brother

Raditz rolled his eyes and nodded at the two before continuing to eat. He let out a sigh of relief as he saw the other two saiyans were now back to being social with the group. Well Goku was anyway, Vegeta was locked in a conversation with Bulma but he could see the amusement in Vegeta's eyes showing that he was more or less back to normal

He smirked to himself before feeling someone nudge his arm. He looked over to see Launch in her blue haired smiling brightly at him

"You did a good job with those two. Thank you for doing what everyone else was to afraid to do" she started before she sneezed mid sentence

"And it was hot seeing you be all authoritative and getting those two in line" the blond haired Launch said winking

Raditz blushed lightly and turned his head away from the bipolar girl so that she couldn't see his blush

Later in the day the tournament was about to start again. The altercation with Tao was all but forgotten as the lone tournament official was credited with ending the scene. They commenced with the tournament as the 8 winners of the matches all assembled in front of a blond haired man

"Okay so you 8 talented fighters have earned the right to participate in the World Martial Arts tournament. Here we have a box with numbers in them, each of you are to walk up here and select a number so we can determine who fights who in the first round" He said

Tien looked at Chiaotzu and telepathically communicated with his long time friend

"Chiaotzu I want you to make sure I fight Yamcha in the first round. That way we're both fresh so we can determine who the strongest human in the group is. Put Jackie Chun in the next match so that if he wins I can face him in the semi-final round. Also make it so I don't face Turles until the championships so I have a day to heal" Tien mentally spoke to Chiaotzu

Chiaotzu nodded and lifted his finger when it was Yamcha's turn to pick

"I got #3" the ex bandit said showing the announcer his number, and so the whole drawing continued as Chiaotzu changed people's numbers per Tien's request. Once everyone had finished drawing cards the announcer stepped center stage to announce the matches

"Okay in Match #1 we have Nam vs. Jackie Chun"

Nam, the mysterious man nodded and looked toward Jackie Chun who was to busy ogling the only female competitor

"In Match #2 we have Yamcha vs. Tien"

Both males looked at each other and smirked. This was the match they've been waiting for. It was the perfect time for one of them to establish dominance and find who the strongest human really was

"The third match will be Krillin vs. Chiaotzu"

The two youngest participants of the tournament looked at each other and nodded in anticipation

"In the fourth and final match Turles will face Ran fan"

Turles smirked at the purple haired woman who smiled back a winked causing Turles' smirk to disappear and a blush to adorn his face much to the amusement of his friends

"Alright the matches will now commence so will Jackie Chun and Nam please report to the arena" The blond haired announcer said walking out to the stage

Vegeta and the others were in the front row of the arena and were now waiting patiently for the matches to begin. They were equipped with scouters to measure the overall battle of the the fighters. Vegeta didn't think anyone was going to be worth recruiting but he still wanted to be sure

They all looked up to see a blond haired man with sunglasses start to announce the tournament. The first fight was to be between Jackie Chun and Nam. When the fighters walked out Bulma clicked her scouter to see the power levels of Jackie Chun and Nam. Nam's power was semi impressive at 104 but Jackie Chun's was even higher at 650

Bulma knew that Jackie Chun was actually Master Roshi in disguise and was fully expecting him to win this match

As the match began Nam fiercely attacked him with everything he had. He was sending punch after punch and kick after kick only to be blocked or dodged by Jackie Chun every time. After about 2 minutes of the same thing; Nam was starting to grow restless and unleashed his ultimate attack

"I'm sorry that I have to do this to you Jackie, but I need to win this prize money for my village, for my family. I can't afford to return empty handed as we need it, my people are suffering" Nam said as he jumped high into the air

Jackie strained his eyes to try to see Nam, but was shocked when he saw him rocketing down towards him with his arms crossed. Thinking quickly he moved a few steps from where Nam was going to land and threw a punch that caught Nam in the stomach sending the main sailing out of bounds onto the grass

"And the winner is… JACKIE CHUN" the announcer said causing the arena to erupt in cheers

Nam just up with a defeated expression, but before he could leave he heard the voice of the man that just doomed his village

"Hey can you hold on for a second young man?" Jackie Chun asked

Seeing that he didn't really have anywhere to go as he still needed to find a way to bring food and water back to his family he nodded and waited for what the man had to say, but the man wasn't even heading towards him. He was walking towards a blue haired girl with a green device covering her eye

"Bulma do you have any storage capsules?" The old man asked

"Yeah I have 4 of them on me, why do you ask?" Bulma replied

"I'll need all 4 of those capsules and about 10,000 zeni. That young man's village is suffering from thirst and starvation. He was going to use the prize money to get food and water for his people and I feel bad that he has to go back empty handed so lets help him" 'Jackie' said smiling

Bulma looked at Nam who's eyes had gone wide as saucers at Jackie's words

"Yeah okay that's fine" Bulma said shrugging casually taking out 10,000 zeni in a way that only a heiress could along with her 4 storage capsules and giving them to Jackie

He thanked her and turned to the bugged eyed Nam and handed him the zeni and capsules

"With this you should be able to return to your village with plenty of food and water" Jackie said smiling

Nam took the items with tears in his eyes as he smiled and thanked Jackie and Bulma for their kindness. He vowed to one day return the favor before turning away and leaving tournament grounds

After this, the announcer entered the ring again to announce the next fight

"In the second fight of the first welcome please welcome Yamcha and Tien!" The announcer said earning another cheer from the crowd

Vegeta, Raditz, and Goku all smirked and Tarble smiled a little

"Okay lets place our bets now who do you expect to win" Bulma said to the smirking Saiyans

Vegeta and Raditz went for Tien while Goku and Tarble voted for Yamcha. Raditz and Vegeta felt betrayed that Tarble had sided with Goku but the other Saiyan simply shrugged saying that he didn't want Goku to be outnumbered

Bulma and Launch took Tien's side as well and Oolong and Puar were Yamcha supporters. Soon there were two groups of 4 people that separated themselves from one another to show their support to their respective fighter

Tien and Yamcha didn't notice any of this however, as they locked eyes in the center of the ring. Neither one looked away as they heard the announcer start the match

As soon as they heard the gong, they both sprang into action. The fight was a blur to most of the crowd, but the fighters in their group were watching every move. Tien had the edge in technique and the slight edge in power while Yamcha was more aggressive and more creative with his fighting. During their first exchange of blows punches and kicks were thrown in perfect sync with neither one being able to break the other's defenses.

Then they sprang apart. After the first bout of fighting had ceased both fighters stood in the center of the ring with twin looks of determination adorning their faces. They were just getting warmed up

Vegeta felt a vain growing on his forehead as he saw the two stare each other down. He was confused as to why they weren't taking this fight seriously and it was angering him as he was anxious to see who was really the strongest

"Will you two stop playing around and each other for real? Your wasting everyone's time with this" Vegeta yelled irritably causing Goku, Raditz, and Turles to laugh while Bulma, Krillin and Tarble just shook their heads

The eldest prince was not a patient man and this low level fighting was getting on his nerves. If they didn't wanna fight seriously, he'd teach both of them a lesson

The other spectators were surprised that the man had made such a claim and were looking towards the two fighters expectantly

Tien just shook his head and turned to Yamcha

"Well you heard the prince. Let's get serious" Tien said vanishing from sight surprising Yamcha

Yamcha barely had time to dodge an elbow to the sternum as Tien reappeared a second later. Yamcha could tell that his friend was now taking the fight seriously so he would honor him by doing the same

Yamcha kicked Tien in the back of the head sending the triclops to the ground for moment before he got back up and punched Yamcha right in the nose

The two exchanged blows more intensely than before and the crowd was starting to understand what Vegeta had said. It was as if they could feel the intensity of each blow as they landed. The wind was starting to pick up speed and flashes of aura could be scene around the two fighters

 **"Wolf Fang…"** Yamcha spoke while cupping his hands. Being familiar with the technique Tien prepared himself to counterattack but he was caught off guard as a blue light formed in Yamcha's cupped hands

 **"…KAMEHAMEHA!"** Yamcha shouted as a bright blue light took the form of a wolf and charged towards Tien who wasn't fully prepared to block

There was a crash and a thick cloud of smoke covered the fighters. Tien had definitely felt that attack and he knew he couldn't let Yamcha hit him with another one of that magnitude. Seeing know other choice than an all out frontal attack Tien used his multi form technique creating 4 copies of himself

Two of his copies then grew 2 more arms and began to charge his Tri-beam attack. The other two Tien's were cupping their hands both feeling with purple energy but taking different shapes

As the smoke cleared Yamcha noticed that he was surrounded by 4 Tien's and each one had a devastating attack charged up ready to be launched. With no time to do anything else, Yamcha charged up all his energy and sent a sphere of ki into the sky

Everyone was shocked at the appearance of 4 Tien's but their eyes were locked on the match. Even the announcer had gone quiet as he didn't know any words that could describe what they were witnessing

Tien saw this but didn't pay it any mind as he fired his attacks at Yamcha

 **"TRI-BEAM HA!"** Two of them said

 **"GALICK GUN FIRE!" "DOUBLE SUNDAY"** the other two shouted watching as the 3 attacks all merged and struck Yamcha

The smoke cleared to reveal Yamcha's slightly charred form in a huge hole in the ground. He was battered and his clothes were all burnt but he was still standing albeit swaying back and forth and his finger was outstretched slightly as if to point at something behind Tien

Assured of his victory, Tien charged Yamcha, but when he was merely inches away from the ex bandit he heard in an extremely small voice the words 'Spirit Ball'. He then saw Yamcha's fingers point downwards as he struck Yamcha in the face rendering him unconscious

Tien barely had time to celebrate however as he soon felt the burning pressure of raw energy striking his back. Yamcha's spirit ball attack had struck the unprepared Tien and with no defenses to help shield the attack, Tien was soon unconscious due to the pain he felt

Everyone in the arena stood there in shock at the events that had just transpired. Even Vegeta and Goku were speechless at this climatic conclusion to this blockbuster fight. Jackie Chun even admitted to himself that both of them were much stronger than him

Then after 3 minutes of silence the announcer was knocked out his dazed state

"Wow what a match we have here folks and both contestants are down. The countdown begins. 1, 2," the announcer said beginning his count

Neither Yamcha nor Tien even moved as the announcer shouted 10. They were completely unconscious and drained of their energy

"Because of both fighters inability to continue to match, the rule is that both have been eliminated" the announcer said solemnly and everyone voiced their disagreement with the rule as they thought that both fighters deserved to move on in the tournament

Vegeta and the gang entered the ring to check on their friends. No one stopped them as their faces were well remembered by most of the crowd after what happened the previous day

Vegeta and Raditz picked up the two unconscious teens and started their flight to West City. Bulma had already called ahead to tell her father to prepare 2 healing tanks for Yamcha and Tien

Their fight was incredible and both of the older Saiyans were highly impressed by the two unconscious warriors display of power and technique. They were much more innovative than they gave them credit for. Tien's multi form ability was invaluable but it was risky as it splits the users abilities between the number of copies they make. The spirit ball and wolf fang Kamehameha were also nice, powerful techniques that would benefit them on the battlefield

Back at the tournament the stage was shattered after the explosive battle between Yamcha and Tien. Many tiles were destroyed and there was a large hole right in the center of the right where Tien's attacks collided

Knowing that it would take at least a day to fix all the damage the tournament officials decided to postpone the rest of the first round until the ring was fixed. Krillin, Chiaotzu and Turles were disappointed but they understood why it was necessary to postpone their matches

With the matches being over for the day the remaining members, including Master Roshi who had 'mysteriously' reappeared, all decided to fly to West City to check on the progress of Yamcha and Tien. With the healing chamber Bulma devised it was well known that the two warriors would make a speedy recovery, they just wanted to be there for support

A few hours later everyone heard a beeping sound that alerted them of Yamcha and Tien's time in the chamber being complete

Everyone gave them a few minutes to get dressed before flooding into the room. Tien and Yamcha had basically no time to prepare as they were bombarded with praises and questions

"That was so cool! How did you make copies of yourself?"

"You combined 2 techniques!? Very impressive"

"Those arms looked real. Can you teach me how to grow some?"

"That spirit ball is controlled by your will isn't it? How else was it able to hit Tien after you'd been knocked unconscious?"

Tien and Yamcha sweat dropped at the inquires of Goku, Raditz, Turles and Vegeta. Fortunately they were saved buy Bulma who smacked all of them in back of the head, instantly quieting the curious warriors

They both looked at Bulma with a sense of gratitude before looking at each other smiling. Turning to each other they both pouted before smirking seemingly thinking the same thing. They turned to group before asking simultaneously

"Who's the strongest human?"

That simple question caused in uproar in the room with everyone divided. Vegeta, Raditz, Tarble and Chiaotzu claimed that it was Tien, while Goku, Krillin, Turles and Master Roshi argued for Yamcha. Oolong and Puar stayed out of it since they weren't strong enough to argue with this group

Scouters went off as power levels were raised and insults were thrown between the two sides, and at one point in the argument it was almost escalated to actual fighting with Vegeta and Goku butting heads

When Bulma had had enough of the arguing she screamed at the top of her lungs leaving the humans dizzy and the saiyans thinking they went deaf

"I've had enough, both of them did good, but they were both knocked out so neither of them are the strongest right now. Both of them have to continue training so there can be a clear winner. Until then **I'm** the strongest human on earth" Bulma said

"Hey that's not…" Yamcha started to whine but didn't finish his statement as fierce blue eyes shut him up. Tien was also silent as he was well aware of Bulma's tantrums after spending the last 10 months living with her

"Good now that we're agreed lets head back to the hotel and get ready for tomorrow" Bulma said walking over to Vegeta and jumping into his arms surprising the prince

"Fly" she ordered

Vegeta scoffed and looked away from her, but walked outside to do as she said. Not because he was scared of her, but because he wanted to enjoy the festivities. At least that's what he told himself

The remainder of the group all stood there after watching Vegeta leave with Bulma. Launch laughed to herself and walked up to Raditz

"I like her spunk. Alright everyone you heard the woman lets go" she said jumping into Raditz' arms making the long haired saiyan blush slightly before he walked out and took off after the prince

Soon all of the Saiyans had left the room leaving only the human fighters, Puar and Oolong

"Guys I don't think its Tien and Yamcha who's the strongest humans on Earth" Krillin said nervously

Tien and Yamcha looked at him with twin faces of confusion, and before he could elaborate on what he said, Master Roshi spoke

"Krillin's right the strongest out of any of us is Bulma and Launch. They alone control the 2 strongest beings on the planet and can make them do anything they want. Those two girls are the easily the strongest humans. I for one wouldn't want to get on their bad side" he said matter of factly

The group couldn't help but nod

Then Yamcha suddenly looked as if he turned blue. The others looked at him in shock their faces urging Yamcha to fill them in on his revelation. Yamcha sweat dropped before saying what troubled him

"Guys I just realized if Vegeta and Raditz continue to get stronger then one day Bulma and Launch could rule the galaxy and no one would be able to stop them"

That sure was a troubling thought as everyone had the image of Bulma and the blond haired Launch sitting on thrones bossing random aliens around

A few minutes after that, the group took off back towards Papaya Island and their hotel all thinking the same thought with fear in their hearts

 ** _'We must be careful not to anger Bulma and Launch or we're all toast!'_**

 **TBC**

 **Thank you for reading this fic! No power levels this chapter but I will answer some of the questions I've been seeing in the reviews**

 **Q: Where is the Pilaf Gang?**

 **A: They are off on a adventure that leads them to find a certain jar. There will be more on that a little later on as I don't want to spoil anything**

 **Q: What will happen with Piccolo?**

 **A: Piccolo will definitely be apart of there campaign, but how will he join the group? Hmm?**

 **Q: Will they meet Korin?**

 **A: Of course! They'll meet him, but not for the same reason Goku did in Dragon ball**

 **If any of you guys have questions then feel free to ask them. I'll answer them at the end of every chapter like I did this one.. Until next time please read and review! :)**


	14. The Guardian of Earth

**Chapter 14**

The worlds martial arts tournament concluded the next day and to no one's surprise, Turles won the championship. He easily defeated Ran fan by knocking her out of the ring, but his fight against Chiaotzu took more effort than he expected

Chiaotzu had surprised everyone by beating Krillin in the first round of matchups. Krillin was far stronger than Chiaotzu was but the clown boys prowess with his telekinesis more than evened the odds as he and Krillin went back in forth for a while

In the end a well placed Dodon Ray knocked the bald boy unconscious and secured the win for Chiaotzu

In the next round Chiaotzu and Turles was a one sided match until Chiaotzu revealed his secret technique that made Turles unable to move. Turles was forced to endure attack after attack from Chiaotzu while he couldn't move

Turles had power up to almost his max to break whatever hold Chiaotzu had over him. After that, Chiaotzu was easily dispatched by the Saiyan

The Championship fight between Turles and Jackie Chun was very anticlimactic to say the least. As soon as the announcer told the fighters to begin, Jackie exclaimed that his era was over and jumped out of the ring, shocking everyone in the audience

The group then spent the afternoon eating and laughing before they began to discuss their plans on recovering the dragon balls. They all agreed to grab the radar and find them so that Gohan could be wished back to life but as they were strategizing they noticed the sky begin go black even though it was still evening

Vegeta grabbed Bulma and took off. Goku, Tien, Chiaotzu and Yamcha, who had also summoned Shenron before, knew that this was a sign that the Dragon was about to be summoned so they also took off in the direction of the dragon. Raditz and the other fighters quickly followed them as Raditz grabbed Launch and the animals transformed into rockets in order to keep up with the speed of their friends

Once Vegeta and the rest arrived at the spot where the dragon balls were summoned they were surprised to see Pilaf, Mai and Shu, but what surprised them the most were the green creatures behind them and the 7 small stones that looked oddly similar to the dragon balls. Master Roshi began to shake in fear at the face he'd thought he'd never see again

"That's the Demon King Piccolo!" Roshi shouted upon landing. Which caused everyone to look at them

Seeing Vegeta and others arrive, Pilaf became very confident and turned to their capturer

"HAHA its over for you Piccolo. Now that my friends are here you and your 'children' can't force us to do anything else for you. We're free!" Pilaf exclaimed as he, Mai and Shu ran at full speed to get behind Vegeta and the others

The green man, apparently named Piccolo, laughed hysterically at Pilaf's words

"Although I thank you for freeing me and collecting the dragon balls for me, I'm sorry to say you are no longer needed. I, the Great Demon King Piccolo, is now eternally youthful and my reign of terror on this earth doesn't involve you so begone!" King Piccolo said firing a blast at the group of fighters

Being the closest to the blast, Krillin deflected the blast towards a nearby mountain. The group looked in curiosity as the mountain was reduced to rubble in front of them. It was an impressive display of power, but none of them were scared

King Piccolo was amazed that someone on Earth besides his other half had the power to deflect one of his blasts

"See! What did I tell you, you overgrown slug. You're no match for my friends so you should just crawl back to the jar you came from" Pilaf said from behind Vegeta

"Who you calling a slug you elf? I am a Demon" King Piccolo said with a vein appearing on his forehead

"Actually you're a Namekian. I've heard rumors about your race and your magical wish orbs, so seeing you here verifies it. I'm guessing you created the dragon balls?" Raditz said

King Piccolo had had enough of the group of people in front of him, he had recently regained his youth and his was not going to waste his time talking

"Tambourine, Cymbal, Drum help me take care of these annoyances. Piano stand clear of the battle so you don't get hurt" Piccolo ordered charging at the group

"Humans, you guys get to attack them. Make us proud" Vegeta said as Tien, Yamcha, Krillin and Chiaotzu all charged back at Piccolo and his cronies as Vegeta and the others stayed back to watch

The humans easily outmatched Kings Piccolo's forces. Chiaotzu incinerated Cymbal with a simple Dodon Ray. Krillin and Yamcha fired twin Kamehamehas that destroyed Tambourine and Drum, and Tien hit King Piccolo with a elbow that knocked all the fight out of him

Sweating and knowing that he lost the fight King Piccolo began to gather all the energy he could as he coughed up a egg. He sent the egg flying off into the distance with a smirk before Tien killed him with a ki blast

The humans returned to the group with smiles on their faces when they noticed that Raditz had an giant egg in his hands

"Where did you get that Raditz?" Krillin asked curiously pointing at the egg

"Oh the namekian fired it right before Tien killed him. I figured another Namekian was inside, so if we raise him and train him, then we could have another powerful ally" Raditz said

The Pilaf Gang was celebrating their victory when they noticed the stares of everyone else

"Alright Pilaf tell us how you got involved with this Namekian" Vegeta ordered as the Pilaf Gang took a few steps back in nervousness

Pilaf cleared his throat before retelling the story of what happened

 **Flashback**

 _Pilaf, Mai and Shu had left Capsule Corp with the dragon radar in order to find the dragon balls so that the emperor could wish for world domination. On their way to their 3rd Dragon Ball Shu found a sealed jar in a crack in the ground_

 _Curiosity got the best of them as they opened the jar. Soon after a giant old Green man was could be seen_

 _He quickly regurgitated 2 eggs. One hatched revealing a smaller pale creature with a dinosaur like head and the other hatched to be a taller reptile with wings_

 _"Piano, Tambourine capture these creatures and take their dragon balls" the green man ordered_

 _The next thing the Pilaf Gang knew, they were the prisoners of the green giant and his underlings. King Piccolo had ordered Pilaf to show him how he tracked the dragon balls and threatened his life if he refused so Pilaf showed King Piccolo the dragon radar and explained how it worked_

 _After this King Piccolo created two more 'sons' and sent them after the remaining dragon balls. Soon after that Shenron was summoned_

 _King Piccolo asked for eternal youth but before Shenron could make his leave, King Piccolo fired an energy beam that took Shenron's head off, causing the dragon balls to turn to stone and land in front of the Demon King_

 _Pilaf, Mai and Shu all watched in horror at the display of power of King Piccolo. They had no clue that the eternal dragon Shenron could be destroyed_

 _They all quivered in fear when King Piccolo turned to look at them with a sinister smirk on his face. They all wished that Vegeta was there to protect them and as soon as the thought crossed their mind they heard a man exclaim_

 _"That's the Demon King Piccolo!"_

 _They all turned to see Vegeta, Bulma, and the rest of the group and the Pilaf Gang Eyes' lit up_

 **End Flashback**

Everyone looked on in shock when they heard that Shenron had been destroyed. Slowly the group all looked to the 7 stones that were said to be the dragon balls, then they looked to Vegeta and Goku to gauge their reaction to the news of Shenron being destroyed

Both Saiyans were fuming in rage and all the scouters beeped to show the amount of power radiating off the two Saiyans

Vegeta spoke in a chilling voice that made everyone in the area except Goku take a few steps back in fear

"So you're telling me that Shenron is dead, so no more wishes can be made on the dragon balls?"

Being unable to speak Pilaf just numbly nodded at the Eldest Saiyan Prince

Vegeta's eyes went towards the egg Raditz was holding. Seeing this Raditz shifted his stance and powered up to his maximum

"I know what you're thinking Vegeta, but this the Namekian in the egg is not responsible for this. The one that is responsible has already been dealt with so don't do something hasty like destroy our chances at having another powerful ally" Raditz pleaded but his plea was on deaf ears as the prince began advancing

Raditz' eyes shifted to his youngest brother, who hadn't moved since he heard the news of Shenron's destruction. He was worried for his brother, but satisfied that he wouldn't have to face him and Vegeta at the same time. That was a fight that Raditz knew he had no chance of winning

Seeing the Vegeta advance on Raditz and the egg that was presumably going to be their new ally, the rest of the fighters stood next to Raditz and powered up their max as well. With all of them at full power and Goku out of the picture they were sure that they could subdue Vegeta

Raditz turned and gave the egg to Bulma and instructed her, Launch, the Pilaf Gang and the animals to run off and hide during the fight

Vegeta's eyes never left the egg as he watched Bulma run off. He made a beeline straight to Bulma, but was stopped by Chiaotzu who had his arms out. Vegeta struggled to break free from the clown boys grip as Tarble spoke to attempt to calm him down

"Big Brother please stop this! If you destroy the egg then we lose a valuable ally and our chances of defeating Frieza won't improve at all. Vegeta use your head, we can't afford to let you destroy it"

"No you use your head Tarble. Not only is Gohan gone for good, but if we manage to defeat Frieza then all of our friends that perish will be gone forever as well. I am acting accordingly" Vegeta said as he broke free from Chiaotzu's control

Knowing that Chiaotzu could immobilize him for a short period of time; Vegeta decided to take him out first. He teleported behind the clown boy and gave him a quick chop to the neck that knocked him unconscious

Raditz and Turles charged Vegeta together as Tarble, Tien, Yamcha, Krillin and Roshi all charged up their strongest attacks. Vegeta was struggling against the two formidable opponents as they worked flawlessly as a team both attacking at the same time form different angles never giving Vegeta a chance to breathe

Suddenly Vegeta felt the wind knocked out of him by a punch to the gut courtesy of Raditz, followed up by a kick to the back of the neck by Turles knocking Vegeta to the ground. As soon as the Vegeta's body hit the ground everyone released their attacks

 **"GALICK GUN FIRE"**

 **"TRI-BEAM HA"**

 **"WOLF FANG- KAMEHAMEHA"**

 **"KAMEHAMEHA"**

 **"KAMEHAMEHA"**

The beams merged and collided with Vegeta's downed body creating a thick pile of smoke surrounding the area. Raditz and Turles watched the smoke intently for any signs of Vegeta getting up

As the smoke cleared everyone was surprised to see that Vegeta wasn't there. Then Tarble's scouter beeped notifying him of Vegeta's energy behind him as he felt a pressure on the back of his neck rendering him unconscious

Yamcha was next victim as he wasn't prepared for the speed burst Vegeta showed as the prince kicked the ex-bandit's side sending him crashing into a rock formation nearby

Tien and Krillin both stood together as the Saiyan prince charged them, but he never came as Raditz and Turles finally managed to grab Vegeta. The injured Vegeta was no match for Raditz at the moment, let alone the combined might of the two oldest sons of Bardock

Vegeta struggled in the grip of his two friends as he thrashed and tried to break free, but his efforts proved to be in vain as Raditz put him in headlock that completely immobilized him

Goku finally snapped out of his funk as he noticed his biological brother holding his first brother like figure in a headlock. Goku didn't know what to make of it so he just decided to free Vegeta only to get intersected by Turles and Krillin who both held Goku down with all their strength

Before anything else could happen though, a calm authoritative voice was heard throughout the terrain

"Everyone STOP!"

The remaining fighters all looked to see an older version of the Namekian that Tien had just disposed of

"Hey didn't I kill you?" Tien said voicing everyone's thoughts

The man began to speak, but was interrupted by the Goku

"You bastard, you killed Shenron and now Grandpa Gohan can't come back" Goku said furiously as he and Vegeta continued to attempt to break free from their respective holds

"You have it all wrong child. I am the guardian of the earth Kami. The man that you lot just defeated was my evil half Piccolo. We are two halves of the same coin that are forever intertwined, so the only thing keeping me alive is the egg that Bulma has in her arms. I hold no hostile intent" The Namekian said

Vegeta didn't remember anyone saying Bulma's name and also from where this 'Kami' was positioned, there was no way that he could see Bulma from where he was

"Okay 'Kami' how did you know her name was Bulma? And why would we believe that you aren't evil like the last Namekian we fought?" Vegeta asked accusingly

"I know all of your names Vegeta, because I have been watching you and Goku's adventures ever since you landed on this planet over a decade ago. It's my job as guardian is to protect my planet at all costs and when you landed you were the greatest threat the planet has ever seen. So, naturally I had to watch over you and make sure you boys didn't attempt to destroy the planet, but I've been watching for long enough and after you easily took care of my evil counterpart I imagine this Frieza is an evil in a league of his own. So I will help you lot in any way I can" Kami explained through the skeptical stares the group was giving him

"Please just trust me! I can revive Shenron and I wouldn't think to do anything to threaten any of you considering that almost all of you can end me with minimal effort. Just follow me so I can explain further" Kami said floating into the air waiting

Raditz let Vegeta go and Turles and Krillin released Goku and looked at each other for conformation. Seeing that Vegeta had moderately calmed down, Bulma and the others returned to the rest of the group with the egg

Vegeta's eyes flickered over to the egg for a moment, but Raditz caught the look and swiftly took the egg from Bulma promptly canceling any of the Prince's plans

Bulma walked up to Vegeta and grabbed cupped his cheek forcing the Prince to look at her. She kissed him softly before talking

"You need to calm down Veggie. This man is offering to revive Shenron and to help us. I don't know why, but I trust him. He has this vibe around him that just makes me believe him. It's like he's incapable of lying. Lets just see what he has to offer" Bulma said

Vegeta nodded ignoring the snickers from the conscious members and scooped Bulma up and floated up to go with Kami. Seeing their two leaders going along with the man caused the rest of the group to follow as well. Goku took the egg from Raditz after promising he wouldn't destroy it, Raditz grabbed Launch, Turles grabbed Tarble who was still unconscious, Tien grabbed Yamcha, and Krillin grabbed Chiaotzu as the group all followed the guardian of earth

The Pilaf Gang had to ride behind the group in their plane. All three members jealous that they couldnt fly

They flew for what seemed like hours before they saw a large tower off in the distance. The tower seemed to continue to stretch higher and higher into the sky as the group continued to follow Kami higher into the atmosphere

Raditz could've sworn he saw a cat as he flew by apart of the tower, but he didn't pay much attention to it

Finally the group landed on a large platform that theoretically shouldn't be able to balance itself on this skinny tower. Once their they were all greeted by a black genie whose name was apparently Mister Popo after taking King Piccolo's egg from Goku, he quickly rushed over to Kami

"Kami are you okay? Did you convince these people that you're good?" Mister Popo asked

Before Kami could answer however Vegeta spoke up

"No we don't believe him and someone better start explaining something before I lose my patience"

Kami sighed and motioned for everyone to sit down because it was a long story. Everyone obliged and took a seat on the ground placing the unconscious bodies beside them gently. Once everyone was seated Kami began the long story off his split with Piccolo in order to become pure enough to become guardian and the story of how he created Shenron and the dragon balls

No one spoke as Kami spoke about his journey of his life. They were all interested at the Guardians journey. Then Kami told the group how he was going to do whatever he could to help them train. He had read Vegeta and Raditz mind, with their permission, and realized that Frieza was a threat to the whole universe and not just earth. He explained that on the lookout there were two rooms that could be used for training. The Pendulum Room and the Hyperbolic Time Chamber

Kami explained how the pendulum takes a person back in time to fight a Foe and works kind of like a virtual reality system

The hyperbolic time chambers time works different as 1 day out here equates to a whole year inside the chamber. The harsh environment and increased gravity also helps with the training of body and mind

"Wow. Those devices would be great to use for us to get stronger! When can we start?" Goku said in excitement

"Whenever you're ready, but I must warn you. We only have enough food and water to sustain 2 people going into the chamber at a time and I've seen you Saiyans eat. Also you can only be there for 2 years at a time. If you spend more then two years inside the chamber then the door will disappear and you will be stuck in that dimension forever. Don't worry two much about time though. There are two Giant hourglasses near the entrance to tell you how much time has passed inside the chamber. Also a person can only enter the time chamber 2 times in their lifetime" Kami explained

Vegeta thought about the food and water limitations of the hyperbolic time chamber and how people can only go 2 times in their entire lives. He turned to Bulma

"Hey Bulma. Use your plane and fly back to capsule corp. Have your mother and your bots make a years worth of food and encapsulate it. Also go to the grocery store and buy another years worth of food so that we'll have that as well as the food already inside the chamber. You know how much we saiyans eat so calculate how much food it would take to keep us sated for a year" Vegeta said to the girl leaning on him

Bulma rolled her eyes incredulously

"Do you know what you're asking of me? That's a whole lot of food, its gonna take a while to both gather and make. What do I look like? Your royal servant of something? You expect me to do all that by myself?" Bulma asked

"Launch will go with you" Raditz said causing the blond haired woman to sweat drop and load her gun to shoot at him

"Bulma; Launch, Puar, Oolong and Roshi will be with you, along with Pliaf and his cronies. Just do this for me. Please" Vegeta said with pleading eyes

Bulma said loudly before agreeing

"Fine I'll be back in a month you muscle heads figure out how to entertain yourselves until we get back" she said throwing out her plane capsule, but as she walked towards the plane Vegeta grabbed her arm and pulled her back into his embrace kissing her

"Thank you Bulma" Vegeta said once the kiss ended causing a furious red blush to appear on Bulma's cheeks as she walked back towards her plane

"My, my our little prince is growing up" Raditz teased, but was instantly silenced as Launch casually stroked his tail and kissed his cheek before she left with Bulma. Her actions left Raditz flustered with a red face that rivaled Bulma's

"Aww that's so cute. I didn't know you could turn that color Raditz" Vegeta teased back causing the rest of the group to laugh at Raditz' angry face

After the non fighters and Roshi left the lookout, Vegeta turned to Kami

"Can you lead us to the Pendulum Room?"

"Of course. This way everyone" Kami said leading the group in direction of the pendulum room

 **TBC**

 **Power Levels**

 **Vegeta: 27,000**

 **(Enraged): 30,000**

 **(Injured after Combined attack): 11,000**

 **Goku: 19,5000**

 **(Enraged): 22,500**

 **Raditz: 21,000**

 **King Piccolo: 250**

 **Tambourine: 185**

 **Drum: 200**

 **Cymbal: 170**

 **Piano: 100**

 **Kami: 245**

 **Mister Popo: 180**

 **Turles: 14,000**

 **Krillin: 1600**

 **Yamcha: 2400**

 **Tien: 2700**

 **Chiaotzu: 200**

 **Tarble: 10,000**

 **Piccolo egg: 250 (King Piccolo put all his power into making his reincarnation so I just made it his power)**

 **Now for answers to reviews**

 **Serus Black Antihumannature: Bulma hasn't started on the gravity machine yet and I hope this chapter cleared some things up about Kami's perspective on Frieza**

 **Jack905: The RRA will pop up soon enough. The group will meet Korin very soon. Sensu beans will be very important in the near future and this chapter introduces Piccolo's egg. He'll grow up differently than he did in canon that's for sure**

 **Thank for Reading! Please Review and share your thoughts. Until next time :)**


	15. The Pedulum Room Brawl

**Chapter 15**

Kami led the group to the pendulum room not yet knowing where he was going to send them. Not knowing much about Frieza he decided to ask about the man that was a threat to the entire universe

"Raditz, if I recall properly when you were wished to this planet you came from Frieza's spaceship. What is Frieza like?" Kami asked

Raditz flinched at the question not wanting to recall any unpleasant memories about the person that tortured him constantly for the past 12 years

"He is a small lizard like creature with two horns protruding from his forehead. He always wears purple lipstick, and its also it is rumored that he has transformations" Raditz said

"Do you really believe he has more transformations" Vegeta asked Raditz

Raditz just shrugged his shoulders. He didn't want to believe that Frieza had transformations that made him even stronger, but he remembered that he overheard Zarbon and Dodoria talking about it one time

"Well in any case I put the information of Frieza into the system so if you're ready I'll send you all back in time to fight an enemy that fits this description. Oh and leave your scouters here" Kami said

The group nodded and removed their scouters before they walked into the center of the room. They saw the clocks began to move then all of a sudden they were on another planet

"Woah where are we?" Krillin asked

No one could answer the question so they just decided to ignore the question causing Krillin to groan in annoyance

"Whatever don't answer me then" Krillin muttered to himself looking around

It looked like a barren wasteland, but a few mountains could be seen in the looked up into the sky to see 4 suns shining brightly in the sky. The ground looked as if it was recently burned and the dirt was warm signifying that whoever burned the ground had done it fairly recently

Then everyone could feel a sinister aura behind them. Vegeta and Raditz both froze at the sickly feminine voice laced with venom. A voice that was all too close to the voice that haunted them. Everyone turned to see a small lizard like creature that matched Raditz' description of Frieza a little too perfectly, he even had the purple lipstick

Raditz squinted to look at the creature that shared so many similarities with Frieza, but upon closer inspection he realized that he wasn't the evil tyrant

"Hey you're not Frieza! Who are you" Raditz demanded

As soon as the words left his mouth he had to dodge a laser like beam that was fired at him. The beam that was very similar to Frieza's death beam. Unfortunately, Raditz was standing in front of Chiaotzu who was unable to move in time. The beam pierced through his head and he died instantly

"You insolent wretch. I haven't the faintest idea who this Frieza is, but I am Lord Chilled. You'd best remember that and show me the proper respect or you'll end up like that little boy did" Chilled said

Everyone was in shock. Everything had happened so fast, and it was hard to believe that Chiaotzu was really gone. Tien ran and picked up Chiaotzu. He looked down at his closest friend's lifeless body, he felt his body tremble as he felt so much pain and anger consume him. He turned to Chilled

"You piece of shit. You killed him and you dare tell us to show you respect? I'm going to show you Hell" Tien said in menacing voice powering up to his maximum

"What is this? You want to die too three eyes? Then who am I to deny you a slow painful death" Chilled said smiling in a way that sent chills down everyone's spine

"Wait Tien don't go" Vegeta said, but it was too late as Tien had already charged the small Lizard full speed

Chilled grabbed the fist Tien swung at him and simply squeezed. This action broke instantly broke Tien's hand and he screamed in pain. Chilled loved the sounds of Tien's screams and decided it was a sound he wanted to continue to hear. Chilled yanked pulled on Tien's hand until he pulled he dislocated the three eyed man's shoulder, then he fired an energy beam at Tien's shoulder burning his skin. With another hard pull, Tien's whole arm came off

Tien's screams echoed throughout the landscape as everyone watched in fear as Tien's arm was pulled completely off his body. Tien stumbled away from Chilled in fear as the other man approached waving Tien's dismembered arm in front of him

"Well your screams were amusing to say the least three eyes, but unfortunately for you I've grown bored with toying with you so its time to say farewell" Chilled said throwing Tien's arm on the ground. He started charging a scorching hot energy beam and aiming it right at Tien

It was at moment that everyone regained their senses and charged at Chilled

Vegeta kicked Chilled on the side of his head sending the unsuspecting man flying. Raditz followed up Vegeta teleporting behind Chilled and kneeing him in the gut. Chilled looked up to see Raditz smirking as he phased out of sight revealing Turles who elbowed him in his face

Tarble kicked Chilled in his back before flying away. Chilled turned around only to be met by a bright blue beam, courtesy of Goku, that blasted him into a nearby mountain shattering the mountain to pieces that all collapsed around Chilled's body

Goku put his hands down and surveyed the area for any signs of Chilled. He then felt a spike of energy behind him, but was too slow to react as Chilled back handed him to the ground

Turles and Raditz were immediately by their brother's side as Chilled charged at them only to be kicked by Vegeta once again. The saiyan prince landed next to the sons of Bardock with Tarble at his side

"Charge your strongest energy beam NOW. Yamcha came up with a plan, the humans are going to distract him for a moment and we need to be ready to fire as soon as Tien gives up the signal" Vegeta said

The Saiyans were skeptical and didn't want to let the humans die trying to stall for time, but Vegeta said that they had a plan so they had no choice but to listen to Vegeta and have faith in their friends

After Vegeta kicked Chilled, the frost demon was beyond furious. He couldn't believe were dumb enough to challenge his universal might. The beings with tails were especially annoying, so chilled made it his goal to kill them as slowly and painfully as possible

He was about to fly back over to where his attackers were, when he felt the back of his head get hit with an object. He looked down to see what hit him, and discovered it was a rock. He looked up to see a long haired man smirking at him with another rock in his hand

"Did you throw that rock?" Chilled asked in a calm voice

"What if I did? What are you going to do about it shorty?" Yamcha asked smugly

A vein appeared on Chilled's head as he stared at the smug man. He didn't have time for this nonsense, he still had to torture the monkey people

"Look worm I'll kill you in minute, but for right now I have bigger problems then you throwing a rock" Chilled said turning around

No sooner than he turned around he felt another rock hit the back of his head. Having enough of the mans foolishness, Chilled quickly turned around and flew at the long haired man

Seeing the Yamcha's lure was working, Krillin leaped out of his hiding place and flew full speed at Chilled, head butting his ribs. Chilled let out a surprised gasp of pain as he felt the bald child head butt him throwing his course off enough for Yamcha to dodge

The former bandit charged up his Wolf Fang Kamehameha and fired it at the disoriented Chilled

Without having time to dodge, Chilled cross his arms over his face to block the blast causing smoke to surround the area. The smoke cleared to reveal Krillin right in front of Chilled with a blue beam already charged in his hands

Chilled couldn't do anything as the Kamehameha fired him up into the atmosphere. When Chilled finally recovered from the onslaught he was beyond furious at the fact these lesser beings were able to annoy him this much

"Hey you little lizard" Tien said from behind Chilled

Chilled turned so that he could see who dared called him something so derogatory. He squinted to see a figure in between him and the planets 4 suns. He smirked when he saw it was the man that he dismembered

"HAHA how's that arm three eyes? Ready for me to put you out of your misery?" Chilled said mockingly but his tone changed when he saw Tien smirk

"Why don't you try it Bastard?" Tien said goading him

Chilled had had enough mockery and flew fast at Tien, but as he got closer he saw Tien put one of his hands on his forehead

Tien's smirk grew into a smile as he knew their plan worked. As soon as Chilled got close enough to where Tien knew he couldn't escape Tien screamed

 **"SOLAR FLARE"**

A bright light from the 4 suns intensified to unbearable levels and blinded Chilled as he neared Tien. He stopped and in mid air and yelled as he was blinded

"AHH I CANT SEE! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!? ILL KILL YOU ALL" Chilled yelled incredulous

Tien grabbed Chilled to ensure he wouldn't move and yelled down to his friends

"Now guys hit him with everything you have"

Everyone had their ultimate attacks charged and fired them at Chilled

 **"GALICK GUN FIRE"** the two princes yelled

 **"KAMEHAMEHA"** Goku and Krillin said

 **"WOLF FANG KAMEHAMEHA"** Yamcha exclaimed

 **"DOUBLE SUNDAY"** Raditz shouted

 **"KILL DRIVER"** Turles screamed

All of the attacks converged on Tien and Chilled. The two were both consumed by the energy attacks of the group. Tien smiled as he was vaporized with the thought that he died avenging Chiaotzu

A few seconds later the charred body of Chilled fell out of the air and onto the ground. Tien was no where to be found. The group all knew he was gone as they felt his energy fizzle out of existence, and although they were all sad, his sacrifice assured their victory

Raditz and Vegeta flew towards the downed body intent to be sure that Chilled was actually dead

When they made it to the body they saw Chilled's eyes begin to open. Thinking quickly they both tried to finish Chilled off, but they were both blasted back by an unknown source of power. Chilled quickly stood to look at the group of people that managed to damage him so critically. His pride was wounded that he has to resort to this, but he had no other choice as this group had proved to be dangerous

"I can't believe I have to resort to this, but you lot give me no choice. I'm going to transform and destroy all of you" Chilled said before powering up

Everyone paused and watch as Chilled grew taller and taller until he was well over 8 feet tall. His horns grew larger and sharper and his body bulked up to ridiculous levels, but the worse thing about this transformation is that everyone could feel the dramatic increase in power

When the transformation concluded they looked to see the large form of Chilled glaring up at the group. Moving at a speed that no one could see he zoomed towards the group and stuck his horns in Yamcha and Krillin's stomach

The two humans immediately coughed up blood as they looked down to see Chilled's smirking face

"That was for throwing rocks at me" Chilled said to Yamcha as stood up straight balancing the two humans on his horns

He began to jump up and down causing Krillin and Yamcha to Jerk on his horns causing more pain for the two. Chilled was having so much fun that he momentarily forgot about the Saiyans

Seeing this Vegeta panicked and looked at Raditz who nodded his consent. Vegeta created an bright white orb of bluntz waves in his palm and threw it up into the sky

"Now burst open and mix" Vegeta said as an artificial moon was created

The Saiyans all started to transform into their Oozaru forms. Chilled turned and looked in horror as the monkey people all transformed into giant apes. He decided that playtime was over and threw Yamcha and Krillin off his horns. With two quick death beams the two humans were both killed. Chilled then began to transform to his final form not wanting to waste time with his third form

"Raditz are you in control?" Oozaru Vegeta growled

The long haired Oozaru turned and nodded

"I learned how to control this form years ago. I don't know how Kakarot and Turles are doing though" Oozaru Raditz said

The two great apes turned to see Oozaru Turles rampaging with Oozaru Goku and Oozaru Tarble trying to get him to calm down and regain control. Raditz quickly ran over to where Turles was

"Turles calm down and remember who you are. It's me Raditz! Kakarot is here too, but Chilled just killed Krillin. Are you gonna let him get away with murdering your best friend?" Oozaru Raditz said after grabbing Oozaru Turles' shoulders

Slowly Turles began to regain his senses and took control of his primal instincts

"Sorry guys, but you gotta warn me if we're gonna be transforming. I was never taught how to control this state" Oozaru Turles said

"We'll discuss this later. Look he transformed again so we can't afford to hold anything back" Oozaru Vegeta growled at the other Great Apes

Chilled's transformation ended revealing a smaller form that was more sleek and toned than his first form and vastly more powerful than his second form

"Hope you monkeys are ready. This is the form I was born in. I use my other forms to monitor my monstrous power so I don't lose control. You are the only ones besides my parents to ever witness me in this form" Chilled said

Without wasting time Oozaru Goku charged at Chilled intent on avenging Krillin. Chilled teleported out of the way of Goku only to get swatted down by the massive palm of Turles

Chilled got back up right away and fired continuous death beams at the two brothers until he was stepped on by Oozaru Raditz. A few moments later Raditz was thrown back as Chilled tossed him away

He flew in and kicked Oozaru Raditz in the gut momentarily knocking the wind out of the Great Ape

As he prepared to finish him off Chilled was blasted away by Oozaru Tarble

"Leave my friends alone!" He growled as he continued to fire blast after blast at Chilled

Chilled phased in and out of sight as he dodged blast after blast from Tarble, gradually getting closer to the younger prince

"Fine you win Ape. How about instead of your friends I kill you?" Chilled asked pointing a finger into the air

Orange energy charged at his fingertips as a giant orb of energy gathered at Chilled's fingertips

 **"DEATH BALL"** Chilled screamed launching the ball of energy at Oozaru Tarble

Tarble stared at the giant ball of destruction as it soared towards him. It never connected however as Oozaru Vegeta came and shielded Tarble from the blast letting it hit him instead

The power of the blast damaged Vegeta so much that tit knocked him out of his Oozaru form. There were cuts and scratches all over his body and he was barely conscious, but he was still standing

Chilled smirked when he saw that one of them had been knocked out of their transformation. He planned to kill him first but as he charged towards the elder prince, the Oozaru he originally aimed for smacked him aside

Instantly recovering from the hit Chilled charged back at Oozaru Tarble, but as he got close he was surrounded by Goku, Turles, and Raditz all swinging their massive arms at Chilled each trying to grab him

Chilled maneuvered and dodged all attempts from the great apes trying to grab him. It was challenging as when all four of the apes attacked him together and Chilled knew he had to find a way to either take them out of their transformation or gather enough energy to fire a death ball as death beams probably wouldn't work

As he was mulling over his options he was batted down by Oozaru Raditz. He recovered quickly, but was blasted by a purple energy beam. He looked to the side to see Vegeta with his hands still cupped. Chilled was starting to lose his temper

"I'm tired of you monkeys. You all die NOW" Chilled said before powering up to his maximum

Chilled zoomed to Vegeta who got into his fighting stance but before he could reach the eldest prince he noticed a giant fist heading towards him

Quickly changing targets, Chilled flew up and delivered a punch that broke Oozaru Tarble's Jaw knocking him unconscious and out of his Oozaru form. Before anyone else could move, Chilled zoomed in front of Tarble and fired a strong energy blast that erased his body from existence

Vegeta looked at it in shock as his biological little brother has just been killed in front of him. He was petrified and couldn't move a muscle

A loud roar was heard as Oozaru Turles charged at Chilled, but chilled was in no longer playing around with the Saiyans. He fired two death beams right into Turles' eyes blinded the great ape

Then he kicked the Turles into what he thought was one of the suns, but it turned out to be the orb of bluntz waves. The orb of bluntz waves blew up and Turles was killed in the explosion

That wasn't the only bad news as without the bluntz waves, Goku and Raditz' transformation was affected. Within moments the two Saiyans had joined Vegeta in their original forms, but they were pissed after seeing their brother die

"Well you lot sure were entertaining, but its time to send you where I sent the other monkeys. Have any more tricks or are you done?" Chilled said mockingly hovering above the remaining three Saiyans

Goku, Raditz, and Vegeta didn't hear a word of what Chilled said, however, as the deaths of their allies and their brothers were replaying in their minds. With each death replying the three Saiyans became more and more irate. Their anger was starting to consume them and they could each feel something changing within them

Chilled, who was tired of the Saiyans ignoring him, charged down and swung a punch at Goku who caught his fist

Chilled was surprised as he saw Golden aura surround the three remaining Saiyans. He looked to see that all of them had white eyes with no pupils and their hair all stood up straight

"What is this another transformation?" Chilled said stunned, but the only answer he received was Goku's fist to his face sending him back a few feet

Chilled felt pain for the first time since he transformed into his final form. He didn't have time to ponder on it though as he noticed Goku charging straight at him, but before Goku could reach him Vegeta appeared next to him and kicked him hard in the side of his head sending towards the awaiting Raditz who slammed his knee into Chilled's neck causing Chilled to cough up blood

Chilled fired a death beam at Raditz who deflected it right back at him shocking Chilled. He dodged his own beam and attempted to swing at Raditz only to have his side be hit full force by a Kamehameha

The blue beam burned his side sent him careening off towards another mountain however before it hit a Galick gun hit him from the other side of his body. Chilled was being sandwiched in between the two blasts that burned him from both sides

Chilled was struggling with all his might trying to contain both blasts, but he looked up to see Raditz floating in front of him with a bright purple beam charged

 **"DOUBLE SUNDAY"** the long haired Saiyan shouted as he fired the purple beam at Chilled's exposed form

Chilled watched in horror as the blast came towards him. As it collided he felt his skin began to melt and burn. The bottom half of the his body was blown away completely blown away and as the energy dissipated the saiyans only saw the upper half of Chilled. They could feel that he wasn't dead and was still conscious

As the Saiyans surrounded Chilled's prone form he opened his eyes

"What are you monsters?" Chilled asked in what he assumed were his last words

Raditz and Vegeta looked at each other before smirking and saying

"We are Super Saiyans"

 ** _'Super Saiyans'_** Chilled thought as he saw all three of them charge their energy and point it at him

As the Saiyans were about to fire their beams they all felt a pull in their stomach and soon clocks could be seen once again. Soon enough they were back at Kami's lookout and they were back in their base forms with no bruises or scratches on them

They looked around in confusion only to see their friends were all there and all alive

"Congratulations guys, You showed him who was boss"

"He stood no chance"

"I never thought you'd lose for a second"

"My brothers are incredible"

"True, but my brother is superior to all"

Goku, Raditz and Vegeta all blinked as they were bombarded with praises and compliments from their friends and brothers

Goku was the first to recover as he rushed towards Krillin and Turles with unshed tears in his eyes. He hugged his brother and their best friend tightly and they returned the favor

Raditz and Vegeta looked at each other before smiling and ultimately laughing

"I completely forgot it was fake. I was so absorbed in that place that I really thought it was life or death" Raditz said after they calmed down

Vegeta couldn't help but nod in agreement as the two best friends walked back towards the group

They were all celebrating and congratulating each other on their success and their techniques before Kami cleared his throat

"I congratulate you all on your success. You won against him, but with heavy losses. There were many casualties and the man you fought was 100x weaker than this Frieza would be if he has the same transformations" Kami said causing the whole room to go quiet

Then Vegeta broke the silence

"That just means we all have to train harder until we all get 200x stronger so the battle won't have any casualties" The elder Prince said

Everyone cheered and agreed

"Then we start as soon as Bulma and the others come back with the food" Vegeta said earning shouts of agreement from the others

 **10,000 years ago**

A few weeks after his fight with the group Chilled's body was found by his men. They immediately grabbed him and connected him to life support system

When Chilled regained consciousness he immediately turned to the closest guard to him

"Im not going to make it so listen closely. Warn my Family about the power if the Super Saiyan'" Chilled said and with those last words he lost consciousness once again, but he would never wake again

Upon Lord Chilled's death his men immediately alerted his family and soon the myth of the Super Saiyan was born

 **TBC**

 **If you saw the Bardock special of what happened to him after Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta than you know who Chilled is. In this version the stuff with Bardock didn't happen. Also before you ask, Goku, Vegeta, and Raditz were in the false Super Saiyan mode Goku used against Slug. I made the transformation a 25x multiplier which is half of the normal super saiyan multiplier (50x)**

 **Power Levels**

 **Chilled (1st Form): 80,000**

 **(2nd Form): 150,000**

 **(Final Form): 700,000**

 **(Final Form Full Power):1,100,000**

 **Vegeta: 30,000 (Zenkai from last chapter's fight against Raditz and the others)**

 **(Oozaru): 300,000**

 **(False Super Saiyan): 750,000**

 **Goku: 19,500 (he didn't fight so didn't get a Zenkai)**

 **(Oozaru): 195,000**

 **(False Super Saiyan): 487,500**

 **Raditz: 22,000 (Slight boost from fighting but wasn't really hurt)**

 **(Oozaru): 220,000**

 **(False Super Saiyan): 550,000**

 **Turles: 14,500 (slight boost from fighting)**

 **(Oozaru): 145,000**

 **Tarble: 12,000 (Zenkai)**

 **(Oozaru): 120,000**

 **Everyone else is the same from last chapter**

 **Please if you have any questions just ask. Read and Review! Until next time :)**


	16. The Hyberbolic Time Chamber

Chapter 16

When Bulma and the others returned to Kami's lookout, they were instantly surrounded by a group of hungry Saiyans demanding food and refreshments

Bulma and Launch silenced the Saiyans with a glare before looking up to see the rest of the warriors and Kami walking towards them. Kami had a apologetic look on his face

"I'm sorry Bulma, they ate almost all of the food we had stocked here. We even had to give them the food we had stored in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. They became quite fierce and demanding" the guardian said

Bulma smiled at the green guardian

"It's okay, Being the genius that I am, I already figured something like this would happen. The appetites of those apes are really something" Bulma said as she threw a capsule at the ground

While none of the Saiyans were too happy with the title of 'Ape', they were more than happy to ignore it as a whole spread of food was assembled before them. They began eating the food hungrily before Bulma could even blink

"I'll never know how you handle those Saiyans as well as you do Bulma" Kami said impressed

"It's because of the fact that they all have this sense of loyalty towards me…" Bulma started

She looked away shyly for a fraction of a second before her face assumed a very confident look

"…Besides in few years I'll be a Saiyan princess so they have to do what I say" She finished smiling brightly

Vegeta suddenly choked on the food he was eating when he heard what Bulma had said. The Saiyans all stopped eating for a second to help Vegeta. After the food was safely in his stomach they all bursted out in laughter at the dark red blush on the eldest prince's face. Their laughter was soon followed by the rest of the groups laughter, even Mr. Popo let out a few chuckles in amusement

Vegeta glared at all of his friends before he resumed eating his food as if nothing happened. The rest of the Saiyans quickly followed suit so they could get their fill too. After everyone finished eating Bulma gave Tien 3 different color book bags and addressed the group

"Alright I gave Tien 3 book bags full of capsules. Each book bag has 200 capsules each, and they're all filled with all the food and water. The Blue and Red bags are for the Saiyans, that's 400 capsules altogether. That should be more than enough food for two years even the appetites you have. The green book bag is for the humans. I believe it would be more than enough to satisfy you guys" Bulma explained getting looks of gratitude and relief from the group

"Wait why did you give Tien all the book bags?" Raditz asked

Before Bulma could answer Launch spoke up

"Because we don't trust any of you Saiyans enough to give any of you a bag full of food" she screamed at him as if it was obvious. Raditz scoffed and began mumbling to himself

"Now that that's settled, are you guys ready to train intensely for the next 2 years?" Vegeta asked

Everyone nodded vigorously as they began to walk towards the door that led to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber

"Wait! There's something else I have to give you" Bulma said as she dug into her pocket pulling out a large green capsule and throwing it at Vegeta who instantly caught it and looked at it in confusion

"Ugh it's a healing tank you dummy. I know you brutes overdue it sometimes so I developed a portable healing tank. Be careful though it's a prototype so only use it for the serious injuries" Bulma said

Vegeta smirked, his woman was truly genius. Because of her thoughtfulness, they could go all out and won't have to worry about any serious injuries. The group thanked her and turned to walk so the Hyperbolic Time Chamber once more

However, before they got there they felt a power that was eerily similar to King Piccolo's power causing Kami to zoom away from the group and towards the egg that contained the reincarnation of his evil half. When he got there he saw a mini namekian glaring back at him with as much contempt as a newborn could muster. When the rest of the group arrived they saw the stand off between the two namekians

"Is that baby Piccolo?" Goku asked curiously trying to get a good look at the green baby

"Not exactly Goku" Kami began with his eyes never leaving the younger Namekians

"He is indeed the reincarnation of my other half, however he doesn't quite have the completely sinister aura that his father had during his lifetime. It seems that he inherited all of his power, but none of his motives, at least not for the moment" Kami finished finally breaking his staring contest with Piccolo

He eyes searched the group until he found Vegeta. He locked eyes with the eldest Prince for a moment before voicing his thoughts

"Do you mind taking him into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with you all? I understand that he may seem like a child, but we Namekians develop much faster then Humans, and Saiyans. In two years he'll have the physical body and mind of a adolescent. He has tremendous potential as a warrior and I'd like to give him a goal that doesn't involve world domination. Can you please train him as he matures? I'm sure he'll be an invaluable asset for you" Kami asked

Vegeta was taken aback by the unusual request. Not even a barbaric race like the Saiyans trained their infants the minute they were born, but Kami was asking him to do just that. He did say that they develop faster, but he was still unsure if he wanted to responsible for a infant while he was training. Vegeta turned towards Raditz and motioned towards the door

"Raditz and I will discuss this in the hall. We'll return with our decision in a moment, the rest of you stay here" Vegeta said authoritatively turning towards the door with Raditz following

Raditz and Vegeta assembled in hall with Bulma and Launch. The two women refused to stay out of the loop and neither Saiyan felt like trying to pacify their women's attitudes

"So Raditz what do you think about this whole situation?" Vegeta asked

The long haired Saiyan closed his eyes in thought for a moment silently going over the pros and cons for training the with the young Namekian. Two minutes later he knew what he wanted to do

"I think we should do it. Namekians clearly have much more potential than humans do and it's possible that he'll surpass them soon with the proper training. Piccolo could turn out to be an X factor for us in the war against Frieza and his forces" Raditz said confidently ignoring the annoyed looks from Bulma and Launch

"Hey how do you know they have more potential then humans do? Tien, Yamcha and Krillin are all stronger than King Piccolo, Piccolo and Kami" Bulma shouted irate

Everyone in the room heard Bulma's shout and decided it was best to stay away from the door just in case

"Okay if you're sure that it'll be a good idea then Tien, Yamcha, you and I will alternate weeks training and taking care of the young Namekian. Turles and Tarble can also help once they reach 16 years old" Vegeta said ignoring Bulma causing her to silently fume to herself

"Agreed that seems like the best course of action" Raditz said

With minds made up the two saiyans walked back into the room accompanied by Bulma and Launch. Unbeknownst to them, Kami heard the whole conversation and smiled at the two Saiyans. He was grateful that they agreed to train and take care of Piccolo so he agreed to help them out further

"Okay we've agreed to take Piccolo with us to train. We will raise him to be a powerful and prideful warrior" Vegeta said

"Thank you so much both of you. For honoring my request, I'll help you even more" Kami said as his hands began to glow bright yellow

 **"CLOTHES BEAM"** Kami yelled

He fired the yellow energy beam at Vegeta, who didn't dodge knowing that even if Kami did attack him, he wasn't strong enough to cause damage. Vegeta felt warm then as the energy dissipated he suddenly felt extremely heavy

He looked down to see that he was still in his armor but his breastplate, gloves and boots all weighed significantly more than it did before. He looked at his hands in astonishment before smirking to himself. The added weight will greatly benefit his training and with the gravity and stressful conditions inside the chamber, he was guaranteed to get vastly stronger

He looked back up and thanked Kami before asking him to do that for every fighter in the group. One by one everyone was given a heavier set of clothes that replaced their original outfits. Even Piccolo was given a small set of weighted baby robes

"What happens when he grows out of those?" Turles asks looking at the small Namekian who was already beginning to walk around

"Oh Piccolo has this power as well. He'll learn how to use it and make himself new clothes as he grows" Kami said matter-of-factly

Turles nodded at his answer and began to test out his movements in his new armor. Tien had to give a backpack to Yamcha and Krillin as he was struggling to carry all three with his new weighted clothes

"Alright everyone lets head into the Time Chamber to commence our two years of training" Vegeta said leading the group towards the Time Chamber's door

When they arrived, Popo opened the door as everyone entered one by one. Vegeta and Raditz both giving farewell kisses to their respective women before entering the chamber. The kisses were quite intense as both Saiyans realized they wouldn't see their women in 2 years

"Remember Vegeta when that hourglass runs out you all need to leave. You can't defeat Frieza stuck in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber" Kami said as Raditz and Vegeta walked to through the entrance of the chamber

"Got it. Guardian watch over Bulma and the others, make sure they don't get into trouble during these 2 days… but knowing the woman I'm sure she'll find a way" Vegeta said smirking at the incredulous Bulma before slamming the door behind him

"Why that idiotic flame haired monkey prince , of all the nerve…" Bulma rambled

Kami just laughed. Over the past month he has grown to appreciate the Saiyan Prince and his group of fighters. He truly believed that they will acquire the power necessary to destroy Frieza and maybe one of them will take over his duty of Guardian. Not Vegeta or Raditz because their was clearly too much sadism in their hearts but possibly Goku or Tarble? Kami shook his head clear of such thoughts, he'll handle that when the time came for now he'll just do as much as he can to help them get stronger

Inside of the chamber, everyone was already beginning to feel the intense conditions of the chamber. The increased gravity of the chamber mixed with the weighted clothing provided by Kami was making walking a strenuous for some of the fighters. Especially the young piccolo who was struggling just to stand

"Alright everyone, we will continuously train for 15 hours every day. 1 hour will be allotted to eating and the other 8 are for sleep. This is no vacation, we will spend as much time training as possible over these next 2 years. This is a free for all style training and fighting will continue until there is only 1 of us remaining standing. All serious injuries will be healed in the healing tank that Bulma provided. Are there any questions?" Vegeta asked

A small green hand rose as all eyes turned towards the small Namekian

"You are the group that ruined my father's plans for world domination?" Piccolo asked curiously

At the nods from the humans of the group Piccolo's small hands balled up into fists. He was born with the goal of world domination and a strong hatred for Kami and the group of people who defeated him, but this same group of people were now offering to train him. He was confused about what he should think, but he knew for a fact that no matter what actions he took he must get stronger. He was currently the second weakest fighter in the group. He was determined to change that

"Okay just asking. You are all very strong, please make me strong like you" Piccolo said earning a smirk from Raditz

"That's the plan kid; now if there's no other questions lets get his started" Raditz said

The humans put the book bags carrying their food down on the ground while Vegeta positioned the healing chamber by the bathroom. The group then flew a considerable distance away from the entrance but they remained close enough to see the entrance. They didn't want to risk getting lost in the void of the chamber

The warriors all looked at each other before locking eyes and beginning their training session

 **Month 4**

Training was going extremely well for the group as they were all determined to get the most put of their time in the chamber. Their time spent in the chamber was starting to show as Yamcha's hair grew longer and even Krillin had hair starting to sprout out his head. A fact that Goku and Turles teased him about endlessly

The free for all style of training had a new winner almost everyday as the group began to gang up on Vegeta after he won the first 3 sparring sessions. Raditz and Goku were also targets for the rest of the group, but after the strongest 3 were unconscious it was everyone for themselves

Currently Vegeta, Raditz, and Goku were trying to teach Turles and Tarble how to transform into the False Super Saiyan state that they achieved against Chilled. The 3 had all but mastered the form, but they quickly realized that it only works in short bursts. The form drained a lot of their stamina so it wouldn't be affective for prolonged battles. Raditz and Vegeta begrudgingly realized that the form wasnt the true Super Saiyan form of legend. The power it provided was definitely useful ,however, so Tarble and Turles learning the form is essential and they called the transformation 'False Super Saiyan'

"The form works with anger so get mad" Vegeta said bluntly

Vegeta and Raditz watched as Goku constantly poked and bugged Turles and Tarble. Both had veins protruded from their foreheads but their power levels had reached their maximum. Goku didn't pay no attention to their annoyance as he powered up more into his False Super Saiyan state and began to rapidly plucked both of their foreheads at a speed neither Saiyan could follow

"Kakarot knock it off, you're starting to become unforgivable. I won't accept another pluck from you. If you so much as breathe in my direction at any point in the next day, I will make you experience more pain than you've ever experienced" Turles said clearly infuriated

Goku thought it over for half a second before teleporting in front of his brother and plucking his hard in the center of his forehead. Turles snapped as Golden Aura erupted around his body and his pupils faded until his eyes were completely white

Goku sweat dropped and flew off at full speed with his brother hot on his trial looking as though he was going to strangle him

Raditz smirked and let out a shout of victory, while Vegeta scoffed and looked away. Tarble looked over at the older 2 Saiyans in confusion

"We bet half of our dinner tonight on who's little brother will achieve the form first. I had faith in you Tarble, but you just showed your weakness. Father was right… You're a weak, sorry excuse for a Saiyan who doesn't deserve the bloodline of the super elites of our race. Go train with Piccolo and the humans, that's more your level. The REAL saiyans will continue training in our False Super Saiyan forms" Vegeta said harshly with his back to Tarble

Hearing Vegeta's words, Raditz left the area in search of his own brothers. He had to prevent Turles from killing Goku who's stamina had been depleted from overuse of the False Super Saiyan form

Tarble looked down to the ground with unshed tears in his eyes. Vegeta's approval meant almost everything to him and he was mad at himself for being the weakest of the Saiyans. He was still a prince, he had the same blood as Vegeta flowing through his veins. Tarble refused to let his brother turn his back on him

Vegeta was suddenly sent flying as he received a hard punch to the face from a newly transformed Tarble. Tarble flew to his brother's location the stare down at him

"I am a Saiyan Prince as well Vegeta. Don't ever try to look down on me again or you'll have to face my full might unrestrained" Tarble said seriously

Vegeta looked up at his younger brother in surprise before smirking to himself

"Good job Tarble. Now lets get back to training" Vegeta said his voice full of pride

With all the Saiyans unlocking their False Super Saiyan Forms training intensified for everyone. They had 20 more months left in the chamber and they plan on becoming as strong as they possibly can inside the chamber

 **Month 12**

Its been a year inside the chamber and everyone could feel their increase in strength. Even Piccolo has made leaps and bounds and he was currently catching up to Tien. Kami had been right about how Namekian's develop fast as Piccolo had the body of a teenager despite the fact that he had just been born a year ago

The Namekian also had violent tendencies. Throughout the first year Piccolo had tantrums that caused him to violently lash out at his fellow fighters. It seemed that his father's evil will had been inherited by the young namekian and that caused him to start fights over almost anything

Sometime during their tenth month training, Piccolo had tried to sneak attack Krillin while the bald monk was sleeping. If it wasn't for Turles, who had woken up to use the restroom, intercepting the attack; the young monk would most likely be dead

Seeing that Piccolo needed to be dealt with; Vegeta and Raditz took him deeper into the chamber for private training

Piccolo had just been knocked down by the eldest saiyan prince for the 30th time and his durable body was at his limit. Vegeta hadn't even broke a sweat yet and Piccolo was starting to get frustrated

"Dammit! How am I supposed to take over the world if you Saiyans are standing in my way!?" Piccolo said frustrated slamming his fist on the ground

"Taking over planets is overrated. You're just confused about your purpose" Raditz deadpanned causing Piccolo to look up at him in surprise

"He's right Piccolo. By the time I was 5 I had already destroyed whole civilizations so that I could conquer the planet for the same tyrant we're all training to destroy. If you really wanted to the control the Earth you wouldn't be voluntarily training with us" Vegeta said crossing his arms

Piccolo frowned up at the two saiyans before standing up

"Just because you've destroyed civilizations does not mean that you understand me and what my goals are; and I didn't voluntarily join you losers you kidnapped me and forced me to train with you" Piccolo shouted at them

"No we saved you. If we didn't take you in then you would've grown up to be just like your father, which means that one of us would've had to kill you when you got too out of control" Raditz said rationally

"Well didn't need saving, especially by the people that killed my father" Piccolo fired back

"If it helps heal your pride Piccolo, I wanted to kill you… and if it wasn't for Kami I'd still want to" Vegeta offered

Both Piccolo and Raditz looked at Vegeta with different expressions on their faces. Raditz with annoying and Piccolo with fear

"Please I don't have to listen to any of this. I'm a demon who was destined to rule-" Piccolo bit his tongue as Raditz punched him hard in the face sending the young Namekian to the ground hard

"Listen here Young Namekian, I've seen things that you couldn't dream of. For 12 years I've been in the custody of a true demon. Every week he'd up me as his personal punching bag, the same person had destroyed planets, kidnapped and tortured children, and made it his personal goal to cause torment for everyone else in the universe. Don't you DARE compare yourself to something like that, and if that's what you plan to become then I'll kill you myself" Raditz threatened powering up as if to back up his claim

Vegeta teleported between the two fighters just in case Raditz tried to carry out his threat. Piccolo was still needed alive so that they could revive Gohan. If Raditz killed Piccolo then Kami would die as well and Vegeta couldn't allow that

Piccolo looked up at the long haired saiyan in deep thought as purple liquid trailed down his forehead. Was being a demon really the wrong thing? Had his father's direction been leading him on a path towards his own destruction? Piccolo hadn't really thought about the things he'd have to do to obtain world domination, but he knew for certain that he'd never obtain it with fighters like Raditz and Vegeta around. Due to being a Namekian he surpassed the majority of the humans, but these Saiyans were in a whole nother league. A confrontation with them wouldn't be in his best interests

It was then that Piccolo decided to fully commit to his new goal in life, and that goal is to make sure that the demon that Raditz described dies a painful death

Piccolo smirked at Raditz and chuckled to himself

"You're right if I ever act that way then kill me then and there. Monsters shouldn't be permitted to live in this world and I'll be more than happy to help you clear the universe of that scum and all of his followers. Now come attack me, make me stronger" Piccolo exclaimed powering up to his maximum power

Raditz and Vegeta smirked at each other before Vegeta stepped aside allowing Raditz to charge at Piccolo

Vegeta looked on, watching his best friend fight their newest recruit

"He's surprising smart and wise for a 1 year old. Wonder how long it'll take for him to have an adult body?" Vegeta thought out loud to himself before he flew back to the rest of the group itching to train some more

 **Month 22**

Their time in the chamber was nearing an end and the humans had created a little strategy to ensure that one of them won the training matches, they simply watched the Saiyans and Piccolo battle it out until won of them win.

The lone winner would then be bombarded by the group of humans until it was just the humans who fought each other in an all out battle royal. Even Chiaotzu managed to sneak a few wins with this training style

It was effective because the Saiyans thirst for battle led them to seek out the strongest opponents first, who happened to be each other, and Piccolo didn't want to be left behind. They all knew what the humans strategy was, but facing all of them at once was a welcome challenge

This was how training went for the next two months and the day before they were to exit the chamber the group assembled in front of the chamber's door

Raditz suggested that they use a scouter to check their power levels and the group agreed so here they were all ready to power up to their maximum with Raditz recording their powers and comparing it to the powers of Frieza's elite soldiers

The powers he read pleased him greatly. Based off the last known recording of Frieza and his armies power levels, he was very confident that they could defeat Frieza and is army with little to no casualties

He was concerned that Frieza's transformations drastically increased his power like Chilled's did, and he was terrified at the prospect that his transformations might affect his power even more than Chilled's did

As far as Zarbon, Dodoria, Cui and the Ginyu Force were concerned… there wasn't anything to worry about, Unless Ginyu managed to get ahold of someone's body, but Raditz figured that he'd simply obliterate him on sight. There problem solved

The group watched as the sand in the hourglass trickled down indicating the conclusion of their time in the chamber. Vegeta opened the door back to their normal dimension

Bulma and the others were waiting with Kami behind the door waiting for the group to return. Then it happened. The door opened and the atmosphere became increasingly thicker. Bulma didn't know how to sense power levels without her scouter, but she could feel the power radiating from her boys. Not to mention the way Vegeta's body had gained more muscles… focus Bulma, bad

Launch was having similar thoughts with Raditz but her blonde side was in control at the moment so she had no problems voicing her thoughts

"Damn Ditz. I didn't know you'd return to me like this… you'd probably have to be even more gentle with me now" Launch said amazed

Raditz blushed a deep red as his younger brothers looked up at him in confusion

"What does she mean bro?" Goku and Turles asked with identical looks on their faces

Raditz looked to Vegeta, Tien and Yamcha who each laughed and walked away to greet the group. Leaving Raditz all alone. Damn them! Raditz secretly began plotting revenge on each of them before turning back to his little siblings who had now been joined by Tarble, Krillin and Piccolo as they were also curious

Dammit looks like he was stuck giving the birds and the bees talk. Raditz wasn't good at these things

"Uhh well me and Launch train one on one sometimes, but I have to hold back some of my strength while we umm fight" Raditz said nervously

"Why would you and the human girl fight though? I feel no high power from her so it'd be simple matter to render her unconscious with the blink of an eye. No physical altercation is necessary" Piccolo said contemplating

Damn that smart Namekian. Why did he even want to know about stuff like this, wasn't he asexual?

"Relax Piccolo, he's probably teaching her how to fight, remember Raditz could've taken you out with a blink too when we first entered the Time Chamber" Tarble said insightfully

Thank Kami for Vegeta's little brother. He helped him out in the situation that Vegeta left him hanging in

"Tarble's absolutely right now enough about this, we just spent 2 years training I'm going to relax a little" Raditz said grabbing Launch and walking away from the group of curious teenagers

Vegeta laughed at the situation from a distance, but he froze as he felt a hand brush his tail. He turned to see Bulma with a playful smile and glossy look in her eyes. Vegeta gulped and scooped Bulma up starting to walk towards the edge of the lookout

"Wait where are you going 'Geta" Goku asked catching Vegeta with Bulma

"Umm I have to go train with Bulma, Kakarot so I'll be back later. Don't follow me" Vegeta said authoritatively before taking off towards Capsule Corps

Goku looked at Vegeta's fading form in confusion before he caught the silhouette of Raditz taking off as well, and he could've sworn he saw him carrying Launch

"They must plan on training too. That's weird we all just finish training, you'd think that they'd want to relax a little" Goku said walking back to Piccolo, Turles and Krillin

The four a quickly become close in the chamber. With the addition of Piccolo, the group went from a force to be reckoned with to an unstoppable quartet

Goku and Krillin's happy go lucky nature blended well with Piccolo and Turles' more serious demeanor. The 4 teens had formed an unbreakable friendship that meant trouble for the older members as they somehow convinced Piccolo to participate in their pranks

Tarble had bonded with Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu and he was now talking with them, Oolong, Puar, Roshi and the Pilaf Gang about the new power they acquired in the chamber. Kami walked over to the group

"It's amazing that you all managed to last a full 2 years in the chamber. As far as my knowledge goes you're the first people to do that, but I actually came here to inform you that the earliest I can restore Shenron is next month. Please inform Vegeta and Raditz when they return. I would've told them myself, but they are occupied at the moment" Kami said coughing

Yamcha, Tien and Mai looked at each other in comprehension as they laughed at Kami's flustered state

"Of course we'll let them know" Tien said smirking

With that done Kami left the group alone to reconnect with their friends while he went to start on restoring Shenron. The power he felt from each one of them is amazing and he was glad. There were evil forces being created on the planet, Kami wasn't sure what it was at the moment, but he had a feeling that the moment the dragon balls were revived he was going to find out. That's what scared him

"Lets hope the power they've acquired will be enough" Kami said to himself

 **TBC**

 **I know it's been a looooooooong time guys. I'm sorry but now that my first year of college is officially complete, I can use the summer to write this story! Now on to Review Answers**

 **Thewittywhy: Thank you for your review and you're right. I don't really view FSSJ as a full transformation, but more as a power boost very similar to Kaioken. Since no Saiyan is going to get a Kaioken form that will fill the void.**

 **SaiyanPrince541: You're right Chiaotzu beating Krillin with their difference in power is far fetched just had to give the little guy at least one victory you know? Thank you for your review**

 **AxDevilman: Paragus entered the throne room before Bardock did in my opinion so that ended up going the same way it did in the movie**

 **Serus black antihumannature: Bulma is currently working on a gravity machine, but that won't be finished for a while. As far as Kami's thoughts on Frieza; he doesn't have much knowledge of him, but based on Raditz and Vegeta's words he thinks that Frieza is clearly a monster**

 **Power Levels- Post HTC**

 **Vegeta: 350,000**

 **Raditz: 310,000**

 **Goku: 305,000**

 **Turles: 270,000**

 **Tarble: 210,000**

 **Piccolo: 85,000**

 **Tien: 60,000**

 **Krillin: 58,000**

 **Yamcha: 57,000**

 **Chiaotzu: 17,000**

 **Please Read and Review! Any questions and Criticisms are welcome! Thank you :)**


	17. Dragon Ball Hunt

Chapter 17

A couple months passed as the group trained together and genuinely enjoyed each other's company. Kami had done as he promised and restored the dragon balls enabling Shenron to be summoned again. He had fully restored Shenron the first month, but he wanted to give the dragon balls time to expel the negative energy stored within them before another wish was made. The build up of negative energy in the dragon balls could be disastrous

They decided to go Dragon Ball hunting together in order to stay together. Everyone was also anxious to meet the man that raised Goku and Vegeta, so they wanted to help his revival in anyway they could. They noticed that 3 of the dragon balls were already assembled in the same place so they decided to get the last 4 first to prevent any wishes being made and then converge at the location of the others

After saying farewell to Kami and Popo, the group entered Bulma's plane and flew toward the location of the closest dragon ball. When they arrived at the first site, they could see many people on the ground searching for something. It was easily assumed that they were searching for the dragon ball as well and after a quick game of rock, paper, scissors it was decided that Tien and Chiaotzu would retrieve the dragon ball

 **With Tien and Chiaotzu**

Tien scoffed and hopped out the plane that continued flying to the location of the next dragon ball with Chiaotzu in tow. The moment they reached the ground the group of soldiers noticed them. Suddenly they were both surrounded by about 30 people with guns pointed towards them

Putting their hands up in mock surrender, Tien watched as the group parted to reveal a tall, well built man with red hair. He looked annoyed, but Tien and Chiaotzu could feel the malice radiating from him

"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Colonel Silver of the Red Ribbon Army. State your names and your purpose here and I may let you walk away" Colonel Silver said impatiently

"Relax buddy, we're just here for an item called a dragon ball. Once we find it then we'll be on our way" Tien said impassively before turning and starting to walk towards the soldiers

The soldiers all looked shocked at the three eyed man's boldness. They all raised their weapons and prepared to fire if he attempted to escape. Tien just looked at the men unimpressed before turning back to address Colonel Silver

"Hey, can you tell your men to move? I'd rather not have to move them myself" Tien said noticing the vein beginning to form on Colonel Silver's head

Without saying a thing he charged at Tien. Colonel Silver had grown tired of the man's disrespectful nature and decided to take him out himself, but as he hit Tien square in the jaw he realized he was outclassed. The pain in the hand used to hit Tien's face told Colonel Silver that this was no ordinary man. He looked at the unaffected Tien with fear slowly starting to form in his face. He took a few steps back to put more distance between them.

"Men fire your weapons these two must not be allowed to leave this place. They could cause problems for the army, we must neutralize them here and now" Colonel Silver shouted while running behind his men and out of the line of fire

Gunshots rang throughout the air as every soldier pulled the trigger of their weapons. The bullets soared towards Tien and Chiaotzu who just stood still as the projectiles headed towards them. When the bullets got close enough to almost touch them Chiaotzu simply raised his hand

All the bullets stopped dead in their tracks with an luminous light blue glow around them. Colonel Silver and his soldiers were shocked to see all the bullets floating in the mid air, but they were even more shocked to see that the reason behind that was the little boy that hadn't said a thing the entire time they were there

Chiaotzu looked up at his longtime best friend with a questioning glance

"Shall I kill them Tien?" Chiaotzu asked sending chills down the spine of every soldier there. He flipped the bullets back in the direction they came from keeping them still in midair awaiting Tien's order. The soldiers were terrified of the telekinetic power display in front of them and knew that their lives were in the hands of the two people that they had just threatened and fire upon

Tien pondered the question for a moment before shaking his head no. He and Chiaotzu had long since abandoned the Crane school assassination methods. They now had more honor than that and there was simply no reason to kill the men who were doing as they were ordered to do by their commander

Chiaotzu nodded in understanding before releasing his hold on the bullets letting them drop to the ground. Together he and Tien walked past the group who parted to allow the 2 to pass. Tien looked at Chiaotzu once again as he suddenly got an idea

"Hey Chiaotzu can you lift the rocks in the area so I can see the dragon ball?" Tien asked

Chiaotzu nodded and used his telekinesis to effortlessly lift the rocks in the surrounding area revealing the dragon ball sitting in a little patch of grass

Tien picked the ball up smirking at Chiaotzu who smiled back before dropping the rocks scaring the soldiers who were still spectating the power of Chiaotzu

"Great Job now lets fly back to the others" Tien said floating before flying in the direction the plane went in following Vegeta's energy signal with Chiaotzu in hot pursuit

When they were out of site Colonel Silver snapped out of his stupor and regained his senses. He ran back to his tent to call headquarters

"Hello this is Silver. We have ran into a problem, please inform the commander that there are more people after the dragon balls and they have powers. This could be bad…"

 **With Krillin and Yamcha**

Meanwhile Bulma had dropped Yamcha and Krillin off at the location of the other dragon ball. They were at a place called Penguin Village and they were already getting acquainted with some of the citizens

The most interesting of these citizens was a little girl named Arale. She had easily destroyed the troops that were attacking her village and Yamcha and Krillin couldn't help but be impressed

Unfortunately her actions had forced the troops to call back up and the Calvary came in the form of General Blue. He was a young man with short blond hair with a superiority complex and Krillin instantly didn't like him

They were currently in a stand off with the dragon ball being in Yamcha's hand. They had found it moments before General Blue arrived and he demanded that they hand the ball over to him stating that he'll take it by force if necessary

Hearing this Krillin instantly stepped forward eager to meet the challenge. General Blue rubbed him the wrong way so he relished the opportunity to humbled the narcissistic blond

"You want the dragon ball Blondie? Then come get it" Krillin said getting into his fighting stance. He saw General Blue make a movement with his eyes then walk towards him with a smirk on his face

Krillin stared at him with confusion as he sent a slow punch towards him that Krillin easily dodged causing General Blue to gasp in surprise

"What!? You shouldn't be able to move! You should be stuck in my paralysis" General Blue exclaimed

"Oh so that's what that eye move was? Please your paralysis is nothing compared to my friend Chiaotzu's. I didn't even feel it" Krillin said laughing

General Blue began backing away from Krillin in fear as he realized he was drastically outclassed. Krillin looked towards Yamcha who was laughing at the fear in General Blue's eyes

"So can we keep the Dragon Ball or do you still want to try to take it from us?" Yamcha asked struggling to contain his laughter

General Blue looked at Yamcha in fear and frustration before turning and running away to contact the commander. He needed serious back up if he was going to continue trying to collect the dragon balls

"Should we let him just run away like that Krillin? This guy is giving me all types of bad vibes and I think he'll just be trouble later" Yamcha asked while thinking about charging up an energy beam in his hand. Krillin shook his head condescendingly at the older male

"He's no threat. Just let him leave, lets get out of here so we can catch up with the others" Krillin said

And with that the two friends took off towards the ki of Vegeta, Bulma, Launch and Raditz. Unbeknownst to them General Blue had managed to find his communicator

"Hello Commander, we have a problem…"

 **With Turles and Tarble**

Turles and Tarble had been dropped off in the arctic and had successfully infiltrated Muscle Tower. On the way they met this girl named Suno who's mom fed them and told them about the famed Muscle Tower and how her father and the men in the village hasn't come back. During the time there Tarble had been getting closer to Suno. They became so close that Turles and Suno's mom had constantly teased the two whenever they were seen together

When men attacked the house Tarble had beaten them so viciously and warned them to stay away from Suno. It was the most vicious Turles had ever seen Tarble and Turles was still teasing Tarble about it on their walk to Muscle Tower which made the younger prince fire more than a few energy blasts at his friend

Now that they were in Muscle Tower, however, Tarble was releasing all his pent up frustration on the obstacles in front of them. He completely obliterated Buyon and Major Metallitron when they tried to stop the Saiyans from advancing

Turles took over when the Murasaki brothers were playing their little game. After threatening to blow up the entire tower they all came out of hiding with fear in their eyes. With no other options the oldest Murasaki brother released Android 8 to fight the two Saiyans before retreating to General White's control room

Currently they were in a stand off with the saiyans confused at Android 8's lack of a power level. They couldn't tell what they were up against and that worried them

"I do not wish to fight you" Android 8 said surprising the two Saiyans

"My scanners show that you two far surpass me in power so any altercation would lead in my swift destruction. A process that I would like to avoid at all costs so lets find a peaceful way to settle this" Android 8 continued

Turles and Tarble looked at each other starting a silent conversation with each other. After debating for a few moments they nodded finally reaching a decision

"Okay Android, we'll allow you to live a peaceful life if you agree to take us to the dragon ball that you have somewhere in this tower" Turles said

Android 8 nodded and led them to the generals control room. Once they opened the door they saw General White on his communicator seemingly calling for back up. While the thought of fighting more worthy opponents intrigued the saiyans they both knew that they didn't have the time for that seeing that Goku and Vegeta were very eager to revive their adoptive grandfather. Turles fired a beam at the communication device blowing it up causing General White and Murasaki to jump in fear. Noticing Android 8 with the intruders General White became livid

"#8 what are you doing helping them? You are a creation of the Red Ribbon Army and should be fighting to defend us from intruders, not lead them to our control room! Destroy them now before they take the Dragon Ball" General White commanded

Turles and Tarble turned to Android 8 with twin looks of amusement on their faces. As if daring him to try something. Android 8 looked back at the Saiyans with a kind smile that reassured the Saiyans

"General. I know that I was programmed to follow the directives of the Red Ribbon Army, but I was also built with a power scanner that allows me to see the difference in people's power. These two boys are far superior to me as I currently am. Also, I've never had the desire to fight anyone so I see no need to endanger my life when my defeat is inevitable. I advise that you concede as well and give them the dragon ball so that they can leave"Android 8 advised

"You miserable piece of junk! I told Gero that you were too soft and that you needed more upgrades. He's too busy working on his precious creations to improve the one's already made. I knew that you were the weakest out of the most recent bunch he's created, but you were always the most obedient and easy to control. I should've took my chances with the other more powerful models. You're a disappointment" General White seethed

Turles and Tarble looked back and forth between the Android and General in genuine interest for a few moments before resuming their objective

"Hey just give us the dragon ball and we'll let you live. We're not in the mood to kill you idiots and we're not going to go destroy your army, we just want our wish, so don't make it hard on yourselves" Turles said

"Oh and we also want you to release all the villagers that you have trapped here. A good friend of mine's father is here and I would appreciate it if they were set free. Know that this isn't a request, this is an order and if you refuse to obey there will be severe consequences" Tarble said letting his energy flare around him

Everyone but Turles looked at the young prince in fear. Seeing no other option General White does as he was instructed and released the prisoners from the village allowing them to return to their families after thanking the two young saiyans. He also gave Turles the dragon ball grudgingly

Turles thanked him sarcastically before he and Tarble turned to walk away but after they turned General White pulled out a gun and fired it at Turles while the Saiyan was unaware. Seeing this Android 8 phased in front of the bullet and grabbed it before it could make contact with the young saiyan

"What are you doing #8!? I almost had him. This is insubordination! You worthless metal piece of crap. When headquarters hears about this you'll be reprogrammed. You might even get scraped for parts" General White yelled

After realizing that Android 8 just caught the bullet aimed for him, Turles felt a newfound admiration for the android. The bullet wouldn't have even tickled him, but the Android didn't know that. It was the thought that counted to Turles

"Alright Eighter you've earned my trust. So I'll handle this guy for you. I advise you to leave the area" Turles said

Hearing this the eldest Murasaki brother zoomed off to gather his brothers and get them far away from muscle tower. They'd never work for the Red Ribbon Army again

Tarble just sighed and grabbed Android 8, who was still confused at the name 'Eighter', and flew out the window a few meters away from muscle tower

General White looked at Turles with a fearful expression

"I thought you said you wasn't going to kill me" General White said backing up into the wall

Turles shrugged before smirking at him

"I wasn't but things change. You tried to kill me first idiot" Turles replied

"You'll never have all the dragon balls. Gero will activate the other androids and they're far superior to #8. They'll destroy you" General White threatened while laughing maniacally

Turles had to admit that he was interested. He couldn't sense the power level of Eighter, but Eighter had power that far surpassed a normal human's power if he was able to move quickly enough to catch bullets . He was curious, but not curious enough to let the General live

"Eh maybe, but you won't be around to see them try" Turles said with a sinister smirk before incinerating General White along with the rest of Muscle Tower

Android 8 watched the scene in surprise. He knew the saiyan boys were stronger than him, but he didn't know the true extent of their power. He was impressed, but terrified; he hadn't seen power like this displayed since the last time the other androids were released

The Saiyans returned to Suno's house to see if her father made it back safely and was happy to see that Suno and her mom were currently enjoying their reunion with Suno's father. When the group noticed the boys at the door Suno ran to Tarble with tears in her eyes' giving him a big hug

Tarble blushed a bright red earning a smirk from Turles and a kind smile from Suno's parents. Android 8 just stared in confusion at the physical contact. It was so foreign to him, but he found that he thought the exchange was amusing

"Thank you, thank you, thank you for returning my father to me" Suno said with tears streaming her face

"Uh it was no problem Suno. It was our pleasure" Tarble said rubbing his hand behind his head laughing nervously. ** _'He's been hanging around Kakarot too much'_** Turles thought watching the action. Deciding he wanted to ruin the moment he interjected

"Yeah it was OUR pleasure. You know Suno I was there too and I was the one who destroyed Muscle Tower maybe I should get a hug too" Turles said teasingly earning a energy blast from Tarble that sent him flying outside into the snow

Suno and her mom laughed at the antics of the two saiyans. Turles walked into their house a few moments later to introduce Android 8 to Suno and her family

"Hey guys this is Eighter. He helped us out in Muscle Tower" Turles said introducing the Android

After a few more minutes of talking and Suno's family saying that Eighter could stay with them. Turles and Tarble bid the family farewell, but before they could leave Suno made Tarble promise that he would come back and visit them

After this the two saiyans took off into the air towards the ki of Vegeta and Raditz with Turles teasing Tarble almost the whole time

 **With Goku and Piccolo**

Piccolo and Goku were currently following a pterodactyl that had eaten the bird carrying the ball. Goku had been growing impatient as they followed the bird, but he didn't want ruin Piccolo's first time flying in the open sky

"How's your first time flying outside the chamber?" Goku asked his friend still facing forward towards the large bird

"It's definitely different. I feel so light and free, I can definitely understand the appeal of flying slow to enjoy the sights. The Earth really is a beautiful place" Piccolo said surveying the area around them

Goku smiled at his friend before sensing danger. He saw a spear lodge itself in the birds chest before it plummeted to the ground. Thinking fast Goku and Piccolo dived after the bird to see where it landed and Goku was surprised to see the Ox King there slinging the huge bird over his shoulder

"Ox King? What are you doing here?" Goku asked once he and Piccolo landed

"Goku its nice to see you again. I'm just collecting food for the celebration today. Who's the kid with you?" Ox King replied

"Oh he's Piccolo he's our newest recruit and he's also a Namekian so Saiyans aren't the only aliens on the planet" Goku explained

"Piccolo? As in King Piccolo? Master Roshi told me and Gohan stories about him and his ruthless dominion of the planet. I never imagined that he'd be just a kid" Ox King said looking at Piccolo in amazement

"He's actually his reincarnation, eh it's a long story and Vegeta is better suited to explain it to you. In the mean time there's a dragon ball inside that bird's stomach please inform your chefs to get out so that we can make our wish faster" Goku said

"Of course Goku, so what are you going to wish for this time?" Ox King said curiously

Goku froze for a moment, something that both Piccolo and the Ox King noticed

"Grandpa Gohan was killed by Mercenary Tao. He won the fight, but he showed Tao mercy and Tao killed him once his back was turned. We are wishing him back to life" Goku said concealing his emotions

Ox King looked down sadly at the news that his oldest friend was killed. He looked at Goku with a look that offered sympathy. The Saiyan didn't care for the look, but the sentiment was appreciated

"I'm going to go gut and cook this bird, you're welcome to join us for the celebration feast" Ox King offered

Goku's expression brightened considerably at the mention of food. He eagerly accepted the offer of food and the Ox King laughed at his enthusiasm

"Okay well I'm going back to the village, you're welcome to come back with me to get the dragon ball from the kitchen the moment we gut it, but I'd like you to find Chi Chi too. She went out to collect apples from the old tree" Ox King said

"Piccolo can go back with you, I'll go get Chi Chi. I haven't seen her in a while" Goku said before searching for Chi Chi's energy and flying off leaving Ox King and Piccolo together to walk back towards the village

Goku had found Chi Chi still by the apple tree the Ox King mentioned. He had begun walking towards her, but she had yet to notice. She had still been collecting apples when he decided to make his presence known

"Hey" Goku said causing Chi Chi to jump and drop her apples. She turned around with wide eyes when she realized who the person was that snuck up on her

"Goku!? I've missed you" Chi Chi yelled running to him giving him a hug. Goku smiled while rubbing his hand on the back of his head

"I've missed you too Chi Chi. Sorry it took so long to visit, but I'm here now" Goku said

Chi Chi smiled at him as the two kids sat in the apple tree and talked to each other about anything and everything

While Chi Chi was talking about her mom, Goku couldn't help but feel sad for the girl. She barely got to know her before she passed. Goku also told Chi Chi about Gohan's passing and how hard it is for him to deal with that. Chi Chi comforted him and the two just sat together in a comfortable silence with Goku's tailed wrapped around Chi Chi's waist

They stayed like that for some time before Goku felt a sharp increase in Piccolo's power. He grabbed the startled Chi Chi and flew to the village explaining that something was going on

When the two got to the village they saw Piccolo, Ox King, and the villagers looking at a destroyed part of the village. Ox King and Piccolo seemed to be discussing something with a giant smile on the Ox King's face and a small smile on Piccolo's

"What happened here?" Chi Chi shouted causing everyone to look at her in surprise

"Oh nothing dear, everything's fine now thanks to our friend here" Ox King said placing his giant hand on Piccolo's shoulder

"I felt a rapid increase in your power a minute ago. Mind explaining what that was all about Piccolo?" Goku said surveying the destroyed land

"Sure no problem" Piccolo said recalling what happened

 **Piccolo's Flashback**

 ** _'I can't believe Goku just left me alone with this giant man'_** _Piccolo thought as he walked with the Ox King to his village_

 _Once they arrived they were greeted by many people. Piccolo was naturally a little reserved as he hadn't ever been around that many humans before, and the Ox King could tell. He introduced him to the entire village and after a few odd looks because of his green skin, he was accepted by the group of people with open arms_

 _After receiving the dragon ball from the chef Piccolo was going to go find Goku so that they could leave, but the Ox King noticed him beginning to leave and stopped him_

 _"Where are you heading to Piccolo? You just got here" the Ox King asked curiously_

 _"Oh I was just going to get Goku so we could go. We have what we came for so I see no reason to stay unnecessarily. I can sense his ki next to what I can assume is your daughter. Once we bring her back we'll be going" Piccolo said turning his head to look at the large man_

 _"Oh so there's no rush. There's a celebration going on right now and if Goku and Chi Chi are together right now I don't think it'd be a good idea to interrupt them. Ever since Goku left the first time Chi Chi has been talking non stop about Goku and how they were going to get married one day. This is a reunion she's been waiting for and it'd be cruel to deny her this alone time with him" Ox King explains_

 _"What is Married?" Piccolo asks confused_

 _As Ox King explained the concept of Marriage and Love to Piccolo, the young Namekians eyes bulged out of his head. He suddenly understood the relationship dynamic between Vegeta and Bulma, and Raditz and Launch. Saiyans and Earthlings are very interesting creatures indeed_

 _"Okay I'll stay here while they enjoy each other's company, but I don't eat food. Do you have any water?" Piccolo asked_

 _"Of course" Ox King said leading him back into the place used for the festivities_

 _Piccolo was actually enjoying himself during this time and he was learning how to have fun with other kids his age, but this all came to a halt as a booming voice was heard_

 _"Ox King come out and surrender your dragon ball. If you refuse to comply with our demands we will open fire and destroy your village" A female voice said_

 _Ox King frowned and stood up moving to head outside. Piccolo and a few of the adults followed him outside and there they were met with a young lady with violet hair and a bullhorn smiling at them. Behind her were at least 150 soldiers all with their guns aimed for the Ox King. There were also tanks there with their canons aimed towards him as well_

 _"Who are you people?" The Ox King demanded_

 _"I am Colonel Violet of the Red Ribbon Army. We have come for your dragon ball and nothing else. If you let us have it then you'll be fine, but if you refuse we'll have no choice, but to take it by force" she said pointing a gun towards them_

 _The Ox King frowned at the methods that they would resort to and was about to voice his displeasure when he noticed Piccolo stepping forward towards Colonel Violet_

 _"He can't give you the dragon ball because he doesn't have it. I do, and if you think you can take from me you're more than welcome to try. Just know that if you do make a move I'll assume you mean to kill me to get this" Piccolo said pulling out the dragon ball_

 _He looked around at the soldiers before feeling a sting in his forehead. He looked in the direction of Colonel Violet in annoyance noticing that her gun is the one that had been fired_

 _"Can't say I didn't warn you. I don't have the patience to play with you all individually so instead I'll make this quick" Piccolo said raising his energy_

 _ **"EXPLOSIVE DEMON WAVE"**_ _Piccolo shouted firing a large energy beam that completely disintegrated the entire group of Red Ribbon Soldiers along with half of the village. Piccolo sweat dropped and turned to the Ox King with an apologetic look_

 _"Sorry for destroying half of your village. I didn't mean to do that I just meant to destroy them" Piccolo explained frantically a little nervous that he would be mad_

 _Instead of seeing a frowning face of the Ox King that he expected he was greeted by the beaming face of the Ox King_

 _"I'm not mad at you. You neutralized the threat the buildings can always be rebuilt, but the lives you saved cannot be replaced" Piccolo gave a small smile at the giant man_

 _That's when he noticed Goku arrive with a girl that he had assumed was Chi Chi_

 **End Flashback**

"Oh so that's what happened. Good job Piccolo, turning into a real goodie huh?" Goku said smirking at the young Namekian who ignored him causing Goku to laugh

"Alright Ox King and Chi Chi, its been fun to see and talk to you guys, but we have to get going to make sure Vegeta and the others don't wait too long for us to comeback" Goku said

Chi Chi made a face that immediately suggested that she wanted to go with them, but Goku's face quelled that argument. She knew that if she asked now he'd probably say no, so she didn't ask that instead she asked something else that's been on her mind

"When are you coming back?" Chi Chi asked with tears in her eyes. Goku smiled and hugged the young girl causing Ox King to smile at the scene and Piccolo to fly off muttering something about relationships confusing him

"Of course, I'll comeback to visit as soon as Gohan is revived Chi. I promise that I won't be gone too long this time" Goku promised while his tail lightly pet her head

"You better. You guys are gonna get married one day" Ox King said smiling and patting Goku's back

Goku looked at Ox King in confusion while Chi Chi buried her face deeper in Goku's chest to hide the deep red blush on her face

"Marriage? What's that? Is it some sort of food?" Goku asked confused

Ox King laughed as Chi Chi shouted

"Don't worry about that now just go back to Vegeta. I'll tell you when you get back" Chi Chi said

Goku nodded and took off quickly to catch up to Piccolo with the thought of Marriage on his mind

 **With Vegeta, Bulma, Raditz and Launch**

Vegeta was pacing back and forth waiting impatiently for everyone to finish their dragon ball assignments so that they could raid the Red Ribbon Army base for the final 3 dragon balls, but Bulma and Launch said that it would be more beneficial to wait for the others to return. She said that it would be the fastest way to accomplish their goals. Vegeta thought that she was right at the time, but now he was agitated and wanting the dragon balls

Raditz had been meditating in the corner ever since they arrived outside the base. He knew that Vegeta was getting impatient, but Bulma's plan was the most effective way to accomplish their goals

They dropped the others off hours ago so he assumed that they had finished their tasks and were currently flying towards them now. They wouldn't be hard to find with Vegeta's energy flaring in irritation every 5 seconds

"Is his majesty still pacing around acting like a drama queen?" Launch asks as she sits down next to Raditz causing the long haired saiyan to smirk at the blond. He always did prefer her that way, but before he could respond to her question he felt an evil intent towards him, turning his head to lock eyes with the eldest Saiyan Prince

"Answer that carefully Raditz, or we'll have to use the dragon balls to revive you as well" Vegeta said smirking evilly at his best friend only to receive a swift smack in the back of the head courtesy of Bulma

"Would you stop acting like that? They should be here any minute. Calm down and have some patience, we'll get the 3 remaining dragon balls as soon as they arrive" Bulma said

"Don't you mean the fighters will go get it while you and Launch stay here because you're so terrified of the big and bad Red Ribbon Army?" Vegeta scoffed earning another smack in the back of the head

Suddenly the door opened revealing the rest of the fighters. They all sported their own dragon ball earning a pleased look from Vegeta and Raditz

"You guys finally showed up. Good now lets go get these final 3 dragon balls from the Red Ribbon base" Raditz said causing a look of shock to form on all of their faces

"Looks like we'll have a real fight on our hands because General White from the Red Ribbon Army threatened that we'd have to face Androids and the bad thing about them is we can't sense their energy so we don't know how strong they are. They might be perfect in testing out our new power, but they might also be very dangerous opponents" Turles said

The others recalled their multiple run ins with the Red Ribbon Army as well. After hearing their stories Vegeta knew that if he allowed them to stand then they will become a real problem in the future. Standing up he looked to his friends and spoke clearly

"Alright we leave now to take the dragon balls and to avoid future problems we'll destroy the Red Ribbon Army"

Everyone nodded and left the Capsule House leaving behind Bulma, Launch and their 4 dragon balls

Once they reached the gates, Vegeta stuck his hand out and blew down the gates with a small energy blast. The ten fighters looked as the smoke cleared to reveal 4 figures surrounded in a bright blue-green energy barrier

"We've been expecting you…"

 **TBC**

 **I know I've been slacking lol, I'm so sorry for the long wait between chapters everyone. Hopefully it won't happen again anytime soon. On to Review Answers**

 **SAIYAN GOD VELGETA: Hey! I'm doing fine and I hope you're doing good as well. I'll definitely give your story a read and review as soon as I can. The summary looks very interesting : ). As far as update schedule… I'll try best to do at the least every 2 weeks from now on**

 **Jack905: I hope this Chapter answered you're questions**

 **Jplaya2023: That's not a bad guess considering the name of the fic, but it won't be that simple**

 **Thewittywhy: Thank you: ). They don't know that its False ssj. I write it in as such, so I don't confuse the readers**

 **Ewahsidonie: Thank you! I enjoy Raditz' character too. I also feel that he was under used and I plan to correct that in this fic**

 **Power Levels**

 **Colonel Silver: 120**

 **Colonel Violet: 50**

 **General Blue: 145**

 **General White: 100**

 **Murasaki Brothers: 45 each**

 **Android 8: 200 (Its hard to tell with him because he is an Android but he couldn't have been too much stronger than Goku was in Dragon Ball)**

 **Please read and review and don't be afraid to ask questions. Update coming soon I promise!**


	18. Z Fighters Vs Androids Part 1

Chapter 18

Vegeta looked at the four figures standing across from them with a smirk on his face. Turles was right about not being able to sense their power. This fact made Vegeta a little wary, but he also felt a strong feeling of excitement in fighting the unknown

"You've been expecting us huh? Why is that and who are you?" Raditz asked with his arms crossed

"We are the Androids and your group has been causing a lot of problems for the Red Ribbon Army so we've been activated to neutralize you. Make it easier on yourselves and hand over the dragon balls" a large Android answered. He had a hoodie with 'RR' on it in big bold letters

"#11 is correct, but I'd rather take them from you forcefully. Tell me would you prefer to die all at once or one at a time?" A shorter Android (#10) with a suit and the 'RR' logo on his tie asked

"You robots seem to think that you're capable of defeating us. Android #8 feared our power so you'd be wise to do the same" Turles replied smugly

"#8 was a failed prototype boy. His power pales in comparison to ours. How dare you compare us to him" the smallest of the Androids (#12) answered. He had a polo shirt on with the horse being replaced with 'RR' logo and jean pants

"You're right I shouldn't have compared you. Eighter is MUCH smarter than you since he decided not the fight us. Your circuits must be malfunctioning, but don't worry soon enough all of you will be rendered obsolete" Turles said smirking

The Android that had yet to talk (#9) flew straight towards Turles, fed up by the young saiyan's words only to kicked in the side halfway there by Goku sending him spiraling towards a nearby mountain

The other 3 androids looked on with looks of shock. Vegeta smirked at their surprise

"Alright everyone split up. Raditz stay with me to take out the shrimp here, Kakarot and Turles go after the hoodie guy, Piccolo, Krillin and Yamcha attack the well dressed one, Tarble, Tien and Chiaotzu you take the one that Kakarot just kicked into the mountain" Vegeta ordered as the group broke of to attack their assigned target

The Androids separated in order to fight better and just like that the battle for the dragon balls began

 **Tarble, Tien and Chiaotzu vs. Android 9**

Android 9 removed the rubble that covered him with a look of surprise on his face. He hadn't expected that little monkey to intercept him and hit him that fast. He wasn't going to allow that sucker punch to go unpunished

He got up to fly back into the base only to get hit by an elbow that sent him flying back towards the mountain

He got up furious. ' _ **Is sucker punching the only thing these people were capable of doing?'**_ He thought to himself

He looked up to see a tall human with 3 eyes, a small one that resembles a clown, and a saiyan with a smirk on his face

"Sorry but you're not going anywhere, we're going to take care of you right here" Tarble said smirking

Android 9 scanned the 3 fighters to see who was the biggest threat was. After scanning for a few seconds he realized that he had to take out the triclops and clown boy fast because if the saiyan was allowed to fight with them, he'd have to use more energy than he was comfortable with

Making up his mind, #9 charged straight at Chiaotzu at a speed he couldn't follow. Luckily for him, Tien saw the whole thing and moved to intercept the Android

Tien caught the first punch #9 threw, but the android quickly adjusted to the situation and fired eye beams straight at Tien who was barely able to dodge at that range. Noticing that he was off balance #9 kicked Tien on his side sending him flying a few feet. Tien landed on his feet but he could feel a few broken ribs

#9 was flying towards Tien to continue his assault when he heard a voice behind him

 **"** **GALICK GUN"**

He activated his barrier just in time to block large purple beam that could've caused him damage

When the barrier dissipated #9 was hit by a massive rock covered in light blue aura knocking him on his back. His eyes shut in pain and he opened them again he saw the boot of Tien closing in on his face

He activated his barrier just in time, as the triclops halted in mid air to avoid contact with the raw energy

#9 let the energy dissipate as he stood up to look at his 3 opponents in a calculating silence

Tarble didn't give the android any time to come up with a strategy as he charged at the android full speed punching him in the jaw. #9 retaliated with a quick elbow to Tarble's sternum as the two exchanged blows Tien flew in to kick the Android in the back of the head sending him to the ground

#9 recovered quickly, but he was bombarded by the combined efforts of Tarble and Tien. #9 was holding his own but he was slowly starting to get overwhelmed by the conjoined attack. Every time he'd get some separation from Tarble, Tien would get a clean hit and vise versa, not to mention the occasional rock being thrown by Chiaotzu. #9's temper was slowly starting to get the best of him

Tarble and Tien smirked at this knowing that his temper was starting to get the best of him. He began to fight sloppy, but they didn't realize that the Android had something sinister planned for them

Powering up to his max, #9 blasted Tien and Tarble away from him. He zoomed towards Chiaotzu who quickly put a force field up to block the attack, but #9 shattered it in one hit sending him flying back

#9 flew fast to Chiaotzu's location, he had to dispose of these 3 fast because staying at his maximum power overloads his battery and he already wasted enough energy during this fight. He tried to fire a blast at the down Chiaotzu, but he was blindsided yet again by Tien who kicked his hand sending the blast flying off safely away from the unconscious Chiaotzu

#9 twisted and grabbed Tien's neck with his other hand. He applied pressure and proceeded to choke the life out of Tien. Tien tried everything to break free but the androids grip on his neck was not loosening, just when Tien thought he was going to suffocate, Tarble came to the rescue

The saiyan elbowed the android's arm causing him to drop Tien, and look towards the Saiyan with a fierce sneer on his face

#9 teleported behind Tarble to deliver a swift kick to the back only to blocked by the Saiyan's tail. Without missing a beat he grabbed Tarble's tail and pulled him towards him to deliver a devastating punch knocking Tarble away

#9 then fired several energy in Tarble's direction as the Saiyan started to recover. The blasts collided with Tarble creating a large cloud of smoke. #9 stopped firing when he figured Tarble was dead, but the smoke cleared to reveal the form of Tarble covered in a golden aura

#9's scanners went off the scale as Tarble smirked and looked at him with his pure white eyes

"Sorry Robot, but I'm no longer playing around with you. Give up or be destroyed" Tarble demanded

#9 took a shaky step back as his scanners showed the full scope of Tarble's transformed power, he was in no condition to take on a power like this. He was suddenly sent forward courtesy of a sneak attack from Tien

Tarble grabbed his throat and punched a hole through his stomach causing the android to cough up blood. He then removed his hand from his stomach and placed it in front of the Android's face

#9 looked at Tarble with a mixture of fear and disgust

"You'll never defeat the others" Android 9 said speaking his first words to the fighters

Not wasting anytime pondering the Androids words Tarble fired a strong blast instantly disintegrating the androids head. Tarble dropped the now headless body and nodded over at Tien and Chiaotzu before powering down

"That Android was stronger than I thought it would be. It was stronger than me before I transformed… if the others are a strong as that one was then we should go help Piccolo's group" Tarble said

The group nodded and flew over to Piccolo's group battleground

 **Piccolo, Krillin and Yamcha vs. Android 10**

Piccolo, Krillin and Yamcha were having problems keeping up with Android 10's overwhelming speed. They have been fighting for 2 minutes and they have yet to land any hit on the android even though they were all attacking together

They were currently all breathing heavily while Android 10 walked towards them with a disapproving expression on his face

"You lot realize how hopeless your situation is yet? You can't even touch me let alone destroy me, but because of your transgressions against the Red Ribbon Army I'll make your deaths slow and painful… unless you give me the dragon balls of course. In that case it'll be quick in painless. Your choice" Android 10 said walking towards the group while adjusting his tie

Piccolo let out a feral cry before charging the Android only to be stopped midway by the Androids foot

Piccolo spit up blood as Android 10 replaced his foot with hard fist to Piccolo's stomach. The Namekian's eyes narrowed as he fired a close range eye beams at the Android. #10 simply used his other hand to smack the eye beams away towards Yamcha and Krillin who both dodged

#10 then raised his hand and fired a energy beam at Piccolo destroying the whole right side of the Namekian's body. He smirked and then threw the remainder of Piccolo's body on the ground

"PICCOLO!" Krillin and Yamcha shrieked before charging at #10

The two began attack the Android with a flurry of quick movements only to blocked or dodged every move. It was becoming painfully clear that the Android was superior to them in every way, but they refused to give up

" **KAMEHAMEHA"** Krillin and Yamcha yelled together as they fired twin blue beams of energy that converged on the Android who simply backhanded the beam away from him

Krillin and Yamcha looked at the the Android in shock. Android 10 smirked at the human's while fixing his tie once again

"Ah so you're finally accepting how hopeless you're situation is?" The Android said chuckling before zooming between Krillin and Yamcha before hitting both simultaneously sending both humans to the ground

With both palms facing towards the grounded humans, Android #10 began to charge up his energy to dispose of them when he heard an unexpected voice scream

" **EXPLOSIVE DEMON WAVE"**

He was knocked away by the strong blast to his back. He recovered quickly and looked to see the person who dared to blind side him. He was shocked to see Piccolo standing there smirking at him. He was also fully intact as if he hadn't just blown up half of his body

"What!? Explain how you aren't dead green man. I know for sure that I blew up half of your body!" The Android said furiously noticing his suit was destroyed

"Don't worry about the details, it doesn't matter because you're about to die anyway" Piccolo said smirking at the obviously rattled Android

Android 10 growled at the young Namekian and charged at him only to be intercepted by a taller bald man with his hands on his head

" **SOLAR FLARE"**

Android 10 was unprepared for the onslaught of light. He was blinded by the technique, so he had no way to prepare for what happened next

Tarble had transformed into his False Super Saiyan form and was charging his strongest energy beam alongside Piccolo

" **GALICK GUN"**

" **EXPLOSIVE DEMON WAVE"**

Android 10's eyesight improved slightly just in time to see the giant purple and yellow energy beam heading straight towards him. His eyes slightly widened in fear before the blast completely engulfed him destroying the previously well dressed Android

"That's two taken care off. Lets go see how the others are doing" Tien suggested

"We'll split up to go to the other two locations. Krillin, Yamcha and I will go to Goku and Turles' battleground, you three go to Vegeta and Raditz fight to help out if necessary" Piccolo said

Everyone nodded as they split up to check on the ongoing fights

 **Goku and Turles vs. Android 11**

Turles had transformed and was currently going toe to toe with the hoodie clad Android with the two exchanging blows. Goku had the first turn, but he had opted not to transform in order to test out the Android's power, but that had proved to be a mistake as he was easily tossed aside with a swift kick to the gut

Seeing that, Turles transformed and attacked the Android. #11 was surprised at Turles' drastic increase of strength, but he wasn't necessarily worried about it. He was the second strongest of Gero's creations up to date, so he had the upmost belief in his abilities and even if this transformation did make Turles stronger; #11 was a never tiring android model, so he'd simply have to wait for Turles' energy to run out before he'd dispose of him

Turles jumped over a fist aimed at his stomach and placed his palm on the Android's head. He smirked then fired a ki blast at point blank range on top of the android

His smirk disappeared when the androids massive arm came out of the blast and grabbed his hair before slamming him to the ground hard knocking Turles out of his False Super Saiyan state

#11 looked at Turles with unrestrained hate and anger, Turles' blast had destroyed his favorite hoodie and he was determined to make sure the boy payed for the crime with his life

#11 began rapidly firing punches at Turles, who was unable to do anything but block the onslaught from the mighty Android

When #11 was satisfied with the beating he gave Turles, he back away slowly to look at the mangled body with a smirk. The smirk left his face when he saw Turles' body twitch signifying that he was still alive

"You're a stubborn little monkey boy I'll give you that, but I'm afraid its all over for you. You committed the unforgivable crime of destroying my hoodie so you must die" Android 11 said charging up a strong energy blast and firing it at the downed form of Turles

The blast seemed to engulf Turles, but was soon volleyed back to the Android who had to use an energy barrier to block the blast causing smoke to surround the Android

"Who dared to interfere with his execution!?" Android 11 yelled as the smoke cleared to reveal Goku in his False Super Saiyan form looking at him menacingly

"Oh its you" Android 11 chuckled "I'll kill you in a second child now step aside, he has to die now" Android 11 said motioning for Goku to move aside with a smirk

Goku smirked back and phased out of sight only to reappear in front of the Android delivering a full power punch to his face knocking the android down to the ground and knocking a good chunk of his face off revealing the circuits on the inside

#11 looked up at Goku's smirk with a mixture of surprise and anger. Goku went for another punch, but #11 was ready and dodged the attack

The two exchanged a series of powerful blows until Goku was starting to be on the defensive. The Android had more power than Goku and Goku's stamina was starting to wane from overuse of the False Super Saiyan form

#11 realized that Goku was slowing down and allowed a smirk to show on the part of his face he had left

"Looks like you bit off more than you could chew huh monkey boy?" Android 11 asked sarcastically while landing a clean hit knocking Goku back

Goku was exhausted from the form's overuse, but he couldn't afford to power down. If he did he'd lose instantly to #11, he was racking his brain for ways to overcome his stamina issues while the Android approached him with a smirk on his face

He grabbed Goku by the front of his Gi and lifted him off the ground raising him up to look him in the eye

"I'll admit you and the other little monkey are pretty strong, you two together could probably take out #9 and #10. It's unfortunate that your leader matched you up against me" Android 11 taunted

Goku was getting tired of listening to this machine talk. He was about to fire all the rest of his remaining energy in the cocky Android's face when he looked behind the Android. Goku smirked right back at #11's face

"Maybe you're right, it is unfortunate that we had to fight you…" Goku started as he saw the smirk widen on #11's face

"…Unfortunate for you !" Goku said as Turles in his False Super Saiyan form came barreling into the android head first causing his upper half to separate from his lower half

#11 let go of Goku as his upper body fell to the ground. There was the unmistakable look of shock and denial on the face of #11 as he looked at the smirking form of Turles

"You brat! How did you heal so quickly?" #11 asked furiously

"I just got tired of hearing you speak so I forced my body to move" Turles said nonchalantly

#11 was furious, but he allowed a smirk to show on his face

"Hmph whatever you little monkeys you're both in no condition to continue fighting, I've made sure of that you'll be easy pickings for #12. My only regret is that I'm not the one personally responsible for ur death. HAHAHAH-"

#11's laughter was cut off by a boot crushing his head. Goku and Turles powered down and looked up to Piccolo looking at the Android's smashed head with an annoyed expression

"Gosh are all android's that annoying?" Piccolo said causing Goku and Turles to laugh at their friend's unamused face

"Alright so now that that's taken care of we can go get the dragon balls from the inside of the base. Vegeta and Raditz should be fine handling the shortie" Krillin said pulling out the dragon radar

Goku and Turles looked at each other before busting out laughing at Krillin's comment. Krillin looked confused at what his best friends found so funny when Piccolo decided to speak up

"You're the last person who should be talking about someone's height" the namekian said causing Goku and Turles to fall back laughing with tears in their eyes, even Yamcha was laughing uncontrollably at the offended expression on Krillin's face

"I'm not done growing yet Piccolo! I'm promise you I'm going to grow my parents were over 6 feet tall!" Krillin defended himself causing more laughter from everyone around, even Piccolo had a smirk on his face

"Whatever you say Krillin. Lets go get the dragon balls" Piccolo said snatching the radar from him and flying off leaving a steaming Krillin behind. Yamcha flew off after Piccolo giving Krillin a thumbs up and Turles and Goku just smiled at their friend before both of them took one of his arms and flew after the others all while Krillin grumbled to himself

 **TBC**

 **I can't even come up with a valid excuse as to why it took so long for me to update this story. College is time consuming but I should still be updating fairly frequently now on to Review answers**

 **Jack905: Tarble and Turles both will have their love interests. I hinted a little at Tarble's**

 **Fanfic Hunter: Thank you! And I plan on having this story continue into DB super… it'll just take a while to get there**

 **You'reKrillinMe: Thank you reviewing and I'm glad you're enjoying it. You're also awfully intuitive lol**

 **Power Levels**

 **Android 9: 2,000,000**

 **Tien: 60,000**

 **Chiaotzu: 17,000**

 **Tarble: 210,000**

 **(FSSj x25): 5,250,000**

 **Android 10: 5,200,000**

 **Piccolo: 85,000**

 **Krillin: 58,000**

 **Yamcha: 57,000**

 **Android 11: 8,200,000**

 **Goku: 305,000**

 **(FSSj x25): 7,625,000**

 **Turles: 270,000**

 **(FSSj x25): 6,750,000**


	19. Dragon Ball V: Remastered

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the extra long absence of this fic, but I am continuing it as well as revising it. The new fic is called 'Dragon Ball V: Remastered" and will be updating it semi-regularly. If you liked this story then please check it out. Its the same story just with a few revisions and more detail. Thank you! - Dishon 3**


End file.
